


The Approaching Storm

by UnknownMusing



Series: Diamond in the Dust of the Sunlight [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Ichigo after deciding to tell his Lover Kenpachi about his attack and tell his friends that for some time he has been in relationship with the Demon Captain and as well that he had been kidnapped without their knowledge. For, Shiro, things take unexpected turn when he finds out that his Lover Renji Abarai is pregnant with his children. Also, Ichigo's children are alive and well.





	1. Telling the Truth to One's Lover, A Marriage Proposal and Lovemaking to Seal It All

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

_"How is Ichigo, coping now."_

_"Some reports have come from school that they noticed he seems to be more withdrawn and that he flinches if someone touches him in certain, like pat on the ba..."_

I hadn't meant to overhear my Father and Urahara-san, talking about what was happening with me and yet they had been discussing it in the kitchen area as both stop talking as they see me standing there.

 

"I'll be upstairs, if you need to talk to me, Father." I said, heading to the stairs and ascend, while he comes up to me then goes to say something, anything that might make lighten the situation.

 

"Do you want something to eat?" He says, while I decide that it would be the best thing to do and nod silently in reply, then head over to the dining table, where I sit down in the chair.

 

He gets some chicken mixed with sweetcorn soup from the cupboard, placing in the micro-wave to heat up as I get out the homework out of my rucksack, having a look at it then place it down on the table, while he comes over with a bowl of the soup to the table.

 

He sits down himself and I begin to eat the soup, quietly as the only sounds are ticking of the clock on the wall, which was all then pushing the soup away, after finishing it, get out the chair.

 

"Thanks." I said, while he picks up the empty bowl and picking up the homework, along with my rucksack, head upstairs to my bedroom.

 

When I come into my bedroom, closing the door behind me with my foot and head over to my desk, where I pull out the chair, just as I feel Kenpachi's presence behind me. He takes hold of me gently, hugging me and I take hold of his arm, holding it to reassure myself again that he was here for me.

 

"There's something, I need to tell you. It's something that I haven't told my friends as well." I said, turning in his grip and looking up at him as he leads me to the bed, where we both sit down on it then taking a breath, start to tell him about the accident that had occurred 5 years ago, after he had left.

 

He doesn't say anything, but I can see he is trying to hold back the rage that is building within him as he as clenched one of his fists tightly, that it is showing the knuckles then sighing, unclenches it to ruffle the hand through his hair, which doesn't have the bells in.

 

"I... don't know what to say... It's just that, I was forced to return to the Soul Society and couldn't stay, even though I wanted too. I care about you and to admit was wondering...fucking hell, I feel such an idiot..." He says, having difficulty in trying to say the words he wants to say then lowers his hands to his lap.

 

"Kenpachi, what is it? Tell me, is it something to do with the Soul Society. Something else, that involves me or do you wish for something?" I said, asking him the last few words and he lifts his head to look at me then gulping down whatever he was fearing, says the words.

 

"I wish to marry you." He says, voice breaking with emotion, while my heart skips a beat and find myself, getting off the bed then begin to walk back and forth as I can't believe what he has said.

 

I stop and turn to face him, noticing how he has full blush on his cheeks then scramble into his lap, pushing him backwards so he lays flat on his back on the bed.

 

"I want to as well. I will marry you, Kenpachi Zaraki." I whisper, confessing what I had been hiding from him, while his hand comes up and takes hold of the back of my head then pulling it down, he kisses me on the lips so gently that I want to consummate it more.

 

"Say it or show me." He says, letting go of my lips to look up at me and I grind my hips against the bulge in his trousers, feeling it make the fabric of my school trousers, plus my boxers rub against, my already wet aching sex.

 

He smiles, moving his hips upwards and I gasp breathlessly, feeling how aroused he is getting from me doing this then his hands start to take off my clothes as I do the same to him.

 

Soon, our clothes our own the floor and I choose finally to forget all about the rape that had happened 5 years ago, now, due to the new memories that were overwriting it in my mind then taking hold of him, feel him lift me up into his lap.

 

I take hold of both his cheeks, looking down into his emerald eyes and I gently, lower myself down, while I tense slightly at the feeling then he is fully sheathed inside me, like he had been when we had first made love.

 

"It's alright. You can move, I want this. I want you to make me forget what happened to me, I want you to hold me and never let go, afterwards." I said, while he nods in reply and lays me down on the bed cover, kissing me lightly on the lips.

 

"I promise that, I will never let you go or leave ever, again. I love you, so much, Ichigo." He whispers, starting to undulate his hips back and forth, gently and slowly, into mine as the both of us, gasp and pant in synch as we both make love since being separated for so long, while on the covers the both of us clasp each other's hands as it happens.

 

* * *

 


	2. Reasons Why One's Lover is Acting Odd and Lover Secrets Revealed

** Shiro's P.O.V **

 

Renji, was acting odd around me and had also developed a serious addiction to making Love a lot, having me or me taking him, while I lean against the shower wall for support, gasping shakily then slide a hand down to his head, which is bobbing back and forth between my thighs, to sift a hand through his hair.

 

"Renji, I'm going to...uhhh." I gasp out, only to tense weakly, feeling a moan escape me in the process then he turns around, bending over slightly then lewdly, with his hand spreads his ass-cheeks for me as he places his other hand on the glass to stabilize himself.

 

"I need you, inside me. Place it inside me, fill me, Shiro." He pants, while I take hold of his hips and push my hips forwards, hearing him give whimper of my name then his hand is taking hold of the back of my head, entangling with my hair as he turns his head to look at me.

 

"Fuck, Renji...after this, were getting you checked by Urahara-san, do you understand?" I ask him, while he nods silently in reply and soon begin to undulate his hips back and forth as everything dissolves into steam, whatever this was and quicksilver.

 

* * *

 

 

Urahara-san, is meditating quietly, when I slide his office door open and for minute wonder if I should disturb him from his Inner Peace moment then hear him, give a defeated sigh.

 

"Yes, Shiro, Renji. Come in the both of you and sit down. "He says, while I go around him and sit down, crossing my legs as Renji, sits next to me then the man takes of his hat, ruffling his hand through his short hair.

 

"Well, do you want the Good news or the Bad news?" He then says, while I nod in reply and he taking a gulp then says his answer. "Congratulations, on becoming a Father, Shiro and good news, for you Renji, your pregnant that's why you want lots of sex with him"

 

I can feel a muscle twitching in my face and can't believe that I had been so foolish in not using protection, while Renji, has placed a hand to his abdomen then turns to look at me and back at Urahara-san.

 

"It can't be possible. I can't be pregnant, I was made sterile when I joined the academy." Renji says, which makes me look at him and he turns his face away from me then reaching over to him, turn his chin so he looks at me.

 

"Yeah, well. You heard what Urahara-san said and I think it's because of my Spiritual pressure or that you were never made sterile at all. But, don't fret and let's enjoy the fact that were going to have a little one." I said, when suddenly he busts in tears and buries his face into my chest as he starts to cry.

 

"Oh, dear. This will happen, sometimes, so don't be surprised when he is grouchy or angry. It will be just the pregnancy hormones, while there will be cravings like sex, strange food or just a lot of sleeping." Urahara-san says, while my mind is starting to whirl with all these thoughts and surprised that I'm not telling him to stop talking as he was making my head hurt.

 

"I think I can cope with that, Urahara-san." I said, while Renji, lifts his head up and sorts himself then his handed a tissue box, which he takes and wipes his eyes.

 

"Sorry, I... don’t what came over me. I don't usually do that. Wonder what the little one will be like, when she or he is born?" He says, looking down at his abdomen and wonder should I call Ichigo, to check that he was doing okay as Urahara-san, seems to be drawing up a design for a baby room.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Telling One's Friends the Truth, Comfort Given by One's Lover and Helping Kon with a Dress Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ichigo's friends don't know that he was raped and were only told by his Father, that he had been attacked by two men, only, which was lie to them.

**Ichigo's P.O.V:**

Chad, Orihime and Ishida, are in the sitting room and waiting for me, when I come down the stairs in fresh clothes as both me and Kenpachi, had just gone through a most emotional, intense and gentle lovemaking session then head over to them.

 

"We got your phone call, Ichigo. So, what is it you wanting to talk about?" Ishida says, pushing his glasses back onto his nose as they had been slipping off and I sit down in the armchair then taking a deep breath, open my mouth.

 

"To you remember the accident 5 years ago. It wasn't what you think it was, I was attacked by two men. But, it was happened afterwards that my Father, didn't tell you and that was I got...raped by one of the men." I said, hearing Orihime gasp and place her hands to her mouth, while Chad and Ishida, look at me in shock then awkward silence follows, until it is broken by Ishida.

 

"Ichigo, had we known at the time. Well, I guess it was one thing that you were afraid to tell us. Don't think we'll leave you and reject you as a friend, were sticking with you. Right, Chad, Orihime." He says, while I look at him and the others nod in reply then soon I'm being hugged by them as I feel tears form in my eyes.

 

"You, guys. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have known what my life might have been like and wish that Rukia, was here as well." I said, but she wasn't as Captain Byakuya Kuchiki - her big brother - had told me that she was indisposed now, when I had last time seen him then just allow myself to be hugged by them.

 

After, the group hug that we have, I tell them about the kidnapping by Aizen that had happened and at the time, I had been pregnant with Kenpachi's children. How I had lost them in accident, which Shiro, knew more about me.

 

"Ichigo, were here for you." Orihime says, placing her hand over mine and squeeze it lightly then hear his footsteps, which makes me get out the armchair and go over to him.

 

He hugs me to him, while I bury my face into his chest and allow him to hold me in his arms as the tears that had formed run down my cheeks then he gently, pulls me back to look at me.

 

His hand tilts my chin up, so he can see my face and I hear the others saying goodbye, while I call out that I'll see them at school then after they have left, he bends kissing me lightly on the lips, gently.

 

I kiss back, resting my hands on his chest and just allow him to hold me in his arms, then he lets go of my lips, leading me back upstairs as Kon, comes running out of Yuzu's bedroom, wearing a dress and screaming loudly then jumps into my arms.

 

"Ichigooooo!? Save me." He begs me, while I head into my bedroom and place him down the bed, while I see that he is wearing a dress and has a flower stuck to his ear, which makes me see that it is stuck with glue.

 

"Okay, let's see if I can get this off." I said, taking hold of the flower and pull, it hard.

The scream that escapes him, has consequences. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	4. Meeting a Deserter from Enemy's Side, Who One's Knows (Shiro part)/ Reunited with What One Thought was Lost, Gaining a New Ally and The Triplet's Powers (Ichigo Part)

  **Shiro's P.O.V:**

 

After, talking with Urahara-san, the both of us were now back in our sleeping quarters, while Renji, due to the pregnancy hormones is calmly sleeping on the futon with a duvet over him to keep warm.

 

I couldn't sleep at all, while staring up at the ceiling and watch as a moth flutters in the window then sit up, when suddenly hear a noise like Garganta being opened close by.

 

I get up and head to the door, where I slide one open then just about, when suddenly intense Spiritual Pressure shoots up from near the Temple, up on the hill. It was powerful and making everything blur then flash-stepping outside, allow the form to wrap around me.

 

I flash-step upwards and into the air, starting to run to where the Spiritual Pressure, was heading - which was in the direction of Ichigo's House - praying that reach my Brother's house, before they do, so speed up across the sky.

 

Down below the Humans, heading home after a day of working are oblivious to this as they can't see Hollows or Soul Reapers then suddenly stop as I reach Ichigo's and ascend to the roof.

 

Crouching down, I begin to tap the symbols into the wood until the shield spreads over the all house, covering it completely then disappearing, but still there as the figure appears as I suddenly recognize Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, breathing labored and holding in his arms three bundles.

 

I flash-step up to him and grab hold of him, before he falls forward then flash-step into Ichigo's bedroom, making Ichigo, Kenpachi and Kon - who soon screams and faints - jump back from the bed.

 

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouts at me, while I step off the bed and head over to the futon, where I lay him down on it as he shifts then his eyes flutter open.

 

"Shiro, I thought it was you." He says, before fainting due to fatigue and using up his energy in getting here, while there is now a tense silence in the bedroom as I hear Ichigo, come up to me.

 

"Shiro!?" He says to me, while I turn my head and look at him as I allow the form to dissolve, until I'm back to the normal one as the bundles suddenly wriggle, revealing to everyone eyes - except Kon's. He was still out cold - three little children, who Spiritual Pressure, makes me look at Ichigo and Kenpachi.

 

* * *

 

  **Ichigo's P.O.V**

 

I was angry inside that Shiro, had not told me that it was him and shocked that my children, who been saved by an Enemy, were, all this time had been alive and picking them up, cradle them close as I head over to my bed as Kenpachi, looks at them.

 

"I thought, that they had died that day." I said, while one blinks up at Kenpachi, holding out its arms for a hug and gently, he picks up his little son then the little one, and nuzzles into his chest.

 

"They didn't. Your Spiritual Pressure combined with your lover, there, formed a shield when Ulquiorra, punched Shiro in the stomach. It saved them and to get them away from Aizen, they were temporally taken out of Shiro. Placed in special incubators away from that Soul Reaper son of...Sorry." the Blue haired person, says and remembering the children, quickly apologizes then continues after taking a breather as he holds his ribs. "From him, and so I brought them here. I had enough of being part of his army, which why I deserted it and manage to escape through a secret route, which Szayel, knows."

 

He stops talking and his chest, under the white uniform he wears his rising and falling, heavily then lays back down, while one of my little one's clambers out my arms. She crawls over to the edge of the bed and looks down at him, while he gives her a glare as he sits up then sighing, takes hold of her as she asks for something.

 

He places her in his lap, while she places her hands on his chest and soon, some small golden light spreads over the bruises as he looks down, frowning as the bruises start to disappear as even Shiro, looks surprised.

 

"That...Umm...alright, go back to Mama...No... I said, Mama not me." He says, while she pouts at him and he gives up as she curls up against him then begins to gently snuffle, falling asleep.

 

"I think she likes you, Grimmjow." Shiro says, to the blue haired person, who gives a tiny growl, which makes both my little boys turn their heads a small bead of sweat runs down his forehead and he gulps shakily.

 

"Enough, Keio and Rye, stop frightening him." I said, while my bedroom door suddenly opens as my Father comes in, along with Urahara-san and I feel two presences' behind me.

 

"Yo, Ichigo, Captain." I hear, Ikkaku say as Kon, coming around and sits up, rubbing his eyes then looks around as he frowns at all us, while still in the dress.

 

"Uhh...Did I miss something?" He says, while I sigh weakly and soon my stomach interrupts, growling loudly in the room.

 

"I think we should all head to Urahara-san's place." my father says, and I nod in reply, while getting up as Li-Li, wakes up then sees Kon, who quickly scoots behind Kenpachi to hide, behind his legs as she looks at him curiously.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the rest of the chapters.

** Chapter 5 - Reunited with What One Thought was Lost, Gaining a New Ally and The Triplet's Powers **

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V **

 

I was angry inside that Shiro, had not told me that it was him and shocked that my children, who been saved by an Enemy, were, all this time had been alive and picking them up, cradle them close as I head over to my bed as Kenpachi, looks at them.

 

"I thought, that they had died that day." I said, while one blinks up at Kenpachi, holding out its arms for a hug and gently, he picks up his little son then the little one, and nuzzles into his chest.

 

"They didn't. Your Spiritual Pressure combined with your lover, there, formed a shield when Ulquiorra, punched Shiro in the stomach. It saved them and to get them away from Aizen, they were temporally taken out of Shiro. Placed in special incubators away from that Soul Reaper son of...Sorry." the Blue haired person, says and remembering the children, quickly apologizes then continues after taking a breather as he holds his ribs. "From him, and so I brought them here. I had enough of being part of his army, which why I deserted it and manage to escape through a secret route, which Szayel, knows."

 

He stops talking and his chest, under the white uniform he wears his rising and falling, heavily then lays back down, while one of my little one's clambers out my arms. She crawls over to the edge of the bed and looks down at him, while he gives her a glare as he sits up then sighing, takes hold of her as she asks for something.

 

He places her in his lap, while she places her hands on his chest and soon, some small golden light spreads over the bruises as he looks down, frowning as the bruises start to disappear as even Shiro, looks surprised.

 

"That...Umm...alright, go back to Mama...No... I said, Mama not me." He says, while she pouts at him and he gives up as she curls up against him then begins to gently snuffle, falling asleep.

 

"I think she likes you, Grimmjow." Shiro says, to the blue haired person, who gives a tiny growl, which makes both my little boys turn their heads a small bead of sweat runs down his forehead and he gulps shakily.

 

"Enough, Keio and Rye, stop frightening him." I said, while my bedroom door suddenly opens as my Father comes in, along with Urahara-san and I feel two presences' behind me.

 

"Yo, Ichigo, Captain." I hear, Ikkaku say as Kon, coming around and sits up, rubbing his eyes then looks around as he frowns at all us, while still in the dress.

 

"Uhh...Did I miss something?" He says, while I sigh weakly and soon my stomach interrupts, growling loudly in the room.

 

"I think we should all head to Urahara-san's place." my father says, and I nod in reply, while getting up as Li-Li, wakes up then sees Kon, who quickly scoots behind Kenpachi to hide, behind his legs as she looks at him curiously.

 

** Chapter 6: Chapter 6 **

** Chapter 6 - Baby kicks and Holding One's Lover in One's Arms **

 

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

Renji, was slightly pissed with me for not telling him that I had disappeared to see why I had sensed a Garganta being opened. Thankfully, not major pissed with me and allows me to give him a hug, reassuring him I was alright for now.

 

"So, who's the Blueberry?" He whispers, while pulling back from the hug and just hope that Grimmjow, who was close by, didn't have acute hearing then leading Renji, away from the main part of the shop to our sleeping quarters, slide open the door.

 

"A former enemy, who has joined our cause - Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." I replied, while he steps inside and goes over to the cupboard to get out his sleeping kimono, when suddenly he places a hand to his abdomen.

 

"Oh...Shiro, the baby just kicked...ow." He chuckles, lightly and I come up to him, wrapping my arms around him as he takes hold of my hand, placing it on his abdomen covered by the oversized shirt he wears.

 

There is gentle kick, which makes me smile at him and feel glad that our child was sensing its Father's presence then kiss him, lightly on cheek. This makes him turn his face and he nuzzles against me then turning him around, lead him to over the futon.

 

Laying him down on it, I lay down next to him and pull him close to me, so he can snuggle up against me then pull the covers up around us, while resting my hand on his abdomen.

 

"Sleep, love. You'll need it." I whisper, kissing his forehead and soon the only sound in the sleeping quarters, is his gentle breathing as I look down at him then settle down as well to sleep.

 

** Chapter 7: Chapter 7 **

** Chapter 7 - Time Alone, Making Love, While Rain Falls Outside **

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

I had been adamant at first in letting my friends take care of my little ones, but soon was overruled when my Father, said that me and Kenpachi, needed some time alone and that they would be fine with them.

 

Now, alone with him and just enjoying his company, the both of us come to the Temple, which when I had been fighting the Hollow - The Grand Master - and where my sisters had been placed, so they weren't in danger.

 

A rumbling sounds above us, soon followed by rain droplets coming down and start to run as it becomes heavier, feeling it soaking through my clothes then reach the Temple, along with Kenpachi, stepping inside as we both look outside at the rain.

 

"You looked like drowned rat." He chuckles, looking at me as water drips onto the polished wooden floor and I laugh softly then look at him, seeing that his hair is plastered to his forehead.

 

"So, do you." I said, smiling at him and feel him take hold of me then tilting my chin up, kisses me lightly on the lips, while is other hand rests on my back.

 

"Then, let's get you get out of those soaked clothes and warm you up, Ichigo." He says, letting go my lips, to whisper it huskily in my ear as feel a wet ache forming, between my thighs.

 

After, finding some matches to light the candles, and a large golden blanket, he lays me down on it then taking hold of my cheek, bends his head down to my neck.

 

His lips trail up and down, making me tilt my head backwards to expose it more to him as he does it, while he moves away to go down my chest, until he comes to the small patch of curls of my wet, aching sex then looking up me, bends his head down between my thighs.

 

I arch slightly, gasping his name in the process and slide my hands down - one taking hold of the back of head and the other is cheek, to stroke gently with my thumb - as he pleasures me, intimately as I lay my head to one side on the golden blanket.

 

"Kenpachi, don't stop... haa... I'm so close." I pant out, feeling tingles run up my thighs and feel myself approaching, when he pulls away from me - denying me from having the orgasm - then gets over me, pushing his hips forwards into mine.

 

He soon starts to undulate his hips back and forth and with one hand, I take hold of his shoulder, sliding the other one down to hold of his hip then he lifts his head to look at me, continuing to move inside me.

 

"Ichigo...that's it. Feel the sensations, I'm giving you." He pants out, filling me with warmness that spreads right through my body as the bond that had been broken, begins to re-form, continuing to move inside me.

 

I look up at him, while he is doing this and allow myself to succumb to what he is giving, making me feel. Sweat that has formed runs down both our bodies, shining in the candle light like tiny diamonds and our Spiritual Pressure - which is around us both - is pulsating, throbbing as they bind together.

 

"Kenpachi...I'm going to..." I gasp out, while he bends down his head to my ear and continues to move inside me then bringing my legs up, wrap them around his waist.

 

"I know, I'm as well." He pants breathlessly in my ear, moving slightly faster inside me and sending pleasure surging through me as I tilt my head backwards to expose my neck, gasping breathlessly at the feel of his body against mine, the way his muscles ripple and how our bodies are one.

 

I could feel it. The pressure that had been building up inside me and soon, my back arches at the same time my thighs clench around his waist as extreme whiteness covers my vision. Muffling out all sound - except for the pounding of my heart against my ribcage - hearing him, give a guttural cry. It is soon followed by warmth filling me, spreading upwards through my body, making my eyes open wide to see golden chains, interlocked with mine.

 

"Kenpachi..." I hear myself gasping out, slowly feeling his thoughts of love, happiness and joy going through me then sink gently back down onto the blanket as it finishes.

 

My vision returns to normal, while I lay there, and he pulls out of me, to lay next to me on his back. His body is completely coated in droplets of sweat and his chest is rising and falling, heavily as he tries to get his breath back from what we had both experienced.

 

I loved him. I loved him, with all my heart and moving slowly, lean over him as he looks up at me then pulls me down to kiss me, which makes me kiss him back as I moan weakly when his tongue coaxes mine to entwine with his.

 

His large hands pull me onto his lap, where we just keep on kissing each other as he holds me close to him.

 

** Chapter 8: Chapter 8 **

** Chapter 8 - Visit from Rukia, bringing a Message from the Soul Society and Having to Separate Because of Orders **

****

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

I had not been expecting to see Rukia Kuchiki again, after she had been summoned back to the Soul Society by her Older Brother - Byakuya Kuchiki. But here she was and standing in front of me, while Kieo, Rye and Li-Li were all playing with colouring books that she had brought for them.

 

"So, what's the news? Ichigo, is with Kenpachi, having some time alone." I said, while she takes a sip of the tea that had made for her, because it nice to be kind to someone who was a friend of my brother.

 

Brother!?

 

That was new word, I was using for Ichigo. Describing him as a Brother to me.

 

"All Captains and Vice-Captains in the Human World must return to the Soul Society, due to plans for the War that is coming up. That means that Captain Kenpachi, must leave Ichigo, behind as this Order come from the Head Captain himself." She says, placing the saucer down on the small table, while Li-Li, comes crawling up to me into my lap as I allow her too.

 

"Rukia, if Kenpachi, does that it means that Ichigo will be vulnerable and I can't really protect him, with the Hollow form I have. It might take me over and might not let me return to my normal form - the one you're looking at now." I said, while she seems to know this information already and getting up, I hold Li-Li close as Grimmjow, comes in looking like he just met Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika.

 

"I'll take her. She actually helps me relax, when I'm stressed." He says, taking her out of my arms and going over to sit down then following Rukia, head out to the courtyard as she stops to look back at me.

 

"Will you tell, Ichigo that Rukia says "Hi" She says, while nod in reply and watch from the doorway, while she disappears in the Soul Reaper Door then head back inside to go and see Renji.

 

Renji, fresh from the shower and sitting at a small table is writing something, when I come in then turns his head to look at me, while I go up to him. Kneeling, behind him, I wrap my arms around him and just hold him to me, while he turns his head to bury it slightly in the crook of my arm.

 

"I don't want you to leave, Renji." I said, which makes him tighten his grip in my arm and tremble softly, while something wet lands on my sleeve.

 

"I have too. I can't disobey the orders and even though I risk losing our child, I have too. I'm sorry, Shiro. I'm so sorry." He says, voice breaking with emotion and soon breaks down into tears running down his face as I hold him for what I hope will not be the final and last time.

 

** Chapter 9: Chapter 9 **

** Chapter 9 - "Promise me, will see Each Other Again." **

****

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

After been told by Shiro, when me and Kenpachi, had returned from the Temple that Orders that all Captains and Vice-Captains return, I now stood with my children as Keio and Rye - the twins - and Li-Li in the arms of Grimmjow as he stands waiting for Senkaimon to be opened by the Soul Society.

 

Renji, is standing next to him in his Soul Reaper Uniform, after already saying goodbye to Shiro, who is standing in the doorway as the Senkaimon appears, the doors sliding open as Rukia, appears.

 

Both me, Kenpachi and Renji, all tense as we see who is behind her and recognize the wizened old face, but with hidden emotion of the Head Captain of the Soul Society then he comes up to us.

 

His eyes flick over to the children, while feel Kieo and Rye hide behind my legs as I place a hand over their heads to reassure that everything was alright, and this person wasn't going to harm them.

 

The Old man doesn't say anything at all to me and just heads over to Kenpachi, indicating him to follow him so they can talk without being overheard then I watch silently as the two talk, Kenpachi trying to argue that he needs to stay with me and with our children.

 

I felt scared and frightened at the same time, that this War when it happened would change everything.

 

Would it be the same for us?

 

Would Kenpachi, be allowed to stay?

 

I could see that he trying to keep his rage down, clenching his fists slightly and soon slumps in defeat as the Old man, says more words then they come back over. He doesn't say anything to Renji, just heads to the Senkaimon and waits for the rest Ikkaku and Yumichika, plus Yachiru, who after saying goodbye to her little sister and brothers as she called them, handing them each a bag of her special candy, clambers up onto his shoulder.

 

He's about to go into it, when he stops and turns then comes right up to me, taking hold of me with one hand, while the other tilts my chin up so he can kiss me as I place my hands on his chest.

 

It is gentle, making me quiver against him and tears form in my eyes then he lets go as I breathe shakily as I look at him.

 

"Promise me, you will come back to us." I said, while he looks at his children and kisses me again as I find myself not wanting to let go of him.

 

"I... will...Ichigo. I'll come back to you and our children, I promise. Also, look after the Moon-flower for me." He says, pulling away from me and heading into the light, looking back one last time as I see a single tear run down his cheek, before the doors slip close behind him.

 

I head back inside and my Father, with my sisters, come over to me and hug me as I begin to cry into his chest, while my little one's hug my legs to comfort me.

 

"Let it out, let it out." He says, while I just allow myself to be held by him, my family and my children.

 

** Chapter 10: Chapter 10 **

** Chapter 10 – Facing the Enemy Within Itself and Return of the One's Lover **

****

(Author's Note – Not Fake Lovers in this, because I'm not cruel like that. They need to see them, so this is both Renji and Kenpachi returning for real. No Arrancar pretending to be them.)

 

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

"You okay?" Ichigo, asks me, making me lift my head from the bowl of noodle soup I'm eating as we sit on the veranda in the front of the shop then lift my head from the bowl, seeing that he is looking at me with concern.

 

"Maybe. I miss him, and I'm concerned about the little one." I replied, while he looks at me and getting up, I head back inside to the kitchen area.

 

Tessai, is making something else when we come in and the children are helping him - Kieo, Rye and Li-Li – or more like trying to as I pick her up then wipe her clean as Ichigo, stands there watching quietly.

 

"What have you been doing, Li-Li? Making something?" I said, while she looks at her brothers and nods in reply, while wonder where is Grimmjow, now as usually he was with her.

 

"Ichigo, could you take Li-Li? I going to look for Grimmjow, alright." I said, while he takes her and smiles as she nuzzles against him then heading out, quickly flash-step upwards into the air soon running across the sky.

 

The humans down below can't see me and are oblivious to what is going on above their heads then I come to a halt, standing still as I close my eyes summoning the ribbons to find Grimmjow as different one's fly towards to me.

 

I see a blue one among them and grab hold it, feeling the trace of a Spiritual Pressure from one person that Ichigo, had sworn to kill when they next met then suddenly my own Spiritual pressure rises, shooting up into the air as I feel the mask forming on my face.

 

I bring my hands up and try to rip it off, but I can feel it fully cover me then suddenly like falling through water, I'm dragged by chains that wrap around my body. They are pulling me down and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

 

** Shiro's Inner World: **

****

I had not expected to see Zangestu, again after all this time and look up at him as he floats towards me then places a hand on the chains wrapped around me. He soon pulls his hand back, when I see that an energy barrier has been placed around it and is stopping him letting me go then he brings out a sword then places the tip on the chains near covering my chest.

 

He stabs down hard, right through the chains and straight through my chest as I cry out, oxygen bubbles rising in a silent scream then my Spiritual Pressure, explodes outwards sending pieces of chain flying in all directions as I feel myself being pulled upwards.

 

I land on a building and get up, using the new sword I been given as a crutch then see My true Vaste Lorde form, standing there and bringing the sword up, grip the handle tightly as it rushes towards me.

 

I block the sword, feeling myself being pushed back as sparks fly in all directions, while I feel myself being pushed down by the other sword then with my strength push it off, making a metallic ring echo around us both in this world.

 

"You are afraid. Your letting your fear overrule you." I hear, Zangestu saying and his hand slide over mine then lower my sword, letting go of it as he pulls away from me.

 

It rushes towards me and spreading my arms out as though I'm going to hug someone, I feel it slam into my chest then wrap my arms around it. Blood soon seeps through the white haori staining it crimson, while I bring one hand up to take hold of the back of its head and just hold it.

 

"I'm not afraid of your anymore." I whisper, quietly and feel it stiffen in my grip at the words then it starts to dissolve away into fine particles which float up into the air as I watch quietly, soon feeling my Inner World start to change.

 

Picking up the sword, I sheathe it and turn to look at Zangestu, who stands there on his cane then saying goodbye to him, head towards the archway that had formed for me to return to the Human World.

 

**End of Shiro's Inner World**

 

When I come around, I lay there and see through the eyeholes of the mask that I'm in the basement. Meaning that Urahara-san, must have found me in the suspended state and brought me back here then bring my hand up, pull the mask off like Venetian mask then sit up, sighing softly as I look at it.

 

"I see that you have sorted the Enemy within yourself." I hear, the man saying and lift my head to look at him, while he looks down at me with hat covering the lower half of his face.

 

"Grimmjow, alright. I tried to find him, but when I checked for his Spiritual Ribbon, it had traces of Aizen on it." I said, which makes Urahara-san give small "hmm" at this new information that I have just given him.

 

"He is fine, for now. But, I would like you to mentor him." He says, while I get up and head to the ladder that leads upstairs then stop to look at him.

 

He wanted me to train Grimmjow - like Genos in the manga One Punch Man, who asked to become Saitama's sidekick or disciple. I guess I could do it, so he didn't rush into fights or battles to end up badly injured or worse bleeding to death.

 

"Fine, I do it. But, you keep this from Ichigo." I said, clambering up the ladder and reaching the top to see suddenly Renji, standing in the main area of the Urahara-san's Shop.

 

My heart skips a beat, while I almost forget how to breathe and soon rush over to him then grab hold of him, hugging him close to me.

 

"Renji!? You come back." I choked out, voice breaking with emotion and take hold of cheeks as he looks at me then kiss him on the lips, gently.

 

"I couldn't stay there. I needed to see you, be with you and have the baby here." He says, while I hug him again and just hold him close to me.

 

Glad that we had been both reunited again and that we were having the little one here.

 

** Chapter 11: Chapter 11 **

** Chapter 11 – "I've Missed You" and Consummating the Marriage Proposal, Between Each Other **

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

"You, Big brute. Send a message next time to Urahara-san, so I know that you're going to do this." I said, while Kenpachi, holds me in his arms and kisses my cheek, soon followed by my eyelids then my lips as I kiss him back.

 

Relishing in the feeling of them, after being separated from him for so long. Because in the Soul Society time was different from the Human world. So even though he had left few days ago, for him when he was in that place it would have been mouths for him to try to get back to me and his family.

 

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time, Ichigo." He says, letting go of my lips and looking down at me then bends his head down to my neck, while placing me up against the wall as I gasp softly at the feel of his lips on my skin.

 

His hands slide downwards and lift me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist soon tilting my head backwards as he moves his lips in a certain way that makes me, start to gasp breathlessly.

 

I rub myself against him and can feel, down below a heat pooling between my thighs then because I was wearing a kimono it starts to slide of my shoulders, revealing to him my chest as he moves away from my neck, kissing his way along my jaw then takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The way he is doing it, makes me grind against him to emphasize that I wanted him, now.

 

He pulls away, from my chest and looks at me. His green eyes have changed colour again to golden swirling mass that makes me feel like I'm being swallowed in his love for me then he takes me away from the wall, carrying me over to the futon. Gently, he lays me down on it and gets over me as I bring my hands up to part his uniform then pulling it apart to reveal his scarred chest to me.

 

"I remember the first time we fought. You were so intent on me scarring you." I say, while placing a hand on the scar and soon lean up to kiss it, trailing my lips upwards as he sighs softly then lifts me up into his lap, so I straddle him.

 

"Which you did. Now, stay quiet and still." He whispers, huskily in my ear, at the sametime lifting my hips up a wee bit and soon slides a hand underneath the kimono then feel him pull the new lace knickers that been given as birthday gift from my Dad down and off.

 

Now fully naked under the kimono, his hand moves away and back to my front, where he calmly undoes his lower half of his uniform then he lets go of me. He lays back and keeping my hips up, he pulls the lower half of his uniform further down – so I don't get chafing – then sliding my hand between both our bodies, I take hold of it.

 

Gently, I lower myself down onto it and soon tilt my head backwards as he becomes fully sheathed inside me. A moan which I can't hold back escapes from me in the process and his hands take hold of my hips, while I lower my head to look at him.

 

"We are so in trouble." I gasp out, which makes him chuckle lightly, because last time Urahara-san, had blocked us from making love and yet, the old master wasn't disturbing us then Kenpachi, begins to move his hips.

 

Undulating them up and down, in a way that makes moans of pleasure from me and breathless gasping from him, soon fill the small sleeping place as we finally re-connect after being separated for so long from each other.

 

It feels so good, making love like this with him and feeling both our Spiritual Pressure's float around us like stars being formed in the Solar System as everything seems dissolve around us, only showing that and nothing else for endless miles.

 

It felt like I had been reborn and that nothing – not even Aizen – can separate the chains that been made between us, when we had first properly bonded together in the Temple, while rain had fallen outside as I remember the golden cover, the candles and his warm body against mine.

 

"Don't stop…Kenpachi…Fill me, with everything, your happiness and love for me. For them as well, Kieo, Rye and Li-Li." I gasp out, feeling waves of emotion soon flood through mine and right into my body as I gasp breathlessly at the feelings of them.

 

"Ichigo…My annatar (Japanese for Darling or Husband), Will you accept my ring?" He asks me, while I feel a golden band of energy fly over to me and cover my ring finger, soon forming the shape of an intricate ring.

 

"Kenpachi, I accept your ring. I accept it." I gasp out, taking hold of both his cheeks and bending down to kiss him on the lips, while he brings his hand up to take hold of the back of my head, sifting his hand through my hair.

 

I was now his, forever and for eternity. Nothing would break that. Nothing.

 

** Chapter 12: Chapter 12 **

** Chapter 12 – Being Together, again after Being Separated for So Long **

****

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

Renji, is standing there in a patterned bath kimono, while I wait for him to join me in the Steam Bath's that Urahara-san had in the basement.

 

He takes hold of it and slowly - sensuously - he peels it off then allows it to pool at his feet, as he steps out the circle it has made. He descends the carved steps that lead into the Steam Pool's and soon swims over to me then taking hold of him, pull him, gently flush against me.

 

"Shiro...I was scared that they would take the child, away. That's why, I come back." Renji says, looking up at me and placing a hand to abdomen, where I place my hand over his then bend my head down kissing him, gently on the lips.

 

He kisses back, softly and sliding one hand down, place it gently on his abdomen to feel my child as he lets go to look up at me then reaches up to my ear.

 

"Make love to me." He whispers softly in my ear, while I lift him up and placing him up against the rock face, bend my head down to his neck as I push my hips forwards, gently into his then pulling him away from it.

 

In the centre of the largest of the pools - the water sloshing around us both – I gently, move my hips up and down, holding him close to me. He moans heavily in my arms, while I trail my lips up and down his pale neck as droplets of water run down his body, falling into the water with soft plipping noises, causing mini-ripples.

 

I can feel his Spiritual Pressure, wrapping around mine as I lift my head from his neck to look up at my Lover.

 

My Mate.

 

His eyes are fill of happiness, love and joy. I can feel that I'm coming close and pulling away from him, wade him over to the steps then ascend them. Carrying him over to the large towel, I laid out before I got into the Steam Pool, I lay him down and getting over him push back in as he brings his hands up to hold me close to him.

 

One hand takes hold of my shoulder and the other the back of my head, entangling with my hair – which had become longer at some stage – as I continue to move my hips back and forth into his. Slowly, undulating them at the sametime he moves his hips in synch with mine.

 

"Shiro…I'm close... I'm so close." He gasps out, in my ear and wraps his legs around my waist as I speed up my thrusts slightly, sensing the pressure that building in within me is coming to climax.

 

"I know…I'm close as well…Renji?!" I gasp out, soon arching my back and giving harsh cry as my body tenses then whimper as it continues to go through me.

 

He holds me closer to him, clenching his legs around me and moving slightly over him, I take hold of the back of his head with one hand as the other grips the towel tightly for support as I feel it still going through me.

 

When it finishes, I collapse on top of him panting labourly as I try to get my breath back from the intense high that I just experienced, feeling him unwrap his legs from around my waist then lower them down as he weakly tries to get back his breath.

 

I pull out of him and look down at him, seeing his body is covered in thin body of sweat, chest rises and falls slowly as he tries to get his breath back and his hair is slightly damp with it then kiss him on the lips, making him moan weakly in my arms as he flips us so that I lay on my back.

 

"I need you again. I just need you inside me, again." He gasps breathlessly, while lifting his hips up and sliding a hand between our bodies then gently lowers himself down, giving a hitched gasp when he does it.

 

He places both hands on the towel and soon begins to move his hips up and down, while I place my hands on his hips to hold them as everything dissolves into love and steam.

 

** Chapter 13: Chapter 13 **

** Chapter 13 – Morning After, Last Night, Morning Sickness and Fear of Losing a Child Again **

****

(Writer's Note – I have decided that Ichigo will have four children and that is all. This one will be called Ukuro. Also, warnings for emotional bits in this, because of Ichigo being pregnant again.)

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

****

The sun is filtering through a gap in the curtain, making me come around and lay there, just enjoying the fact that Kenpachi, was with me. Holding me close to him, while I turn my head to look over my shoulder at him and remember last night, when he made love to me in way that felt so different from our previous lovemaking.

 

He is sleeping calmly, with one hand resting on the side of my hip and sensing that I'm awake, he snuggles up closer to me then I feel warm lips, brush against my neck. They trail up and down, making me tilt my head backwards as he does it then he pulls away from my neck.

 

"Was last night, alright for you?" He asks me, while I roll to lay on my back and he props himself up on his elbow to look down at me, while I look up at the ceiling of the spare sleeping quarters.

 

A moth had flown in the middle of the night and was fluttering around the lamp, which still had some light left in it then grabbing his free hand, place it on my cheek, covering it with my own.

 

"I…. Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." I reply, throwing the cover back on the futon and heading to the bathroom, where I manage to reach the sink in time then my stomach heaves weakly what I had eaten last night.

 

I lift my head to look in the mirror above the sink, while he comes in and hands me glass of water. I take it and sip some to get rid of the acidic taste in my mouth then washing out the sink, feel him wrap his arms around me, gently.

 

"It's alright, Ichigo." He says, while I lean against him for support as my legs literally feel like jelly and he leads me out of the bathroom, taking me over to the futon.

 

He lays me down on it and goes back into the bathroom, while I hear the tap running then he comes back through. He gets down and dabs my forehead with a wet cloth then placing it to one side, when I push his hand away to tell him that I was alright now.

 

"I should get changed. I need to go and check on Li-Li, Rye and Kieo." I said, getting up slowly and head over to the closet to get some fresh clothes.

 

I shrug them on and just stand there, complementing the fact that deep down inside I was afraid of losing this fourth child, which had started to grow within my womb then head to the door, sliding it open.

 

He has gone into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and maybe I shouldn't have moved his hand away. Just allowed him to continue and stepping out into the corridor head to our children's sleeping quarters, after sliding it shut behind me.

 

Li-Li, when I come into the sleeping quarters is laying curled in the crook of Grimmjow's arm and gently snuffling in her sleep, while her brothers are laying on the futon, blankets all akimbo on top of them.

 

I smile, gently and head over to them then gently bend down, sorting the blankets so they don't get cold then go over to Li-Li, kissing her forehead gently as she moves in her sleep. Her eyes flutter open and soon her green eyes look blearily into mine.

 

"Mama?!" She says, surprised that I have come to see her and her brothers, while I smile down at her and move a strand of hair from forehead then gently, tuck it behind her ear.

 

"It's alright. Go back to sleep, Mama, just wanted to see that you and your brothers are alright." I whisper, quietly to not wake Grimmjow and kiss her on the cheek, while she snuggles back down then falls asleep again.

 

They were so young and innocent, while I walk back to my sleeping quarters and suddenly stop to lean against the wall for support, feeling tears form as I place my head in my hands. I can't seem to stop crying and can hear the hitched sobbing coming from me, echo slightly in the empty corridor as I try not to think that if this war become too much – that if Aizen won.

 

I would never see them again and sink into despair over their deaths, if he killed them. I'm crying so much, that I don't hear the door sliding open and suddenly arms take hold of me, while his large hand takes hold of the back of my head, placing it on his chest.

 

I tremble in Kenpachi's arms and shakily push him away from me, heading into our sleeping quarters then hear the door slide shut behind. I do not turn to face him, and he comes up to me, turning me slowly around to face him.

 

I turn my face away from him, still trembling and his hand comes up, taking hold of my chin then gently, turning it to face him. He soon moves it away and begins to wipe the tears that are running down my cheeks, away with his thumb.

 

"I'm sorry. I don't what came over me. I... Just hold me, please." I said, throat now sore from crying and he takes hold of me, wrapping his arms around me then rest my head on his chest.

 

Just allowing him to hold me, like this.

 

** Chapter 14: Chapter 14 **

** Chapter 14 – Conflicted Feelings and Getting Lost in What It Brings **

****

(Author's Note – Grimmjow loves Shiro. But, Shiro loves Grimmjow. So, this is where the conflicted feelings begin and Shiro, tries to figure what to do with them)

** Shiro’s P.O.V: **

 

"Again. Use not your anger to attack me. Control it." I said, holding the kendo sword out to Grimmjow, who gives a slight huff as he blows a piece of blue fringe out of his eyes.

 

The amount of training, I been doing with him had resulted in me and him, spending most of our time in the training area in Urahara-san's cellar then he takes it off me.

 

"Alright. Sorry, it's just I'm used to fighting my own way." He says, slamming down with kendo sword as I stand there with one behind my back, blocking it immediately then twirling it, hit him hard in the face or don't because he soon blocks it.

 

I flash-step behind him, bringing it down and he whirls around, hitting hard managing to send me flying backwards into the air with harsh kick in the stomach. This also breaks the wooden kendo sword, making it splinter into tiny fragments, which go flying in all directions.

 

I hit one of stone structures that is shaped like termite mound, while creating a shape in it of myself and look straight at Grimmjow, seeing that his eyes are glowing with energy then bringing my hand up to my face, look at him.

 

"Bring your powers out. Your next level of training is now beginning. So, prepare yourself." I said, calling the mask forth to me and soon feel the whiteness of it, go over my face then lift my head, flash-stepping out the crater as it makes a sonic boom noise in the training area in the cellar.

 

Out the eye-slits of it, I watch as he brings his sword out and places his hand on it, like he was scarring down it then a burst of pure energy surges from him. It swirls around him and forms a storm around him then dissipates as he grins – a opened mouth grin – it reveals him in his true form.

 

The silent, but deadly Panther and he flash-steps up to, appearing in front of me as he twists in mid-air aiming for my head, while I grab hold of his ankle. I feel the wind from the move shift my head to one side, ruffling the collar on my neck then let go of it.

 

He steps back from me and I bring a hand up, indicating to him to come at me with all he has then he lunges at me, forming a fist which makes the air ripple around it.

 

His own power was that great and allow him to punch me in the face – because I was testing to see how strong was he – feeling it snap my head backwards, but not breaking it. Meaning he was holding back and for good reason, only enemies deserved to have their necks snapped.

 

It becomes like a deadly dance between us, energy sparking all around us in the air and I go to block a kick, but he brings his hand up, forming a ball of blue energy that flings at me as he flash-steps away from me.

 

It sends my hurtling towards the ground, where landing I bring my hand up, pinching together two fingers to form a ball of crimson energy then standing still, send them out like projectiles.

 

He dodges between them with ease, blurring into nothingness and suddenly a foot kicks, straight upwards into my face.

 

Like when earthquake happens, it sends a crack running up the middle of the mask and shattering it instantly in half then because of the Spiritual Pressure it shatters again in tiny fragments that glint in the artificial light as I feel myself, slowly fall backwards in slow motion.

 

It was like, when I had been taken over by my Hollow, falling through water and when I land on the sand - it is with muffled thump as the pieces of the mask fall around my head. I breathe in and back out, while he comes up to me then looks down at me.

 

"Shiro!? Are you okay?" He asks me, coming up to me and looking down at me, while I just stare at the ceiling then breathe in and out, gently as my chest rises and falls.

 

I sit up and get up, slowly then turning walk away from him. A fair distance and holding my hand, call the particles of the mask to me. They shudder on the sand, like they were almost alive and soon come into my hand forming the mask as it once was.

 

"Again. Prepare yourself." I said, while turning slightly to look back at him and he bows slightly in acknowledgment at those words as I slide the mask back on.

 

Soon opening my eyes and waiting for him to make the first move.

 

(Time Skip - After Battle)

 

"That's better. My bones, don't ache anymore, now." Grimmjow moans, while relaxing against the edge of the steam pool that were in and placing both hands on the rock ledge then closing his eyes for wee while.

 

It was largest of the two and I was across from, sipping a cup of hot sake with one hand and just relaxing, while the pool healed the bruises he managed to inflict on me, during our training then look at him.

 

He had changed, caring deeply for Ichigo's child Li-Li and enjoying her company. Today, though before we had started training, I had heard Ichigo, crying in the corridor and would have gone to comfort him, ask him what was wrong.

 

Yet, I hadn't. I had allowed his lover to do it and my sixth sense was telling that Ichigo was fearing for his children and their safety then suddenly feel a hand touch my chest.

 

I look up to see that Grimmjow, had waded silently over to me and is looking at me in way that is making my heart start to thud against my ribcage then he lays his head down on my chest. He doesn't say anything to me and maybe this was because he wasn't used to being in a make-shift family like this.

 

"If you're afraid of dying. Tell me, Grimmjow. Because I'm here for you to be someone you can confide in." I said, which makes him shift slightly in my grip and I look down at him, seeing that tears have formed in his eyes.

 

"Yes. But, I'm also afraid to lose the one I have fallen for. Even though they love another." He says, while my heart skips a beat and I push him away from me in the process then rise, water running down my body and back into the steam pool.

 

I now feel conflicted. Grimmjow, was saying that he was afraid of losing someone who loved another, yet the only person I could think of was me, by just the way he said it.

 

He has risen and wades up to me, making the water move out like waves moving across the sand on a beach then he is right up against me, bending his head up then tentively placing his lips against mine to test my reaction.

 

I was going against everything. I was betraying my Mate – Renji – and feeling bad, yet my hands come up and take hold of him, pulling Grimmjow, flush against me. I wade him backwards, dashing him right up against the rock face of the steam pool.

 

My hands slide downwards and lift his thighs up, hitching them around my waist, while my mind is screaming at me to internally stop what I'm doing, right now.

 

It felt like I was standing at the top of a cliff, ready to just fall into the waters below then my own body betrays me, which makes him let go of my lips to cry out in the silence of the steam pool as shove my hips forwards into his.

 

And I plunge downwards into the choppy waters and allow them to pull me down to where the monster of the deep lurks. The one who waits for me.

 

** Chapter 15: Chapter 15 **

** Chapter 15 – The Vision of Battle Yet to Come and Meeting the Beast Within One's Lover **

****

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

****

** Vision Scene **

 

The sounds of swords clashing and people screaming in the far distance, are muffled by what I'm hiding in as I weakly, lay curled up in the small alcove made of two stones slabs that had fallen over each other.

 

I feel another jolt of pain, go through my abdomen and know that the baby – Ukuro – was coming, no matter what. The contractions had started, just as Aizen, had come onto the battlefield and Shiro, sensing that he intended to come after me had distracted him, by attacking him.

 

I can feel my heart, pounding against my ribcage and through the bond, Kenpachi's pain, anger and rage that was coming off him in waves as he tries to reach me. He been separated from me, during an explosion and I was alone with no-one to help me.

 

I know that I would have to do it, myself and placing my back against the make-shift wall, I part my legs then rip the lower half of my Shinigami uniform, so that it wasn't in the way of me giving birth to him or her.

 

Soon, another contraction hits me and makes me cry out at the pain it causes, then begin to push weakly the child out of the comfort of my womb. It hurts, so much and tears soon start running down my cheeks, while I dig my hands into the Captain's uniform that Kenpachi had given me as a gift.

 

There would be no doubt, that people would be hearing these cries and Kenpachi, I can feel through the bond is panicking and shocked – because neither of us, expected me to go into labour now.

 

Suddenly, a wailing echoes in the small hidden space and placing my hands, between my open legs, I pick up my new-born child – my fourth child. I place him on my chest and he snuffles against it, sniffing my scent so he is comforted by it then smile at him, weakly.

 

A noise sounds and suddenly a shadow covers the entrance to my hiding place as I grab hold of my sword, holding it out in front of me. The child is silent in my arm and I can feel my heart start to pound against my ribcage as they step down into the hiding place.

 

**End of Vision Scene**

 

What had I just seen?

 

I lay there, under the futon cover and stare up at the ceiling as I try to think of answer for what I had just seen. A Battle was happening, and I had been separated at some point from Kenpachi, while I think back to it then was giving birth to the child that was growing within my womb, right now.

 

Why had been shown it?

 

Was Zangestu inside my Inner World, showing me something that was yet to come to pass?

 

Or, was just something that was being shown to me, by an unknown force that I didn't know about?

 

I had no answers to these questions that were whirling around my head.

 

Kenpachi, shifting in his sleep makes me turn my face away from staring up at the ceiling and look at him, seeing how peaceful he looked. Like, nothing could disturb him from his sleep, except a nightmare.

 

His face, suddenly begins to twitch and the hand closest to me, starts to spasm as I begin to feel through the bond – pain, fear and something else – that was frightening me. I try to get through the bond, but it was like it was being blocked from the inside and soon he shoots up, hunching over himself.

 

"Kenpachi? What's wron…" I begin to say, only to be suddenly pinned down hard and his body getting over mine then feel him bend down his head, scenting me. His eyes in the moonlight, don't glint green, but a swirling mass of gold that I had seen before in his eyes.

 

He moves, inhaling deeply in the process and this told me that this wasn't him – it was the Beast within him, that was in control now – then he lifts his head to look at me. I bring my hand up to his cheek, taking hold of it and he nuzzles against it then moving to one side, lays down next to me.

 

I roll to face him and snuggle into his chest, while he tucks the duvet cover under me – so I didn't get cold – then places a hand over me, resting it on my back as I allow sleep to overcome me.

 

** Chapter 16: Chapter 16 **

** Chapter 16 – Nothing Need to Be Explained About the Incident and Some Captains Arrive from the Soul Society **

****

(Author's Note – From this Chapter and onwards, it will now have P.O.V from Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Renji. Telling, basically their stories.)

 

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

"Grimmjow. This wasn't meant to happen." I said, looking at him and he seems to physically jolt at this then rolls to face away from me, while the both of us are laying on the stone ground near the Steam Pool.

 

I had betrayed my Mate, by laying with Grimmjow and knew that this would cause a rift between me and Renji, if he find out. He was pregnant with my own child and loved me, while I loved him.

 

Suddenly, I sit up and can sense Renji's Spiritual Pressure, close by then getting up, head over to where my clothes off. I stop, when I reach them and see that Renji, is sitting there then stands up as the steam around, clears away from him. He had been crying, his eyes were red, and he immediately slaps me across the cheek – I deserved it – then turn to look at him.

 

I can feel through our bond – anger, hurt and betrayal – all wrapped into one, tightly knitted ball and he flings it at me, through it then begins to cry, again.

 

I hear Grimmjow, behind me and turn to look back at him, seeing that he is trying so hard to not let his emotions get the better of him. He picks up his clothes and shrugs them back on.

 

** Renji's P.O.V: **

 

Shiro.

 

I couldn't believe that this happened, while feeling angry, emotionally hurt and betrayed by what he had done. He lain with Grimmjow, even though he loved me and yet, I couldn't understand why.

 

I remembered when I first met him – cocky, flirty and sexy looking – and remember the kiss that I had given him to make sure he took the medicine. I had been aroused after that and had to have a cold shower to make it go away.

 

Yet, my body had stayed aroused and I had succumbed to my desire, by thinking how it would feel to have him inside me, kissing me and touching me down there with his lips.

 

Could I forgive him? What he had done?

 

It wasn't really his fault and I had seen that Grimmjow, had fallen for Shiro. The blue-haired young man, did love him and yet, he would move on.

 

He would find someone else, yet always hold a candle of love for Shiro. I sigh, softly and come out my thoughts then look at my lover, who seems to be worrying that going to hurt him again.

 

All because of what he did.

 

"Shiro, I forgive you. I understand that Grimmjow, loves you and you don't have to explain what occurred between the two of you. It happened, alright and I don't need to know about." I said, which makes him look at me with surprise and shock that I was saying this then holding out his kimono, help him slide it on.

 

"I. Renji…" He begins to say, but shush him, by placing a finger to his lips and he nods silently in reply then leaning up, because it seemed he had gotten taller – a growth spurt, already for Hollow, who was about the same age as Ichigo – kiss him, gently on the lips.

 

** Grimmjow's P.O.V: **

 

I wasn't going to really stay, but the conservation had turned interesting and when Renji, had said those words to him, even I was shocked and surprised.

 

He was right that I loved Shiro, deep down inside and had since he had been in the Arrancar Group, run by the no-good Son of Bitch – Aizen Sousuke – I had developed a crush, which had become full on.

 

Maybe, it was time to move one and find someone else that would love me and I them. Children, though I would have to think of and could always adopt if I wanted to then ruffle a hand through my hair, while clambering out the cellar door, hear my name being called by Li-Li.

 

"Grijow!" She calls out, which makes me smile and go out to the courtyard seeing that she is looking around for me then spots me, running over to me.

 

I lift her up and holding her above my head, smile at her as she giggles at me. Holding her hands out like the wings of bird, while I now spin around with her in my arms as she flaps them up and down.

 

Ichigo's only daughter, so young and innocent that I swore now, that I would protect from anyone who threatened to harm her or even her Brothers – Kieo and Rye – that they would never be in fear of hiding and would be able to show themselves.

 

Because, I'm so busy playing with her that I don't hear a Senkaimon opening. What I do feel is the Spiritual Pressure, which makes me lower Li-Li and hold her close to my chest, while she whimpers as figures appear from out of the whiteness.

 

"Grimmjow, go inside. Please." I hear, Urahara-san, saying suddenly beside me that it causes my heart to skip a beat and wonder where the hell, did he appear from him.

 

Had he been there the all-time?

 

I head inside, looking back as he goes up to the Captains, who have arrived and wonder, who were they?

 

Why were they here?

 

Could it be, that the Head Captain had made a decision that would affect Ichigo and Kenpachi?

 

I did not know the answers to these questions, while heading to my sleeping quarters, so that I was not in the way of Urahara-san and his quests.

 

** Chapter 17: Chapter 17 **

** Chapter 17 – Telling Dad, the News and One's Lover Making Sure that No Harm Comes to One **

****

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

Dad, is in the kitchen when I come into my house that I not stepped into for a while, because Urahara-san, had wanted to check some things with him in private then go up to him, while he turns to see who had come in.

 

I had made the decision to tell him, about my marriage to Kenpachi and that I was having a fourth child. I was nervous about it and seem to walk back and forth, until I go up to him as he watches me with interest.

 

"Ichigo, is something bothering you." He says, which makes me stop pacing about due to my nerves and open my mouth to speak, when suddenly I hear my sisters come running down the stairs.

 

Kuzu and Karin, must have noticed me from the window and soon they are hugging me, both tightly to them as Kuzu, begins to cry with joy that I was home. They had missed me and felt like, kicking Urahara-san's butt when I got back to his shop.

 

** Kenpachi's P.O.V: **

****

(Author's Note – First time writing a POV for Him. Okay, let's do this)

 

"Achooooo!"

 

The sneeze that comes from Urahara-san, makes me nearly spill the hot cup of mild Sake – I didn't want to get drunk – and turn to look at him, while the both of us, sit on the veranda at the front of shop.

 

"Sorry. Someone I think someone is saying something about me through the Soul Eether – probably Ichigo." He says, which makes me give a slight grin, which I hide as I take a sip from the cup and feel proud that my lover was saying it.

 

Even if it was through the Soul Eether – whatever that was, I didn't pay attention to that kind of stuff when I joined the Soul Society – then remember the time when I had the dream.

 

Or more like Erotic Dream, as I thought about and blush fully as it all comes flooding back to me. I hoped that Urahara-san hadn't noticed it and quickly, re-fill the cup with mild Sake and take sip of it.

 

How it showed Ichigo, flushed and wanton with him begging me not stop, while we were both in forest I did not recognise. How it had felt so real, that I was inside him and remember had woken up, sweating heavily as well feeling a painful ache between my thighs.

 

Now, he was pregnant with my fourth child and had already given birth to Three beautiful ones – Kieo, Rye and Li-Li. Sweet daughter, who wanted to learn how to fight and handle a sword, when she grew up, while her Brothers were so different from her.

 

Mischief little things in disguise and had already pranked poor Tessai this morning with the cakes he was making – by adding the very Spicy pepper – to the mix. I was surprised that anyone could stomach those, and one person could.

 

Renji, pregnant and bearing Shiro's child had craving for them. He was also starting to glow as Yoruichi-san had called it when visiting and I come out of thoughts, when I notice a distinctive black cat with recognisable Spiritual Pressure is sitting near the front door of the shop.

 

"Yoruichi-san?!" Urahara-san, says in way that makes me splutter and soon cough, harshly then watch, while wiping my mouth, as he waddles over to her then picks up her, with a strange smile on his face.

 

He starts to say things, which make me blush so red that even though I hear Ikkaku, come up to me, I cannot keep the blush, from not rising and quickly pour all the mild Sake into the cup, draining the cup soon in one gulp as he looks at me, blinking.

 

"Captain, are you blushing?" He asks me, while Urahara-san is still saying things that were no doubt intentional to make me blush – the bastard, I would get him for this.

 

"NO!" I shout, instead feeling my voice go high-pitched in the process and quickly getting up, head inside as Ikkaku, begins to laugh out loud that the fact is on Captain was blushing like a red Strawberry.

 

I reach mine and Ichigo's Sleeping Quarters, without meeting anyone else who will ask questions then sliding the door open, step inside and slide it shut, behind me. I couldn't believe that Urahara-san had done that, and wonder were had he got his information about it.

 

Ruffling a hand through my hair, I sigh softly at the fact that I was still getting used to the fact that I had fallen for Ichigo and head to the closet, opening it then look down at the small jewellery box that I had hidden under the spare Haori.

 

I open it and look at the two intricate rings that lay nestled in the fabric as I stroke the one that I'm planning to give to Ichigo – even though he wore a Spiritual Ring, around his finger when I had asked him to marry me – then place it back in its hiding place.

 

I close the closet door, stepping away and stroke the wood, softly then head to the bathroom, decided that need a shower to relax.

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

I lean back in the warm bath, sighing softly and rest a hand on my slightly swollen abdomen, while feeling glad that I had told Dad, everything about me and Kenpachi. That I was with Kenpachi's fourth child and that I wore the Spiritual ring that had been given to me when he asked me to marry him, that night.

 

He loved me, so much and I, him. I loved his kisses, the way he held me after our lovemaking, the way he felt inside me and how he cared deeply for his children that I had borne, plus the one growing inside me.

 

I know that I would be giving to birth to the little one, because of what the vision had showed me, in a difficult situation then the bathroom, door opens as my Dad, comes in. He goes to the end of the bath and sits slightly on the edge of it then gently, smiles at me.

 

"I'm happy and proud of you, for telling me. Don't be embarrassed at that." He says, which makes me blush slightly, then hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

 

He looks at me and shrug my shoulders at him then he gets up, heading out and closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

Who would be calling at this moment?

 

It was late at night and I had thought of returning to Urahara-san's. Yet, I had felt tired and needed to relax for wee while, so this was why I was having a bath.

 

Footsteps sound, in the corridor and the door opens to reveal Kenpachi, grinning slightly as he leans against the doorway as I blush fully at his look. I was so going to murder my Dad, when I got out the bathroom and my lover soon steps inside, closing the door behind him.

 

He comes over, sliding the leather jacket off and placing it on the towel rail then sits on the edge of the bath, looking at me as he places a hand to the water. He looks like he had just a shower, his hair still slightly wet from it and slides his hand through the water then up my thigh, with a gentle caress.

 

I gasp softly at the touch, feeling him move it and take hold of my cheek then bends down, in the process falling in as he quickly flips me, so he doesn't hurt me. He rises slightly, completely covered in soap suds on his clothes and completely soaked through, while the tank top he wears is clinging to muscular abs which I had noticed before.

 

He looks at himself and at me then gives a small laugh at the fact that he had fallen into the bath, while trying to kiss me. He takes hold of the shirt and slides it off then pushing me back to the other side, manages in some odd, funny way to get his jeans off.

 

I can't stop laughing at him and can feel myself having to bring a hand up to my mouth, because it was so funny then he chucks it on the floor, soon followed by his boxers. He pulls me back and turning me around, places me between his legs as he leans back in the bath.

 

The water was still warm, around us both and he soon places a cloth covered with bath shampoo on my chest, gently beginning to wash it with the cloth. I allow my body to relax against his, eyes fluttering close at the sensation, feeling him bring it up to my neck and wash it with cloth then places it down on the edge of the bath.

 

He helps me stand up, after asking me to drain the bath and I hear him taking hold of the shower head, which was above the bath on the wall then he uses it to wash the soap suds off my body.

 

He moves to my front, where he holds me with one hand, so I don't slip and goes lower with the shower head, until I moan heavily at the sensation of the water from it, washing the place between my thighs as it sends tingles running up them in the process. My hips rock into it and soon he drops it, whirling me around then lifting me up, places me up against the tiled wall.

 

He pulls back to look at me, reaching up with one hand to switch the shower head off and still holding me, steps out of the bathtub with me then places me down. I can see that his face is flushed, chest rising and falling heavily, and his green pupils have expanded slightly – there was also in them a hint of gold – then wraps a towel around me.

 

"Go wait for me in the bedroom. I'll be through in a minute." He says, breathlessly and nod in reply, doing what he wanted as he closes the bathroom door, behind me, when I step out into the corridor.

 

Was he finding it difficult to control the Beast within or was he still getting used to his emotions?

 

** Kenpachi's P.O.V: **

 

My chest is rising and falling, heavily as I stare at myself in the bathroom sink mirror and grip it slightly with my hands, while my heart is pounding against my ribcage. I can see in my own eyes, reflected in the glass that little flecks of gold were appearing and that my body, was aroused down between my thighs.

 

Grabbing a large nightgown from the bathroom closet, which was new and fresh, I shrug it on and tie it closed then turning a tap, splash my face to cool myself down. I was feeling hot, burning up inside and wondered was it because of Ichigo's passion for me that was making me feel that way.

 

I open the bathroom door, stepping out into the corridor and head to Ichigo's bedroom. I open the door, silently and step inside, seeing that he is in the bed, fast asleep. He had been tired and closing the door, quietly behind me, I head over to him then bend down, kissing him, gently on the forehead.

 

He shifts in his sleep, but does not wake from it and can feel through the bond that he was relaxed then sit down on the bed, which dips slightly under my weight and just watch as he calmly breathes in and out.

 

Placing a hand to my head, I wonder is this the right thing to do. Leave him, to check the energy disturbance that was coming from the Temple, where that rainy day the both of us had made love together.

 

Ichigo's bedroom window, sliding open makes me turn my head and see that Ikkaku, is crouching there, while Yumichika is standing close by then shifting to my Shinigami form, take hold of the Gigai.

 

I pull it close, making it stiffen slightly in my grip and soon begins to tremble in my arms at what I begin to whisper in its ear. I tell it to protect Ichigo, make sure that no harm comes to him if I don't come back then letting go of it, flash-step outside into the night.

 

I look back one more time, seeing it slide the window shut and sit back down on the bed, while Ichigo shifts slightly in his sleep then keep on moving as Ikkaku and Yumichika follow close behind.

 

** Chapter 18: Chapter 18 **

** Chapter 18 – Protecting What Matters Most and Wondering Why an Enemy Cries When They See Happiness Between Two People **

****

** Grimmjow's P.O.V: **

 

I have no time to react as I'm grabbed by the back of the head and my face soon slammed down into the wooden floor of the Temple as Li-Li, Rye and Kieo scream in fright at it as she begins to cry loudly with tears running down her cheeks.

 

"Grijowwww!?"

 

I had lowered my guard, when I had taken them out to go to the Cherry Tree Gardens in the centre of the town and should have just stayed in the relative safety of Urahara-san's place then remember Yumi, grabbing hold of me as the children were cornered by Ulquiorra.

 

I weakly lift my head to look at them, trapped the far corner – her face tearful, while her hands shake, her brothers holding her close to them trying not show fear – and suddenly, placing both hands feel my Spiritual Pressure rising - so intense that everything begins to blur as I fling Yumi, off me then stand up as my energy curls and swirls around me.

 

I flash-step, faster than blink of an eye and grabbing hold of them head outside as they hold onto me, with their tiny hands into the clearing. I sense people appearing, looking up seeing that Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku have appeared then flash-step up to them.

 

I land on the arch as they jump onto their Father, hugging him as he smiles at them and holds them close to him then hear a noise, which makes me get in front of them. I form a large blue shield and the shot of energy explodes in front of it then push him out the way as a tail whips out with intention to kill, injure or hurt anyone of them.

 

It wraps around me and grabbing hold it, I look up at Ulquiorra – the moon behind him, making his grey eyes glint in the moonlight – then pull hard with the new strength, soon punching him in the face.

 

This sends him flying backwards, causing a shockwave to happen and flash-step up to him, bringing my leg down hard on his chest that sends him crashing to the ground. I head down and land, walk up to him as he clambers out the crater that had formed – his wings broken upon repair – then feel Yumi, grab hold of my arms.

 

I twist over his head and bring both feet down, slamming them down into his head, right into the stone cobbled ground. Ulquiorra, is panicking and he flash-steps hard as I follow him, soon rising into the air to kick him as he tries to flash-step away.

 

He lands in the front of the Temple steps, bleeding heavily and I land then go up to him, bringing up a clawed hand to strike him down, when suddenly a white hand grabs it.

 

"Grimmjow, control yourself. Calm the beast, now. Plans have been made for Ulquiorra." Shiro says, while I collapse against him, my energy sinking back to safe level and breathe heavily with now, labored breathing.

 

I had managed to drain myself and he leads me away as Urahara-san with Tessai, with a look that makes me lower my head in shame that I had allowed myself to lose control to protect them as I look up at Kenpachi, with his children.

 

Li-Li, is having difficulty controlling herself and soon scrambles out of her arms then falls from up where Kenpachi was as I rush over, catching her. She giggles at me and hugs me with her little arms as I hold her, gently to me then notice out of the corner of my eye – a single tear run down Ulquiorra's cheek, which makes my heart skip a beat.

 

What did it mean?

 

Why had he done that?

 

Did he regret, ever trying to kill them?

 

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

After returning to Urahara-san's place, feeling like I was one drained of energy – not Grimmjow – and just want to go to sleep, head to my sleeping quarters then sliding the door open, can hear the shower is running.

 

I slide the door shut, behind me and heading to the bathroom, stand at the open doorway as Renji, behind the screen – which has steamed up – washes himself then stops as he senses that someone is watching him.

 

He comes out the shower, naked as the day he was born and holding the distinct baby bump, gently with his hand then go up to him. I smile softly at him, picking up a towel and go to dry him off, but he pushes my hand away then taking hold of me, soon strips me of my uniform.

 

He takes hold of my hand, pulling me to the shower and into it then closing the door, places himself up against me. He leans up to me, while I slide my hands down to hold his hips and look down at him then place my lips, against his.

 

** Renji's P.O.V: **

 

I feel my eyes flutter close, when Shiro kisses me and bringing my hands up place them, gently on his chest, while his hands stroke my hips, gently then he turns me around. He lets go of my lips, looking at me and soon rests his forehead against mine as I feel through the bond – happiness, joy and protection for me, along with our child – then he pulls away, still holding my hips.

 

"Are you okay?" He asks me, quietly and switching the shower off, pulls me out then takes the towel from where he had left it, to dry me off.

 

I stay still, while he turns me to wrap it around me and hugs me from behind. I turn my head to look at him and nuzzle my nose, gently against his then he kisses my cheek. This is what I needed to feel – love and happiness with someone, who wouldn't abandon me – and just allow myself to be held in his arms.

 

"I'm fine. Just glad that I have you here." I said, while turning around in his arms and looking at him, yawn suddenly, which makes him chuckle lightly then leads me out of the bathroom, over to the wardrobe closet.

 

He gets out a night kimono and sliding off the towel, he wraps it around me as I place my arms through the sleeves then suddenly feel the little one, choose to kick. I wince slightly, while he places a hand to my abdomen and keeps it there as he rubs the hand back and forth to calm our little one.

 

"I think the little one, agrees with you." He says, smiling at me and just holds me with his hand as the other rests on my abdomen, soothing the little one and me.

 

** Grimmjow's P.O.V: **

 

The shower water washes over me, while I stand there in the cubicle with my hands placed on the tiled wall and stare down at the floor with plug as the water from it, swirls around and around as it goes down the drain-hole.

 

I felt drained of energy, feeling also ashamed of myself that I had unleased my powers like that and nearly killed Ulquiorra. I been so angry inside that he caused Ichigo's children to cry and it had taken over.

 

Ulquiorra.

 

Even thinking about him, made me flash-back to the image of him, looking at me and Li-Li and the tear that run down his cheek. It was first time that he had ever showed emotion, because he was not known for showing it at all.

 

He had chosen to ignore them and yet, I had managed to break the cold exterior of his icy heart with just holding Li-Li in my arms.

 

Had he been looking at me or at her?

 

Seeing the way, I held her gently in my hands and smiled softly at her as she giggled after falling from where Kenpachi had been standing.

 

I close my eyes and standing up straight, tilt my head backwards to allow the water to wash over me then lower it, back down again. I just stand, water bouncing off me and running down my body in droplets then taking one of my hands from the wall, turn the shower head off.

 

Stepping out of the shower, I head over to the bathroom sink and look at myself with my blue hair plastered to my forehead then remember a time when I had been standing in the sleeping quarters in Heuco Mundo, looking down at myself after being changed by Aizen into Arrancar Form.

 

There had been a Hollow hole, near my abdomen and on my back the number six tattooed on it. I had been reckless and inexperienced, causing more fights then making allies to join his cause.

 

Looking at myself, now I sift hand through my hair and decide that need some time in the town for wee while.

 

Have look at the nightlife. But be cautious in case an attack happens like last time and head into the main sleeping area then over to the wardrobe which I open.

 

I pull out a simple white tank-top with faded letters on it and pick up some black jeans then see a jacket that will maybe draw attention. I knew that would have to be careful, of any Human, who would try to draw me into alleyway or one of the Nightclubs.

 

** Chapter 19: Chapter 19 **

** Chapter 19 – Trying to Cope with The Feelings Inside Our Soul's, One of Aizen's Plans is Revealed and A Bond that is Strong in Love, can be Never be Broken **

 

(Author's Note - In this Chapter Aizen, after he kidnapped Ichigo in the First Story of my Bleach Collection, has decided to place Hogyoku inside Ichigo's Spiritual Body, and this slowly begins to poison Ichigo. Urahara-san finds this out and with help from Jushiro Ukitake, they manage to extract it. But what to do with it? Read on and find out)

 

** (Bond Talk in Italics) **

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

I'm packing my school bag, when I hear my bedroom window slide open which makes me turn and look at Kenpachi, who is just about to step inside then lowers his head as I fully turn to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

He had some explaining to do and I needed answers to questions.

 

Why had he left?

 

Where had he gone

 

And why did I sense his men's Spiritual Pressure?

 

"Where were you?" I ask him, which makes him slide the window shut behind him and step quietly onto the floor, without ever touching the bed.

 

"I…Ichigo, you have to understand. I'm a Captain of a Division. I may hate orders to the stomach, but when they come from the Head Captain. I can't ignore them." He replies, sitting down on the bed and looking at me, standing in my school uniform as schools were going back today.

 

"You defied them, when you come back to me. Do you actually care for me and our children?" I said, knowing I shouldn't be saying it.

 

But it was all coming out and he looks at me with shock at those words.

 

"Dammit, Ichigo. I care for you deeply and our children. But what about you, keeping your rape from me and not telling your own friends, after the 5 years passed. Then telling them. You…Why start this?" He says, sighing softly and looking away from me.

 

"Why start this? Because I want to know if your committed enough. If you truly love me, love our children and this fourth one inside me? If WHAT I'M FEELING FOR YOU IS REAL?!" I said, soon shouting the words as my voice breaks in the process and he gets up from his sitting position then comes up to me.

 

"Dammit, Ichigo. Of course, it is real. What I felt when I first met was something that I had never felt before in my life. Even though, I'm called the Demon Captain for a reason in the Soul Society. Do you think I wouldn't love you, love our children and love the one you are bearing inside you? I'm not like Aizen, who is trying to kill them." He says, making me flinch suddenly and move away from him as the memories of feeling them being lost comes flooding back.

 

"Do you mean it? Do you mean that you love me, love them and the little one here?" I ask, waiting for answer and instead feel him, wrap his arms around me then take hold of my hand, placing it on my abdomen.

 

"Would I be doing this, holding you? Making love to you, kissing you and enjoying time with you if I didn't love you?" He asks me, while I shake my head in reply and turn in his arms grip to look up at him then hear my Father shouting that if I didn't hurry up, I would be late for school.

 

He loosens  his arms, allowing me to slide out of them and hands me my school bag then slinging it over my shoulder, head to the bedroom door.

 

"We'll talk later. Okay." He says, while I nod in reply and opening the door step out into the landing then head down the stairs.

 

** Kenpachi's P.O.V **

 

I watch from the window, with my arms crossed over my chest as Ichigo, goes up to his friends and says something among them then walks off, not looking back at all.

 

He was probably feeling ashamed of himself for shouting at me, like that and saying those things to me and what about me. I had said that I wasn't like Aizen, who was trying to kill our children and destroy the Soul Society in the process.

 

Turning my face away from the window, I turn and sit down on the bed, feeling it dip slightly under my weight then place my head in my hands. I tremble with emotion that I had locked away all those years ago, when I had become Captain of the 11th Division and killed the previous Captain.

 

But, thinking about. If I hadn't met Ichigo, my life would just have been constant fighting, not afraid of Death and allowing myself to succumb to the battle-lust inside me.

 

His love for me, was the only thing that was keeping me going and making me feel like I had been reborn inside. He was young at his age and remember how we had fought together in the Soul Society.

 

He was my Equal. My lover and the bearer of my children then getting off the bed, I turn to look at the windowsill where the Moon- Flower rested.

 

I touch one of the petals gently with my fingertip and can feel the energy from it comfort me in way that felt like I was being hugged by Ichigo, around my middle. It was still growing, because it had many petals that would open when there was moonlight and the nights that had passed, had been cloudy with no moon shining at all.

 

I would talk more to him, later when he got back from School.

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

Chad, doesn't say anything when I come out of the front door of my house and over to him then begin to walk down the road. I felt ashamed that I had shouted at Kenpachi, the way I had and said all those things - those words to him.

 

Pregnancy hormones were already affecting me and remember I will have to go to Urahara-san's after school. See that the little ones, were doing alright and coping with Grimmjow, who I knew was permanently grounded for some reason.

 

The river is glittering in the sunlight, while it reflects the other half of the city on the other side of the large bridge. Orihime and Ishida, are up ahead, waiting for us and she smiles at me then frowns, tilting her head slightly.

 

"Ichigo, is something wrong? You didn't argue, did you?" She asks me, while I brush past her and go to move, when I stop to sigh weakly.

 

"No. It's just complicated. You don't have to worry about anything, guys. I'm fine." I said, lying at the end, because I was not fine at all and continue to walk down the dusty river path.

 

Why didn't I tell them the truth?

 

Say to them it was because, I was starting to wonder about the feelings I felt for Kenpachi inside.

 

Should I turn back around, head home to apologize to him?

 

Should I just continue heading to school?

 

I go to head down the steps, when suddenly I sway slightly as my vision blurs for wee while and soon clears as I place a hand to my head, feeling faint suddenly. I hear the others come up to me and Chad, takes hold of me then places the back of his hand to my forehead.

 

"He's burning up." He says, to Ishida and Orihime and leads me away from the steps then my vision blurs again, blocking out everything and making me grip him tightly with one hand as every sound is blocked out – externally.

 

I can only hear my heart thudding against my ribcage, blood pounding in my ears and soon slump against him as blackness sweeps in, making me faint straight away.

 

**(Time Skip – After Ichigo's has Fainted)**

 

Voices whispering, make me come around and fluttering my eyes open then Urahara- san talking to someone, that is close by. I can't see them, because my vision was still blurry and wonder who could it be that was he was talking to.

 

It sounded like Grimmjow, muffled and turn my face to where it is coming from then my vision soon clears, while a cry escapes me at the light that suddenly blinds my eyes. I bring my hands up, trembling weakly and curl into tight ball as it dims down.

 

I hear footsteps come over, while large hands pull me up and a hand takes hold of the back of my head, resting it on their chest as the scent of Kenpachi's cologne fills my nostrils. I felt so weak, feverish almost and feel him place the back hand to my forehead to check my temperature.

 

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright. You feel like your burning." He says, while taking my head from his chest and taking hold of both of my cheeks, clasping them gently in his large hands as I try to respond.

 

All that comes out is a weakened moan, from me and I hope that the little one is not being affected by this then grip him tightly to me, when my vision suddenly turns bright red. Blocking out everything from my sight.

 

"Kenpachiii?! What's happening? I... gaahh?!"

 

Pain travels through me, making me cry out in the stillness of the room, while running footsteps sound and soon feel Urahara-san, taking me off Kenpachi. I whimper, trying to reach out for him and soon his large hand clasps mine as I'm laid down on the spare futon.

 

"What's wrong with him? Why is this happening?" I hear, Kenpachi saying to him and the man mutters over me then his hands stiffen on my abdomen.

 

"Aizen. He's placed something I thought had been destroyed that I had created, into his Spiritual body. It's killing him."" He says to Kenpachi, who tightens his hand around mine and soon Urahara-san turns to say something to Tessai. "Tessai, send a message to the Soul Society, requesting for Jushiro Ukitake, immediately. Code Red – Soul Reaper Substitute down."

 

"It's alright, Ichigo. I'm here for you." Kenpachi, whispers to me and shakily, I try to find his face in the red haze that covers my vision then feel Urahara-san, place it on his cheek for me.

 

I go to reply, when suddenly pain runs up my spine and I black out, at the sametime feeling my Spiritual body being pulled into my Inner World, unexpectly.

 

** Ichigo's Inner World: **

 

Everything is crimson.

 

The sky, the clouds and the water that has formed then hear footsteps coming up to me. He appears, bending down in front of my vision and looking at me then places a hand on my chest, only to flinch backwards at the spark of purple energy that comes from it.

 

"Zangestu, what is that?" I ask him, panicking and rip open my shirt to reveal on my chest, purple swirls like ferns spreading outwards that glow ominously then cry out as pain shoots through me.

 

He grabs hold of my hands by my wrists holding them, while distantly hear a voice that sounds just like Urahara – san and someone else that is doing something as white swirls begin to appear on my chest, spreading over the purple ones.

 

Zangestu is wincing, his hands becoming covered in the purple ferns and already part of his coat is distengrating into fine particles, which floating up into the air then my back arches off the glass surface of the building.

 

I feel whatever is in my body, being pulled out and collapse on the surface, sweat that had formed running down it then look at Zangestu, who's chest is rising and falling heavily under the white shirt he wears.

 

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" He asks me, while above his head the clouds have turned white and spread apart to allow sunlight to filter down on my inner World then let's go of my wrists to lean back.

 

I don't answer at first, because I'm concerned about the little one and slide a hand down to my abdomen, feeling the Spiritual pressure of my child raise as it senses its mother's presence. I sit up and suddenly sense a presence behind me then with Zangestu helping me, stand up.

 

I turn around, watching as white petals float down from the sky and swirl downwards, forming like when one makes a jigsaw puzzle – the petals joining together – into solid form, which soon reveals the familiar grin that I recognise of my Lover.

 

He stands there, smiling at me and run over to him then fall into his chest as he chuckles lightly down at me, while I wrap my arms around his waist. It was him, because I could just tell that it was him and feel him place a hand on top of my head.

 

"Never knew that this was possible. Going into another Soul Reaper's Inner World." He said, making me lift my head from his chest and lean up to his lips, which makes him soon cover them with his own.

 

It feels different, more intense and my body trembles against his at the emotions that are swirling through the bond that has been made between us as he moves his lips, in way that makes me place my hands flat on his chest.

 

**_"Hmm…. haa…I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning."_ **

****

**_"I know. I was worried that Urahara-san and Ukitake, wouldn't be get it out of you and…. I love you, so much."_ **

****

He pulls out of the Bond talk, pulling his lips away from mine and lifts his head to look at Zangestu, who is standing there smiling at the both of us then suddenly stiffens when arms wrap around him from behind.

 

Kenpachi's Soul Slayer is behind him, with long blackish blond hair and has golden eyes, while the other side of their face is covered by skull-like mask then kiss his cheek, lightly as he a bright blush rises on his cheeks.

 

"N...!" He says, embarrassed by the fact that he was being seen like this and hear a chuckle come from them as they just hold him, now.

 

The name, I don't hear and it's almost like when I first met Zangestu, he had tried to tell me his name. It had not reached my ears at the time and only in dire need had he then told me it.

 

"We better go, Ichigo." Kenpachi says, which makes me agree with him and soon everything dissolves around me to nothing, but white path leading to white door that Kenpachi goes up to as it swings open.

 

I pull back, being cautious about it and deciding, take hold of his hand then he pulls me into the opening doorway as it absorbs us.

 

** End of Ichigo's Inner World **

 

I weakly flutter my eyes open, soon seeing when my vision clears that Urahara-san is sitting there and that my friends have all come in, including Grimmjow with my children. I turn my face to see that Kenpachi, is lying next to me and holding my hand still then gives a slight groan as he comes around.

 

Emerald eyes soon focus on me and he helps me sit up then my children come over, to me with as Kieo and Rye, start to bail tears and Li-Li starts as well.

 

"Maaama!?"

 

"It's alright. Mama's better now, come here." I said, which makes them rush over to me and soon bury their little faces into my chest, hugging me with the little hands and soon feel a large hand come around me, hugging me as well.

 

"Can I join you, in the hug?" Grimmjow, says, blushing in embarrassment because it was more a child thing and nod in reply which makes him come over, soon placing his arms around the children as they stop bailing, more sniffling now as he whispers soothing words.

 

"See, your Mama's alright. Papa and Uncle Grijow are here as well. It's alright, Keio, Rye and Li-Li."

 

"But, Mama could have died." Keio, says lifting his head from my chest and I look down at him then bringing my hand to his cheek, wipe away the tears with my thumb that run down it then to the same for the other one.

 

"Keio, look at me. Good boy. I didn't though, did I?" I said, which makes him give "Uhh-ah" as answer and pick him, kissing his cheek, which makes him giggle at me.

 

"Mama, that tickles." He says, which makes me smile and know that they will be hungry so handing Li-Li to Grimmjow, while she has stopped crying then nudges my hand as I stroke her cheek, lightly.

 

"Hungry?" I ask them, making them nod in reply and holding Keio, close to my chest pick up Rye, who looks at Kenpachi.

 

"You want Papa, to hold you?" I ask, him and he holds out his hands to Kenpachi, who takes hold of him then settles in his arms

 

I get up, slowly and walk out the room to the dining area, hearing Tessai in the kitchen making stuff for a later supper, because it had gotten rather dark outside. Sitting down, I allow Keio to move so he can sit in my lap and soon the others trickle in, except for Grimmjow who had Li-Li, with him

 

"He'll be in soon. The other Arrancar wanted to talk to him in private. Li-Li's with him." Ukitake-san, says to me, probably seeing my face and feel like going to check on them then go to move, but Urahara-san, comes in with the drinks.

 

I settle back down, knowing that maybe if I leave I might just make it worse than food arrives, and everything dissolves into eating, chatting and laughing among ourselves.

 

** Chapter 20: Chapter 20 **

** Chapter 20 – A Private Talk with an Enemy (Grimmjow's part) and Succumbing to Horny Lover's Desire for One (Shiro and Renji part) **

****

(Author's Note – This is so you can tell, why there have been three or two titles added to the previous chapters in the story, starting from the beginning. So, when it is saying a certain bit in the chapter title it may have something to do with Kenpachi/Ichigo or Shiro/Renji/Grimmjow)

 

** Grimmjow's P.O.V: **

 

I had been heading to the dining area, with the rest of them when a hand had touched my shoulder, making me stop and turn around to see that Ulquiorra, in simple clothes was standing there then removes his hand from my shoulder.

 

"I…Grimmjow, could we talk in private? Bring the child with you." He says, which makes Li-Li, look up at me and frown then feeling my heart start to thud against my ribcage as he says those words.

 

I lower my face, slightly because a faint blush was rising on my cheeks and nod in reply, feeling him brush past me heading in the direction of the sleeping quarters. I follow at certain distance, because I was unsure whether he was planning an attack or that he did just want to talk to me then come what were his sleeping quarters.

 

I slide the door open, soon going inside and he comes in then slides the door shut behind him. Li-Li, grips my shirt in her wee hand and I notice that Ulquiorra is looking at her then flicks his grey eyes up to me, making me blush fully that he had sensed me looking at him.

 

"What…do you want talk about?" I say, so embarrassed by the blush on my face and comes up to me, making me step back as Li-Li, whimpers slightly.

 

"Why did you leave?" He asks me, making me flashback to the when I had been with Szayel, and the Ichigo's children as they looked at me with wide, terrified eyes then he had told me everything that Aizen was planning to with them

 

The sick bastard, wanted Ichigo to bear his children and only his – like a broodmare that just gave birth to them, while they would be taken away and trained to kill. I remember it was also the same day, I had seen him place something called the Hogyoku in Ichigo's chest.

 

"I…couldn't let him, harm these children. He was going to kill them. What would you do if you were in my place, Ulquiorra?" I said, asking him the last bit of the sentence and he turns his face away from me.

 

I remember that Shiro, had been punched by him in the stomach and it had resulted in Szayel, taking the children out and placing them in a special kind of Spiritual Birthing Incubator so they could survive.

 

"Your forgetting I don't feel those kinds of emotions inside. It is pointless in even answering your question." He says, voice hollow sounding and devoid of anything that indicates he was feeling ashamed of himself.

 

"LIAR!" I shout, more than say and his grey goes wide as I feel a spike of my Spiritual Pressure rising slightly then hear Li-Li whimper at me.

 

"Grijow, your scaring me." She says, making me lower my Spiritual Pressure back down and tremble shakily then head to the door, sliding it open.

 

I needed to get away from him. I couldn't control myself around him and go to step out in the corridor, when suddenly his hand grabs my wrist. It pulls me back, gently and I'm turned around to face him then see that for some reason that tears have formed in his eyes.

 

"Yes, I'm a lair. I can't deny anymore that your managing to break the ice that is over my heart. Go, I SAID GO." He says, shouting the last words because I feel conflicted in whether I should stay then do as he says, leaving the room.

 

The door slides shut behind me, while I head to the dining area and stop by the doorway, hearing the laughter, chatter coming from inside. I bring one hand to my face to quickly, wipe tears that have formed in my own eyes and not yet run down my cheeks then breathing in and out, slowly to calm myself, head into the area.

 

I head over to Kenpachi, who shuffles over to allow me to sit down and soon a bowl is placed in front of me as Ichigo, places his hand on mine. He squeezes it, lightly to reassure me that could talk to him, about what had happened and moves his hand away as I start to eat, while Li-Li keeps on pinching the sweet treats from the bowl in the centre of the large dining area table.

 

I feel glad to be surrounded by everyone – my new family and friends.

 

** (Author's note – WARNING! WARNING – MILD SMUT ALERT. Enjoy, folks.) **

****

** Shiro's P.O.V: **

 

"Uhh… Renji, stop, please. Just because of your pregnancy hormones making you feel horny, it doesn't mean…Ahh!"

 

I have time to reply, soon tilting my head back onto his shoulder as we stand in the bath - covered in shower soap the both of us – moaning heavily, as he probes my entrance with wet, soapy fingers at the sametime his hand moves up and down my aching shaft that is already wet, hard and dribbling pre-cum.

 

The fingers move in way, that is making a heavy blush rise on my cheeks and moans escape me at the feeling of them, sliding in and out with ease. Squelching reaches my ears, because of the soap mixed with water, while my hips push back on his hand to get him to go deeper with them.

 

Even though it was usually me, taking him and making love to him in heat fill daze that would leave us breathless, laying on the futon as we tried to get our breath back and calm our heartrates.

 

He was horny, being of pregnant and all. Remembering through the haze of pleasure that this was happening because he wanted me, when we had finished the late supper – because of Ichigo, being poisoned by the Hogyoku- then he must have sensed that I was no longer paying attention to him.

 

He suddenly, pulls them back out and shoves them back into me, making me cry out in unexpected pleasure as he presses down on something that makes me see stars. His hand is still on my shaft, jerking up and down on it, hard and fast.

 

This is new to me, being submissive to him and I want it. I want our roles to switch sometimes so that we both feel each other's pleasure.

 

"Ahh…...Renji…. Uhh…don't stop."

 

I gasp it out, turning my face to look at my him and he continues to move his fingers around inside me, scissoring them in way that makes tremble against him at the feeling. It feels so good, him touching me there with just his fingers and can feel that soon going to come to a climax.

 

He stops, which makes me open my eyes which I had closed in ecstasy at the pleasure that was going through me and soon turns me around, seeing the flushed face, pupils so expanded that my eyes probably are fully black and the fact that was so aroused, hot and flustered.

 

He pushes me up against the wall and melds his body into mine, looking at me. Even there was slight baby bump, it was yet to fully mature and would take another 12 mouths for it to become a full born one.

 

"Shiro…enter me, place your cock inside me from behind. I want you to cum inside me, fill me with it." He whispers, voice husky with heat and taking hold of him, turn him around so his back is to me.

 

I look at the tattoos that he bears, black stripes that had been given to him by his Soul Slayer and wonder should I get one to show him that he was my one. I push him down and he places his hands on the end of the bath, while around us the steam that has formed as fogged up the window.

 

Both of us, are still covered in soap suds and yet, my mind was not thinking about then getting over, place my chest against his back. His body is warm and sliding my hands down to his hips, which makes him raise his ass out the water.

 

It bumps against my already erected shaft, making me move hands and placing them on his ass-cheeks, part them as I look down at him. His long crimson, dripping wet is spread about around his back like ribbons on a kite flying in the wind and push my hips forwards into his, slowly as he gives gasp of my name.

 

** Renji's P.O.V: **

 

"Shiro…haa."

 

I gasp out his name, when he pushes his hips into me, feeling his cock becoming fully sheathed inside me, filling me with a burning heat, that pulsates in my quivering insides. It feels so large, so good in me and wonder is it because of these pregnancy hormones that I was acting like a slut, almost

 

If Hisagi – my friend I made when I joined the Soul Society Academy - found out about this that was what he would he say to me and quickly wave that thought away, when Shiro, starts to move inside me. His hands hold of my hips, while every thrust makes me moan in the stillness of the steamed-up bathroom and push back my own to feel more, to feel him go deeper into me.

 

Everything is so hot, warm, while he brings up one of his hands clasping it in his and moving more, faster inside me. Both of us, are burning up inside and I can feel through our bond, so many feelings for me coming from him, surge through it that when it hits, I cry out his name in pleasure and ecstasy.

 

"SHIRROOO!"

 

Urahara-san, was probably going to kill us in the morning for that cry that happens and soon collapse, feeling him stiffen against me as rush of warmth – his cum – fills me, so much that moan weakly at the feel of it, coating my insides. He soon collapses on top of me, while both of us breathe labourly and try to get our breaths back then pulls out of me.

 

I wince slightly at the dull pain, but also at the loss of having him inside me like that and feel too physically sated and exhausted. He pulls me back, placing me between his legs and just holds me in his arms, while my chest rises and falls, heavily as my heartrate resumes its normal beat.

 

"No more. I…Shiro!" I go to say, when suddenly gasp breathlessly as pulls me up and turns me around then lifts me up, which makes me wrap my legs around his waist and getting out the bath, carries me into the main sitting area.

 

There was spare futon, which had been placed near the window and he leads me over to it, away from the made-up one. He lays me down on it and sits up to look at me, still covered slightly in soapy water from the bath then bends down to my ear.

 

"Were going to see, how undone I can make you, my Crimson Minx." He whispers, voice fill of huskiness that makes me give small whimper as he says my nickname in that voice and pulls back as his golden eyes glint in the candlelight – of the candles that been lit at some point.

 

The way he said, the way he is looking at me makes me feel so wet, hard and aching that I know that Urahara-san, will be trying to kill us in the morning when he wakes up.

 

** Chapter 21: Chapter 21 **

** Chapter 21 – Sharing Time with One's Lover (Kenpachi and Ichigo Part) **

 

**(Author's Note – Only Chapter 20 and 21, have the MILD SMUT WARNING. Both Shiro/ Renji in Chapter 21 and in this Chapter Kenpachi/Ichigo.)**

**(Thoughts also in Italics, from this chapter and onwards)**

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

After saying goodnight to my friends and placing the little ones in bed, I step out of the Sleeping quarters that was theirs, sliding the door shut quietly behind me then go up to Kenpachi, who is waiting in the empty, silent corridor.

 

He pulls me close to him, placing one hand on my hip and leads me down the corridor, away from the sleeping quarters then over to the cellar trap-door. He opens it silently, while I begin to understand that we were heading to the Steam Pools and he goes first clambering down, while soon follow.

 

Because it was night outside, Urahara-san had converted the huge area to change with what was happening outside – so the sky was black, fill of stars and strange eerie light that looked like Northern Lights – then stepping off the last rung of the ladder, feel him pull me close to him.

 

The both of us head over to the area that was where the Steam Pools were and can feel him gently massaging my hip with his hand to tell me that it was relaxing from a stressful day that we had both experienced.

 

The experiencing for nearly dying, when the thing that Aizen had placed inside me had started to poison my body then come out of my thoughts, while he stops as we reach the Pools.

 

"Do you want some privacy to get ready?" He asks me, making me look up at him and answer by placing his other hand on my hip then he slides my shirt off. He places it on a ledge behind me and pulls back to look at me, seeing that a blush has risen on my cheeks then he takes his own shirt off.

 

I place a hand to my jeans, sliding them down and step out of them then place a hand on the lace knickers – a gift from my dad, when it had been my birthday and had brought me a whole multipack of them – seeing that he is watching me with his emerald eyes.

 

He has already, taken of his leather jeans and his boxers that rest on ledge behind him, along with his shirt then slowly to tease him, pull them down as he immediately bites his lip as I move my body in a certain way to make sure he was so aroused by it.

 

It wasn't revenge, just simple teasing that I had thought of trying at some point and soon they are off then his hands grab hold of me, pulling me flush against his muscular chest. His hand is soon between my legs, cupping me in his large palm while he bends down to my chin to trail his lips over it as I gasp softly as he starts to rub a finger over my wet petals, which were already dripping with some of my dew.

 

"Does it feel good, when I touch you here?" He whispers, breathlessly in my ear and pushes a finger past my petals that part so easily for it then begins to slide it in and out at a certain pace that makes me start to moan heavily at the feeling of him doing it.

 

"Oh, oh, oh…...uhhh…...Ahh?!"

 

Even though, I had touched myself one night, when the change had happened to me, this felt so different with him, sliding his finger in and out of my now soaked petals which were starting to throb, while my dew runs down my thighs in thick rivulets.

 

I was producing so much of it and my thighs are trembling with each movement of his finger then cry out, clenching around his hand as I spasm weakly. My head tilt backwards, eyes fluttering close and cum harder than I had when I done it to myself, spurting onto his hand

 

A moan coming from me at the sensation of it seeming to go on forever.

 

When it finishes, I unclench my thighs from around his hand and push him back to place him against the ledge then look down at his sex. A pearl has formed on the tip and knowing it was my first time doing it, get down on my knees then take hold of it with one hand as he watches me.

 

I want to pleasure him, like he had me and lean forwards with my mouth then bringing my tongue out, lick the tip of it which makes him quiver as he gasps slightly. I lick some more, soon placing just the tip of it in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, hearing him start to gasp more as a hand takes hold of the back of my head, sifting through my hair and the other my cheek.

 

** Kenpachi's P.O.V: **

 

I hadn't expected Ichigo, to be able to do this and gasp slightly, while my body quivers as he licks the tip of my aching shaft as I turn my head to one side. I'm blushing, because I can feel my cheeks heating up in the process and soon feel warmth – his sweet mouth – take in the tip, soon swirling his tongue around it as I gasp some more.

 

While he is doing this, I slide my hands down to take hold of the back of his head with one hand, sifting through his hair and other his cheek, which I stroke gently with my thumb. I push my hips, slightly forwards and suddenly sensing what I want he suddenly engulfs it all.

 

I tilt my head backwards, moaning at the feel of it and soon he begins to bob his head back and forth between my quivering thighs as the steam around us, swirls and curls up from the pools.

 

The sensation of what he is doing, brings me to climax more quickly when I had masturbated after having the dream of us in the unknown forest and quickly go to pull away from him, only to feel him grab hold of my hips. He pulls me tight against him, while I have no time to think of why and soon feel myself tense in his grip, mouth opening in a silent gasp.

 

I can distantly feel myself releasing into his warm mouth and tremble against him then slump against the rockface, gasping labourly as I try to get my breath back. He pulls back, while I pull him up and lifting him up, which makes him wrap his legs around my waist, carrying him over to the one of the Steam Pools.

 

I descend the steps, lowering him back down and allow him to unwrap his legs around my waist then titling his chin up, stroke a thumb over his lips that quiver under the touch. I soon cover his lips with mine, tasting still on them my own release and pushing him back through the water, place him against the rockface then flick my tongue, to ask permission to enter his mouth.

 

He allows it and soon I'm probing his warm mouth, entwining with his as he moans in the kiss, blush no doubt on his cheeks. I slide my hand down his thigh, caressing the smoothness of it in the water and lift it up, holding it in the crook of my elbow then place myself gently against his entrance, waiting as I release his lips, so he can answer.

 

"I…want…you to do it." He gasps out, sliding a hand between our wet, heated bodies and taking hold it, pushes it into him, bringing his other leg up to place around my waist telling me to push my hips into his to help.

 

"Move your hand away." I whisper to him and he does so then pulling my hips back only slightly push into him, feeling him grip me tightly to him then buries his face into the crook of my neck as I become fully sheathed inside him.

 

Bringing my free hand up, I take hold of the back of his head and he lifts his from the crook of neck then to calm, reassure him that was alright, I kiss him again. He kisses back, flicking his tongue this time over my lips and opening my mouth, are tongues soon entwining in a dance.

 

I start to undulate my hips back and forth, knowing that should be really using protection – like a condom so he didn't get pregnant again – and yet, he said "I want you to do it" then moving away from his lips, go to his neck.

 

I kiss it gently, moving my lips in way that makes a moan come from him and continue to it, trailing up and down then gently with my fangs, bite down lightly enough – he will probably rage at me for giving him hickey, but I didn't care – then lick it, gently with my tongue to hear more of his moaning.

 

"Haa…Kenpachi…uhhh... don't stop…don't stop."

 

He gasps it out, holding my shoulders with his hands and I still suddenly, which makes give a small "hmm" at me as he senses that I've stopped moving then place my forehead against his.

 

I'm breathing heavily, chest rising and falling and lower his leg down then pull out of him, moving him away from the wall. I turn around with him and wade over to the steps, which I ascend then head over to area which had a bed of moss growing.

 

I lay him down on it and sitting up, look at him seeing how he is concerned then places a hand on my chest, right over the scar he had given me when had first met. I place a hand on his chest, over the scar I had given him, caressing lightly with my hand and bend down over him to kiss it lightly with my lips, feeling his hand take the bells out of my hair.

 

He places them to one side, near small flower – that looks like a version of the Moon Flower – that I had given him and soon my long black hair, pools over my shoulders then he suddenly rolls onto his back.

 

I look at him, while he lowers his head and moving, flip so that he is on his side then taking hold of his chin, turn his face so he looks at me. He pushes his ass back against my lower half, brushing it against my shaft and making me look at him with wide eyes.

 

"Are you sure? Ichigo, I don't want to cause flash-backs of it, by triggering you if enter you there." I ask him, which makes him bite his lip slightly and he lowers his head down a wee bit then lifts it to answer.

 

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

 

"Are you sure? Ichigo, I don't want to cause flashbacks of it, by triggering you if I enter you there."

 

When Kenpachi says this to me, I bite my lower lip and lower my face slightly to think of the answer then because I wished to overcome the fear, lift my head to answer him. He is looking at me with concern that it could trigger flash-backs and place my forehead against his.

 

"Do it, please. I want to overcome the Fear of it." I say, in reply and feel him lift my leg up, holding it in the crook of his elbow then feel him lower it slightly.

 

He cups me again, placing his finger on my wet petals that were still soaked with dew and dips two fingers into it, coating his fingers in it then satisfied that he had enough on them, slides them to my other entrance. He slides a finger down between my ass-cheeks and soon, I feel him push the soaked fingers inside to spread it around.

 

I'm biting my lower lip, because it hurts to feel him touching there, where…

 

_No don't think about, Ichigo._

_Just focus on him, the feeling of him sliding them in and out. Relax, your tensing up inside._

_That's it, relax them._

 

I manage to calm myself, relaxing my inner muscles to allow him to continue and he begins to move them slowly in and out, making me gasp softly at the touch. I feels strange, yet I can feel that I'm becoming wet down below by just him, fingering my other entrance to lubricate it enough to make sure he can enter me, without hurting me.

 

"If…you want to stop, tell me." He says, which makes me wonder should I tell him and yet, I was doing this to overcome a Fear inside me then he pulls them away, soon replacing them with it, pushing it inside gently as he lifts my leg up higher slightly.

 

I tremble slightly, head tilting backwards and can hear him gasping, while gets over me a little more than it is fully sheathed inside me. I have been holding the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly in my hand and release it, to sift a hand through it as both of us take a breather, before we've try to continue.

 

"It's alright, you can move." I pant out, un-tilting my head to look at him and he gently, begins to undulate his hips back and forth inside my other entrance, pushing it up and down inside me in a way that is more intense, deeper with each thrust he gives into me.

 

I place my forehead against his, mouth open in breathless gasps, face flushed with sweat and cheeks bright crimson with the heat that is surging through me as soon covers my lips with his.

 

Are tongues soon entwine in an intoxicating dance, saliva trickling down the side of our mouths or being exchanged by each-other as everything dissolves into a burning heat that overwhelms the both of us

 

** Chapter 22 – Forced to Decide on Who to Save the Lives Of, After One is Told One is Bearing a Child (Grimmjow Part), Never Mess with a Stray Dog and Losing a Former Enemy, who Made the Decision to Save and Not Kill, Instead (Renji Part) **

**(Author’s Note – In this Chapter Grimmjow and Renji, have been kidnapped by the Enemy, this time they are taken to Heuco Mundo, along with Ichigo’s Family and Children. This is because Aizen, wants Ichigo to be trapped in Heuco Mundo, while he sends a team of well selected Arrancar destroy the Soul Society. While a Jealous Gin Ichimaru, tries to seduce Renji for his own reasons, yet to be explained.)**

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

“ _Hold him down, Yumi.”_

_“Gahhh!!.... GET HIM OFF ME, NNOTRIA GILGA?!”_

_“Dammit, hold still…will you.”_

Grimmjow, I can hear him shouting. Yet, it sounds muffled like I’m under water of something and try to move my body, only to feel like I was pushed down by something as I manage to weakly raise myself up on my elbows then my vision soon clears to reveal a large hallway of a throne room, with two other Shielded boxes.

I’m in one of the shielded boxes’ and not alone, seeing others were Ichigo’s family and his children as Grimmjow is dragged past the one I’m in then forced to kneel on both knees, by a large Arrancar as another one stands close by, tall and lanky looking with eyepatch covering one of their eyes.

_Did this mean that all Arrancars that were part of Aizen’s Army, had their Hollow Holes in different places?_

_Depending on their powers they had?_

_How do get out of here?_

_How is it possible they got past Urahara-san’s Shield on the Shop?_

_Ulquiorra!?_

_He couldn’t have, unless of course threatened to do it by Aizen._

I come out of those thoughts, the questions that need answers and look up at the stairs that lead up to a throne, while even though it muffled everything – his Spiritual Pressure – makes my eyes go wide as I look over to Li-Li, Rye and Kieo, who are huddling together as they look around in Fear at where they are.

“Oh, what’s this. Abarai-Kun, concerned, are we?” The voice of Gin Ichimaru says, which makes me see that he is standing right in front of me, placing a hand right on the shield which suddenly shatters into million fragments of red crystals then I’m being hauled to my feet by him, somehow without him moving from where he is standing in front of me.

“You Bastard, Gin. After what all you’ve done and him, betraying the Soul So…...DON’T TOUCH ME?!” I begin to say, only to shout at him when I feel a hand touch my abdomen where Shiro’s child is growing within me and flinch away from him as he opens one eye in surprise.

“Oh, I thought as much. Pregnant, Abarai-kun, with Shiro’s child, hmm.” He places his hand right over the slightly small bump, which makes me tremble at it and soon he places his lips to my ear, making me turn my face away from him.

Because my hair was still undone, it falls and covers my face from his sight, yet his lips are still against my ear then he bites my ear, lightly between his teeth, making me wrench free from him. I stumble to one side, breathing heavily and bring a hand to my ear at the violation of it as he watches amused with that fox-face of his.

He walks up to me, forcing me up against the wall, while Grimmjow, is struggling to get free from the large Arrancar ’s only to suddenly be slapped across the face hard by Aizen – who it seemed had been standing there the all-time, without me ever noticing. Until now.

_What?_

_How?_

_He wasn’t there before_

_How could be there now?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

The slap that Aizen, gives me echoes in the silence of the Heuco Mundo Throne Room, making Li-Li in the Shielded box, cry out my name in fear as her Brothers hold her tightly soon hugging her close as they cover her eyes, so she sees me not getting hurt.

I had promised to protect them and yet, could not protect myself now, because of his Spiritual Pressure, which was pushing down on my own then suddenly his hand reaches for my chin, tilting it up to look straight into his brown eyes.

He bends down to my ear, his breath warm against my neck and the words he whispers to me, makes a cold fire go right through my body as I forget how to breathe, my heart skipping a beat in my chest when he does.

**_“I expected, my Son to be stronger. But, it seems your just like a Mother, after all.”_ **

I can’t speak, say anything in reply to him. All I can feel is a numbing sensation that makes me, just continue to kneel there as he pulls back to look at me, while I try to deny that what he just whispered to me wasn’t true.

_No…it can’t be true._

_He can’t be my Father…He can’t._

_I don’t believe it._

_Why?_

_Why……tell me now?_

“WHY? WHY TELL ME NOW?!” I begin to shout at him, managing to get up in Yumi’s grip and feeling my Spiritual Pressure, rising so high that it makes his brown eyes go wide then he glares at me with anger, soon grabbing hold of my throat.

He lifts me up by it, tightening his hand around it so tight that it makes me place my hands to his wrist to try and pry it off me, my mouth opening and closing like when a fish is taken out of water, gasping for air. Black spots, are appearing before my eyes, blood rushing in my ears It then he suddenly flings me on the steps.

I land on the steps, feeling him brush past me and lift my head to glare fully at him as he comes to the top step, turning to look down at me. His eyes, cold and expressionless have no warmth in them and he has not heart at all.

“I do not need to tell you. Only this, you must decide of who’s lives you going to save – Ichigo’s Family or Ichigo’s children who you care deeply about and sworn with your life to protect or Renji Abarai’s life and that of his unborn Child. Or, that of your unborn child that is growing within you right now.” He says, pointing straight at my abdomen and shakily I place a hand to my abdomen, feeling the faint signs of the Spiritual Pressure of the child, which was growing within me.

_I’m pregnant?!_

_I…...should have told that guy in the Nightclub to wear protection._

_That white spikey haired Soul Reaper, that was in the Nightclub just hanging in the back. Doing nothing at all._

_I was drunk…I laid with them._

_An unknown Soul Reaper._

_What do I do?_

_Do I save the child, growing within me?_

_Do I save Ichigo’s family or his Children?_

_Do I save Renji and his unborn child?_

_What do I do?_

_I…...don’t know what to do._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

_Pregnant?!_

_Grimmjow is pregnant._

_Is Shiro the Father of his unborn child?_

_But, then he went out to the one of the Nightclubs for Soul Reapers in the town._

_It’s possible that someone who was there is the Father._

_Gin, is still near me._

_I can’t move for some reason._

_Did he use a binding spell on me?_

“Oh, What’s wrong, Abarai-kun? Puzzled as why you can’t move?” He says, which makes my eyes go wide at him and can feel my heartrate now pounding against my ribcage as he steps closer to me, so close that his chest is right up against mine.

_What?!_

_He intentionally me set me free, only to corner me so that Grimmjow is forced to decide between saving either me and my little one, or Ichigo’s children or family or his unborn child._

_He planned this already._

“You are thinking too much, Abarai-kun. Let’s sort that out, shall we.” He says, bringing his hand to my cheek, moving a thumb over my bottom lip – which causes it to quiver under the touch – then moves his fingers into my mouth, pushing them inside.

I give muffled moan of protest, which makes him press down on my tongue with his two fingers then feeling them move away, soon making me bring my teeth down. I bite down, causing him to stiffen as he feels the fangs that have formed, puncture slightly and draw blood, which fills my mouth slightly with an iron taste.

He pulls them out, looking at the puncture marks with curiosity and see that Aizen, is watching with interest then he brings the saliva coated fingers to his lips. His tongue peeks out, soon swirling around the two fingers and suddenly, heat floods right through me as I place my hands on the wall to stabilise myself.

_What….is this?_

_I feel hot, burning as though…No!?_

_He couldn’t have, placed something in my mouth with his fingers_.

 

“Feeling flushed, Abarai-kun. Burning up, inside. Simple little drop of this one’s tongue and it affects them straightaway.” He says, bringing up a small bottle and showing me what it is as I suddenly slide down the wall, collapsing on both knees in front of him.

“You…Uhhh!?.......What have done to me? Wh…” I begin to say, only for him to place a finger on my lips and shush me then lean down as he takes hold of the back of my head, roughly gripping my hair in his hand, soon covering his lips with mine

_No?!!_

_Stop?!_

_I don’t want this._

_No, he’s…._

_I can’t think, properly._

_I’m so hot._

_No!!_

_It’s the drug inside me and I must get free from him._

Bringing my hands up to his chest, with the strength that I still have left in me, I bite down on his lower lip with the fangs then wrench with my own hard, causing a cry to echo in the Throne room as I spit out the piece of lip that I’ve managed to rip off his mouth.

I spit onto the ground, looking at him as he holds his bleeding lip with one hand and see that Grimmjow, has managed to get up. Aizen, is still watching silently from his position on the top step, near the plain white throne and is not touching his sword at all then Grimmjow, takes hold of his sword.

He unsheathes it, placing his hand on the sword and I can see that his chest is rising and falling, under the black shirt that he wears. Gin, is watching to with curiousity at to what he is going to do.

“Growl, Panthera Jaquerus.” He whispers, that was like a breeze ruffling the top of the trees and suddenly it happens, an explosion of pure blue energy surging up into a spiralling column that swirls faster and faster around as I see him, disappear from my view.

As the gap of the clouds, close in on him, blue lightening suddenly, crackles and sparks, sending a shockwave up the steps, which begin to crack and splinter apart as Aizen, suddenly gets hit by one. Only to it be a to reveal another Arrancar – who is not Aizen, yet looked like Kaien Shiba, who been taken over by a Hollow, all those years ago and killed by Rukia.

Suddenly the swirling mass of blue clouds, shoot outwards in all directions, sending a shockwave right through the large Throne-room and making me bring my hands up to cover my face as I feel the intense wave of his Spiritual pressure, makes everything blur around me.

Grimmjow, stands there in a form that I have not seen before and soon flash-steps, that I’m in his arms and being held by him, away from Gin. I’m near the half destroyed Shielded box that holds Ichigo’s children in it and him suddenly, pulls out his sword from his sheathe.

“Shinso, Skewer him.” He says, to his sword which suddenly extends towards Grimmjow, nearly reaching him and it happens, so fast that when blood shoots upwards into the air that my eyes go wide when he says the name, only to shout it.

“Ul...ULQUIORRA!!!!!!?”

 He turns, slightly to look at the both of us. No, at Grimmjow, with an expression that makes Grimmjow, let go of me and grab hold of him, when he falls backwards in slow motion as the other Arrancar brings his hand to his cheek, holding it gently in the palm of their hand.

“Ulquiorra, why? Why, you fool?” Grimmjow says to him, while blood drips onto the floor, spreading outwards like crimson petals as Li-Li, Rye and Keio, come to Grimmjow, who shoulders are starting to shake with emotion.

“Because, I decided that they deserve to live and to save the person, that deep…. cough…down inside. Even though, I tried to deny it. I wanted to save the one person who has managed to un-freeze the ice over my heart.” Ulquiorra says, coughing up blood and looking up at Grimmjow, with his eyes which have started to change colour due to him, now dying then moves his thumb to wipe away tears that have formed in Grimmjow’s eyes, from running down his cheeks.

He smiles weakly, chest rising and falling then goes still, hand sliding limply down his cheek as Grimmjow, looks down at him with wide eyes then tilting heads backwards screams the one name of the person who had ruined his life.

“AIZENNNNNNNNNN?!”

A primal cry, that is neither Human or animal that comes from him and I can feel my own Spiritual Pressure, boiling inside me, now to a point of no return.

 

** Chapter 23 – Finding out From Kon, that’s One Family, Children and Brother’s Lover Have Been Kidnapped by Aizen (Ichigo’s Part) and Finding Out What One’s Lover Has Done and Forced to Watch as One’s Lover Goes with the Enemy to Protect the One’s They Love from Harm (Kenpachi Part) **

** Ichigo’s P.O.V **

Something is not right. Usually, Karin or Yuzu, would have answered the door by now, as I stand on the porch – after waking up from last night’s lovemaking, I had decided to visit my family and see how they were doing – then feeling trepidation, place a hand on the door knob, turning.

The door swings open to reveal an empty hallway, which makes me step inside and closing the door behind me, walk to the main dining area seeing that they are not in there at all. A muffled thud, makes me look up at the darkened stairs and heart, starting to thud against my ribcage, I grab the baseball bat then head up the stairs, coming to the landing.

I can’t breathe, when I see the sight that greets me and see that their scratches on the wall from where someone had been trying to escape, while blood had come from somewhere as I hope that it wasn’t Karin’s or Yuzu’s then muffled thud, sounds again coming from my bedroom.

I head to it, seeing that the door had been kicked, causing it to splinter into two and that laying on the ground was one of Yuzu’s clips, which I pick up as the muffled thud, sounds again. It is coming from the closet and going to it, I hold the baseball with one hand as I open the door with my other hand to reveal a fully bandaged Kon, which makes me drop it.

I grab hold of him, placing him on my bed and unwrap the duct tape from around him then he soon hugs me tight to him, bursting straight into tears which makes me shift him up, so he is on my chest.

“Kon, what happened here? Where’s Dad, Yuzu and Karin?” I ask him, which makes him pull his head back and he points to a note on my table, which makes me turn fully around then go up to it as I see that it is addressed to me.

I place him down, on the table and opening it fold it out as I begin to read what it says as my hands soon clench tightly, feeling tears form starting to plip onto the paper in large as I place my hand to my mouth. I can’t speak at all, because of what it said.

_Kurosaki, Ichigo_

_If you want to save your family or children or Grimmjow and Renji, then come alone to the abandoned Temple._

_You know which one I mean. I saw you that day, watched as he took you inside and of course made love to you inside, on that golden blanket._

_You think, someone wouldn’t notice it. I’ve been watching you, ever since you came to the Soul Society, when you were raped by that unknown man and of course, becoming pregnant with Kenpachi Zaraki’s children._

_You have a choice, come alone or maybe wait until your Lover arrives._

_Sosuke, Aizen_

“Ichigo, what are…. you going to do? You can’t go behind Kenpachi’s back.” Kon says, to me and grabbing the letter, I grip it tightly in my hands and can feel myself starting to cry, heavily with tears that run down my cheeks in thick rivulets then look at him.

“THEN WHAT TO I DO, KON?” I shout the question at him, making him flinch away from me and unclenching my hands, I place my hands to my sides the answer his question. “I can’t lose them again. I can’t lose them, like last time and it’s the only way to keep him from hurting them any further.”

I head out, going down the stairs and wiping away the tears from my eyes, head to the front door then opening it, I step out leaving it wide open behind me. I know what I was doing was wrong.

I shouldn’t be going to the Abandoned Temple to meet Aizen, who could try and kill the fourth child growing within me then keep on walking down the street, heading to the area of the crop of trees, in the far distance, where the Abandoned Temple was located, feeling that each step I took that it was taking me, further away from Kenpachi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Kenpachi’s P.O.V: **

“KENNNPACHI!?”

A voice shouts, coming from the main front door of Urahara-san’s shop, while I’m talking to Shiro about why would Renji, suddenly disappear and turn my face to see that it was Kon, who had shouted my name. He is breathless, covered in road dust and looking like he had been covered in duct tape as well then, he comes up to me, handing me a letter which I bend down to take off him.

I open it, starting to read it and soon I’m griping it tightly in my hands, feeling my body start to tremble in shock that Aizen, was already in the Human world. He had managed to get past the defences that Shiro, had placed on the house and Urahara-san’s for the shop, while the letter falls out of my hands as my heart, pounds against my ribcage then look down at Kon.

“Kon, where is Ichigo? Tell me, now.” I said, which makes him walk out and I follow him as he points up to the crop of trees, where the abandoned Temple was located then grabbing hold of him, place him on his shoulder.

I start to run, causing people into the street to jump out the way and others shout things at me, that I don’t pay attention to as I jump over a car’s hood that comes screeching to a halt, making the driver shout out his car window as I keep on running, Kon holding on tightly with his paws I reach the empty street that Ichigo’s House, was on.

I run past it, not thinking to stop and soon Ikkaku and Yumichika, appear beside me as I keep on running, faster than I have ever run before. My heart is pounding against my ribcage, like it was threatening to escape from my own chest and the blood is boiling in my ears as I reach the steps, speeding up them to get to the top in time

I reach the top step, shifting to my Shinigami form and suddenly, feel a slash of a sword across my cheek which makes me flash-step to one side then see that Aizen, is standing there with Ichigo, being held tightly by him then I rush towards, reaching out towards Ichigo, only to feel a large fist suddenly punch me straight in the gut, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

“Uhhh…gawk!?…….” I lift my head up, seeing a large Arrancar is smirking down at me and pulls his fist away, while I bring my sword out then slash at his arm, but he grabs hold of it in his hand.

“Yumi, sort him out.” I hear, Aizen saying and suddenly I’m punched in the face, causing Ichigo to struggle in Aizen’s grip and try to reach me as I feel through our Bond – Distress, Concern and Fear – while I stumble, backwards.

Blood plips down on the ground, which makes me bring my hand up and wipe it away with the back of my hand as I straighten – still wincing slightly, though – then flash-step, behind them pulling my sword out, stabbing into their back and right through their throat.

I look at Aizen, who still holding Ichigo and bringing my sword out, hold out it in front of me, the blood of the large Arrancar, dropping onto the ground from my sword in slow motion as I feel my Spiritual Pressure rising inside me, whipping out at Aizen, who tenses slightly.

“Let him go, Aizen. NOW.” I say, soon shouting the words and suddenly feel movement beside me as suddenly a large hand – which I see out the corner of my eye – grabs the side of my face, soon slamming it down into the ground causing Ikkaku to cry out.

“TACHOUI!!!?”

I try to move, only to lifted by my hair, which feels like it is being pulled out by the roots then with unknown, brutal strength they fling me, straight at the closed Abandoned Temple doors, which smash at the impact of me going through them. I land on the wooden floor, with sickening- muffled thud and this knocks the breath that I had managed to get back then hear their footsteps coming up the steps that lead inside.

“KENPACHIIIIIII!? LET ME GO, AIZEN. KENPACHIIIIII!?” I can hear, Ichigo screaming my name and try to get up, only to suddenly feel a hand grab my throat, cutting off my reply, plus oxygen supply as it tightens so hard that I bring my hands to their wrist trying to pull it off my throat.

“Uhhh…. Stop…Get off…haagh…me.” I gasp out, only for them to tighten it so much that my vision blurs in and out of focus so much – why I wonder how is this possible, for this Arrancar to have this kind of strength as it feels like someone had forced me to swallow tiny glass shards – then Aizen, appears bringing Ichigo, inside and around as I weakly turn my face to look at him.

Aizen, snaps his fingers forming a Garganta and holds out his hand to Ichigo, who is trembling with emotion and there is nothing I can’t to stop him, from taking my Lover. I try to say something, to stop him, heart furiously pounding against my ribcage – trying to pump oxygen through my body – and blood rushing in my ears.

**_Kenpachi._ **

**_Ichigo…. haagh…. don’t do this. It isn’t the right decision._ **

**_I can’t lose them again, Kenpachi. I can’t lose them._ **

**_ICHIGO?!_ **

**_Forgive me, I’m sorry, Kenpachi._ **

I struggle under the grip, managing to get my throat free and coughing weakly, rise on my elbows slightly then his feet appear in front of my vision. Ichigo’s hand soon tilts my chin up, which makes me see when my eyes reach his that he is crying with tears, that starting to run heavily down his cheeks.

“Move one inch from that spot, try coming after me to save me and………I…. will never forgive you, Annatar.” He says calling me what I had called him, when we had consummated our marriage proposal and pulls his hand away from my chin as I’m harshly pinned to the wooden floor.

“ICHIGO?! ICHIGO?!!!” I shout, trying to make him stop, watching like it was in slow motion as Aizen, places his hand around Ichigo’s waist and leads him inside the Garganta, while I had not noticed that I was no longer being pinned down by the larger Arrancar, until the Garganta, slowly closes on all three of them.

Ichigo, does not turn his head to look back at me and soon it closes with a snap as everything returns to normal, sounds returning after being muffled by the amount of Spiritual pressure that has been in the air. I clench my fists, so tight that it causes them to start to shake and tilt my head backwards, tears forming in my eyes.

I lower it back down, wiping them away with my hand and getting up, wince slightly at the pain of being punched in the gut then head down the steps, while heading to Yumichika and Ikkaku, who is helping him up. He leans against his friend, for support and can see that his chest is rising and falling, heavily under his uniform.

“Tachoui, what do we do know?” He says, which makes me head to the steps and walk down them, seeing in the small area, down below that Ichigo’s friends – Chad, Orihime and Ishida – and Shiro, standing with Urahara-san and Yoruichi have appeared then stop in front of them.

“This will be dangerous. Going to where Aizen has taken Ichigo and are you sure, Kenpachi?” Shiro says, to me making me nod in reply as he clicks his fingers, forming straight away a Garganta, which opens like the jaws of a large shark, when it goes to attack its prey.

“Tachoui, your sword.” Ikkaku says, holding it out with both hands in front of me and I take it off him then placing my forehead against his, he whispers the words that will all give us courage to save them.

“Even though are path, may be filled with enemies. We will not fall back, we will not be Cowards, who run from a fight. We will stay strong, protecting each-other’s backs when one is down and leave no-one behind. We will fight if made to, to the last breath that we have. We will save the ones we love with our Souls and never let any harm them again.”

He pulls back, from me and stepping to one side allows me to go up to the opening Garganta as Shiro, stands next to me as the others prepare themselves. The all group of us, step inside and soon the maws of the Garganta snap shut behind us, dousing us in darkness, where no light yet penetrates it.

**_“Hold on, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow and my children. I’m coming for you. I’m coming for you.”_ **

****

** Chapter 24 – The Power of the Hogyoku Revealed by the Head Enemy and Saved by One’s Lover, while One is Trying to Escape from the Clutches of Head Enemy (Ichigo part), Staying Behind to Fight Hollows, So the Others Can Escape (Grimmjow Part) and Helping Save Grimmjow from Hollows, only to be Saved by *Princess and Returning to the Soul Society, with Everyone Else (Kenpachi part) **

( **Author’s Note – In this Chapter, Aizen is acting odd because he has taken the Hogyoku back and placed it inside him. It is starting to convert his body, making him more powerful than any Hollow or Soul Reaper. *Princess – implies Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, which is the name, Kenpachi uses to tease him.)**

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

“Do you regret your choice, Ichigo?” Aizen says, suddenly to me and this makes, bring my hand up to slap him, only to have him grab it as he places it against the white wall of the Sleeping chambers that he has.

The memory of arriving here in Heuco Mundo comes flooding back, when he does that.

_After the Garganta had opened, another Arrancar had appeared from no-where and wearing glasses, while had pink hair then kneeled in front of him. They had begun to talk, that Grimmjow with the help of Ulquiorra – even though the Arrancar had been badly wounded by Gin Ichimaru – had managed to escape with Renji, my children and my family into the Wastelands of Memories of the Past._

_This made me struggle in the grip of Aizen, trying to get free and he had suddenly grab hold of my chin, gripping it so tightly that it ceased my struggles. I had felt so weak, against him and knew it was because he not taken me when I had been in my Soul Reaper form. I had not thought about it._

“YOU, BASTARD?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL MY CHILDREN? THEY’VE DONE NOTHING WRONG.” I shout at him, which makes him pull back and still hold my wrist with his hand then his other hand, comes up to my cheek.

The touch of it, makes me flinch away from the sickly touch and he bends down to my neck, making me tremble of his lips against my skin. I try not to think that this happening to me, that he was doing this to me and whimper, when his tongue licks up my neck as I try in vain to get him off me.

“No…get off me…. Stop it…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?” I begin to say, only to shout one of the words, when the memory of being raped flashes before my eyes, which makes him pull back from me, slightly as I lower my head, trembling so much that tears begin to fall onto the polished white floor.

_How, while the unknown man had hurt me that he lifted me up onto my knees._

_How they had placed their lips against my neck, soon licking and trailing their lips up and down in a sickly caress, which made me whimper as I tried to get away from them when they had done it._

“I see. You still have flash-backs of the what happened to you, by that unknown man.” He says, letting go of my wrist and this makes me lift my head up, frowning at him as I see that his eyes looked slightly different, a swirling mass mixed with purple.

_What is happening to him?_

_His eyes, look like when Kenpachi was trying to control the Beast inside him_

_No?!_

_He couldn’t have._

_That thing called the Hogyoku._

“Finally, figured it out. Yes, I have it inside me, Ichigo.” He whispers, in my ear making me come out of my thoughts and suddenly before I can even escape, grabs hold of my wrists pinning my hands either side of my head as purple ferns spread from his hands, onto mine as he places his body right up against mine.

“Don’t touch m…” I begin to say, when suddenly an alarm echoes throughout the whole area of the large Heuco Mundo Palace as he pulls back, eyes wide with shock and I can feel it, coming right through the buildings walls – the Spiritual Pressure of my Lover.

“Kenpachi?!!” I whisper, under my breath which makes Aizen, grab hold of me and drag me away from the wall, which makes me twist in his arms then kick him the face hard as it sends him flying backwards into the wall then running out of the room, just keep on running.

As far away from him, that I can get and soon double doors, swing open to reveal when I come running in – a large room, that looked like a Throne room – and look around, trying in vain to find somewhere that was an Exit.

To get out of this place, that I was trapped in, when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and something slams into me, arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly as the scent of Kenpachi’s cologne fills my nostrils then I hear an explosion, coming from outside as golden shield covers me and him from the rubble that goes shooting in all directions, one of large chunks destroying the throne in the process.

Unburying my head, from his chest, I look down and see that Orihime, Chad and Ishida are down below then Kenpachi, gripping me tightly with his hands jumps down that we land with muffled thump on the sand below in front of them.

“Shiro, we have to hurry. Grimmjow and Renji, are with my family and the children in the Wastelands of Memories of the Past.” I say, which makes his eyes go wide and feel Kenpachi, move me so that almost like I was a small child, being piggy- backed by their Father and gripping his shoulders, tightly he begins to flash-step alongside Shiro, who’s face is determined to reach the place, I had mentioned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

Running, I never run this fast before over the Wastelands of Memories of the Past – all memories of Hollows, before they had become Hollows and knew that out there in the whipping sands that were being stirred up by a harsh wind that was starting to form, that the enemy was still following us.

I’m holding Yuzu, on my back – the youngest of Ichigo’s sisters – and she is gripping me tightly with her hands, while in front of me Isshin – Ichigo’s father in his Soul Reaper form, carries Karin – and the Gigai, carries the children, while Ulquiorra – even though weakened by the wound, he has – runs beside me.

_Don’t die on me, Ulquiorra._

_Live to fight another day._

_Live, to be here with your new family._

_To be with me._

Renji, who is running up ahead of us is having a hard time breathing and knew it was because of the air of Heuco Mundo, which only Arrancars or Hollows, could cope with then keep on running, speeding up the huge sand-dune then stop to take a breather as Yuzu, shifts slightly on my back and look at her as she weakly flutters her eyes open.

She turns her head, looking back and this makes me look back as well then see something in the far distance, speeding towards us at a very fast rate. I can feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, body tensing and soon the dust revealing that we were being followed.

I begin to run, pounding my feet into the sand and suddenly find myself being bowled over as Yuzu, slides off my back, landing with muffled thud as Renji, picks her up as kick the Hollow creature away from me then slash down with my claws, causing the mask to shatter as the Hollow, soon disintegrates into fine particles.

“GO, GET OUT OF HERE. GO, NOW.” I shout, at the others and Ulquiorra, looks at me with wide eyes as I turn to face the horde of Hollows, that have begun to appear from where they had been hiding then increase my Spiritual pressure so much that it causes the Hollows to open their mouths – their cries filling the all area, around me.

I can sense, not by looking, that the others had gone and I’m alone with Hollows, that bare their mouths at me, fangs drooling with saliva – due to the everlasting hunger for Souls, which they could not deny – then they all lunge at me, covering me with their bodies and the sky above my head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Kenpachi’s P.O.V: **

The crackling of blue energy that shoots up, from one of the large sand-dunes in the far distance, ahead of me, makes me increase my flash-stepping as I recognise the Spiritual pressure of Grimmjow, plus of the reek of freshly carnages – Hollows, their blood spilled onto the ground – then feeling Ichigo, grip my shoulders tightly pull out my sword, unsheathing it as I jump upwards into the air, right above the group of Hollows that have surrounded a badly wounded Grimmjow, who is bleeding heavily from many scratches and bites.

A large Hollow, looking like a snake with hooved legs and horns that curve in front of its head, is below me then gives a screeching death cry, when I slice my sword down, it’s face causing the mask to shatter into million fragments. The other Hollows, scream at me and lunge, making me kick one on the face hard that it sends it flying backwards into a stone structure then managing to reach Grimmjow, allow Ichigo to slide of my back.

“You, Big idiot. I was doing fine on my own, before you arrived.” Grimmjow, gasps out and turning I grab hold of his chin the turn it to face me, only to move my hand away, placing it on his abdomen – where I sense the Spiritual Pressure of his unborn child.

“And you think, that you can fight. While pregnant, with an unborn child.” I said, which makes him blush heavily that I knew he was pregnant and sighs, softly then the Hollows, hissing at us makes me turn to face them and hold my sword, gripping it tightly in my hand.

They lunge at me, when suddenly a Sakura petal speeds past my face, soon destroying the Hollows, all around us and makes me place my sword over my back, turning my head to see Captain Kuchiki, standing there.

“Princess, what took you so long? Did you not read the message, that Urahara sent?” I said, smirking with open mouth grinned, when he grumbles something under his breath, trying to hide the fact he hated me calling him the nickname that Yachiru, had started calling him.

He sheathes his sword, not saying anything and go up to him then see that the blood is staining right through his Haori, which makes me rip one of my black Haori sleeves then before, he can protest wrap it tightly around his waist, covering the wound as he tenses slightly.

“It seems…. uhhh…. you learned to care for others. Have you…uhhh. Do you have to tie it, that tight?” He says, growling those words out, looking down at my hands then pick him up, I place him on my back and can hear him curse me under his breath, that he was being forced to be carried like this.

Shiro, soon appears with others behind him and Renji, blinks at me as his Captain, blushes in embarrassment that he was being seen by his Vice-Captain then Senkaimon, opens to reveal Captain Jushiro Ukitake – Kisuke Urahara’s Secret Lover – and next to him, which makes me bow my head is Head Captain, the oldest, wisest and strongest of Soul Reapers in the Seireitei – Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto – then lift my head back up.

“Come. We are leaving, now.” Is all the old man, says to me and turning around so fast – that it makes me wonder how, because he was about 1289 years old – and follow him, with others that follow close behind as Hell Butterflies come flying towards us, assigning themselves to each person.

I hitch, Byakuya up some more and he grumbles slightly then brings his lips to my ear to talk, while we follow the clear white path that the Head Captain, was forming.

“You’ve changed. He’s noticed it and has been trying to argue with Central Order 46 that the rules should be changed and the Soul Reapers, should be allowed to love, anyone they choose.” He says, taking a breather and can feel that he is weakening, very fast so speed up my walking slightly and he then continues “They want to punish you, Kenpachi. They want you to be executed by the Sokyoku.”

I stop, slightly and listen quietly not to those words, instead to something else then look back past everyone else, seeing the blackness behind us, shifting as though it were being distorted by something, which makes me shout at the head Captain.

“O-JISAN, WE’VE GOT COMPANY.”

He turns, fully around and comes up to me, looking straight into the shadows like I was then indicates for us to all move on, which makes me to as he says. I begin to run, heading towards the other half of the Senkaimon, which opens to reveal the large courtyard, where I see that on my left-hand side is Byakuya’s Squad and on my right-hand side is my own Squad, who are all blinking with shock that on my back was the Sixth Division Captain – Byakuya Kuchiki.

I lower him down, just a stretcher arrives and help lay him down then standing up, straight feel little arms hug me around as I look down at Yachiru, soon followed by all Squad covering me in a huge group hug, while cries of “Tachoui!! Don’t leave us alone, again. We’ve missed you.” as I grumble then suddenly their all being flung off me, by Ichigo.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH. GET BACK TO WORK, WE MUST PLAN WHAT TO DO WHEN AIZEN ATTACKS WITH HIS FORCES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” He shouts, so loud that immediately my whole Squad is on the knees, bowing their heads and making everyone, including me look at Ichigo, seeing that he is raging with his fists clenched then suddenly, grabs hold of the collar of my white sleeveless Haori, pulling me down.

Lips smash into mine, making me give a muffled protest that we don’t have time for this and yet, I knew it was because he was releasing the anger he was feeling inside then hear “Ohhs” and “Ahhs” coming from my men, making a heavy blush soon appear on my cheeks as I hear them.

He pulls back, face flushed and pupils expanded slightly then slaps me across the cheek, which makes me place a hand to it, feeling the sting of it.

“I told you, I will never forgive you, if you come after me. You, Big Brute….” He says, grabbing my collar again and giving me, another heart-stopping kiss like the first one, which causes a moan to ashamedly escape me then bringing my hand up, pull his head backwards by his hair.

“Enough…...We don’t have time for this” I say, breathlessly to him then turn to glare at my men, who scream slightly like little girls at it. “FUCK IT. GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY DOGS, NOW” which makes them scramble, disappearing from my sight.

“Sorry, I don’t what came over…” He goes to say, when I sense it and soon must pin Ichigo, down on the tiled ground, covering him with body as an explosion causes the large Senkaimon, to shatter into million pieces, which go flying in all directions around us both.

“BAIGON, LILLY AND HINAGIKU. SANTEN KESSHUN!! ( _Three-God Shield)_ I REJECT!!”

I hear, Orihime distantly shouting as she rushes in front of us and forming a huge golden shield that covers all three of us, protecting us from harm as Ichigo, grips me tightly to them then silence, eerie silence soon descends.

I move slightly to allow, Ichigo to move out from underneath me and suddenly, I can’t breathe at all. She had managed to save us, yet somehow a black spike that had appeared from nowhere had managed to get through her shield and stab straight into her chest, while a guttural scream of her name comes from Ichigo’s friend – Chad.

“ORIHIME!?”

He rushes over to her, grabbing hold of her as she falls backwards in slow motion and her shield, that had protected us soon shatters into million pieces then looks up at Chad, with tearful eyes.

“Chad, don’t cry for me. Please, don’t cry.” She says, tears forming in her eyes, while he picks her up and helping Ichigo up, see that a stretcher with two Healers has appeared and he lays her down the walks off with them, holding out her hand.

“They’ve destroyed the only way for you to return to the Human World. Aizen, is seems has gotten stronger, if it means that Head Captain has not returned. But how?” I hear Captain Ukitake, say mostly to himself and soon Ichigo’s answers it for him.

“He has the Hogyoku in him. He took it from Urahara-san’s.” He says, which makes the white-haired Captain’s eyes go wide, with shock and looks at his Lover, who has collapsed on his knees as his hat slides off his head.

“That’s why. It was diversion to distract us from his true purpose. I…. can’t believe I’m such an idiot not to put a shield on the shop.” Urahara-san says, which makes Ukitake, go up to him then haul him to his feet, slapping him across the face and soon, giving him quick kiss on the lips to apologise.

“You are not.” He says to him, soon turning to the rest of us. “Come on, let’s go. Ichigo’s right, we need to plan for Aizen forces arriving.” He says, to all of us, soon walking off and placing my hand around Ichigo’s waist, follow the Captain out of the Senkaimon Courtyard.

The others following close behind us.

 

** Chapter 25 – Telling One’s Lover, Before the Battle Begins, About the Vision and Making Love, like it Might Be the Last Time it Might Happen (Ichigo and Kenpachi Part) **

**(Author’s Note – Kenpachi’s P.O.V will start from when he is in the Eleventh Division Meeting Hall and it leads on from there.)**

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

Kenpachi, is giving a Battle speech to his men in the Eleventh Division Meeting Hall, when I come in and stand near the open doorway, watching as he encourages his men, who are all standing there, listening to him then he stops, when he notices that I’m standing there.

“No-one, leaves anyone behind. Do you understand?” He says to them, which makes them bow their heads at him and file out – going off to do their duties – then I walk up to him, which makes him turn, fully around to face me.

“Could I talk to you in private?” I ask him, which makes him nod silently and taking hold of me, he leads me over to small bench then sits down on it, watching me with emerald eyes.

I pace back and forth, doing what I had done before when he asked me to marry him then stop in front of him, resting a hand on my abdomen, where our fourth child was growing within me.

_Will the vision, still come true if I tell him that I’ll be giving birth to our Fourth child._

_During the battle?_

_Should, I stay here to keep safe?_

“Kenpachi…...our child. The one, growing within me now. I had a vision, that he will be born during the Battle, that is yet to come.” I said, which makes him get off the bench and stand in front of me then pulls, close to him as he tilts my chin up with one of his hands, to look at him.

“And you’re afraid, that…...you might lose the child to Aizen. I won’t let him, near them, Ichigo.” He says, making tears form in my eyes and cover his lips with mine, which makes him lift me up in his arms as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He holds me, tightly in his arms and moving his lips in a certain way that makes me grip the back of his head, entangling my hands in his hair then he lets go of my lips, bringing a hand up to place his fingertips against my bottom lip.

“Make love to me, Annatar.” I say, which makes him lower me back down and leads me out of the large hallway, down the corridor then around a corner to what I recognise as his Captain Sleeping Quarters.

He slides the bamboo door open to reveal his room, which has window in the far corner, two double doors which lead to the Bathing chamber and in the centre – a large futon bed in the centre of the room, which has a mound of pillows placed near the headboard.

I head up to the bed, placing a hand on it and he comes up, behind me – after sliding the door shut behind him – then wraps his arms around me, placing them on my chest. I was still in my school uniform, - because when I had woken up from the night of lovemaking in the Steam Pool’s Area, had decided to go back to School to make sure that other people didn’t get suspicious – and soon feel a hand, unbutton it with simple ease.

It slips off my shoulders, onto the floor with muffled thump and his hands, slide my shirt up to expose my chest then he places it flat on my chest, feeling how it rises and falls under his hand. His other hand, unbuttons my trousers and pulling them apart, moves it my hip then slides them down, so that I can step out of them - as I had when I came in, taken my shoes off.

“Lay down on the bed for me.” He says, letting go of me and I clamber onto the bed, sliding my socks off, so they don’t get in the way then roll onto my back, laying down against the mound of pillows.

He peels off the white haori, followed by the rest of his shihakusho and reveals the fudoshi, that covers his groin area then the bed dips, slightly with his weight as his large shadow soon covers me. He places a hand on my side, moving it down to my hip and around to the seam of my lace knickers, lifting it up slightly with his hand then pulls them down, slowly and gently.

He pulls them off, placing them to one side on the bedside table and brings his hand back to cup my cheek, gently with his hand as his free one, un-wraps his fudoshi then places it on top of my lace knickers. I bring my own hand up, clasping with his that rests on my cheek and parting my legs, allow him to get between my legs then he bends down, kissing my forehead, both eyelids and soon, my lips in a gentle kiss that makes him bring my hands up to hold the back of his head.

His hand moves from my cheek, soon placing his hands either side of my hips and start to moan, when he changes the position of his lips against mine as I flick my tongue over his lips, which makes him open his mouth. Are tongues touch, entwine and begin to dance in each other’s mouths, making me rub against him, feeling the tip of it, brush against my wet petals everytime I do so then he is fully taking hold of me, holding me so tight to him that know it’s because he doesn’t want to let go of me, while I feel him push his hips into mine.

He releases my lips, pulling himself up slightly to look down at me and can feel that our bodies have become joined – that he is fully sheathed inside me, without protection again and yet, I wanted this. To feel his burning heat inside me, the way he moved inside, how it felt to have him release into me and make everything dissolve into something that overwhelmed us both.

“Ichigo, you’re so…...beautiful.” He says, which makes me hold my hand out to him and he takes hold of it, placing his palm flat against mine then pushes it down to place it near my head as he keeps his hand over it.

He begins undulating his hips, back and forth, moving so, differently from our previous Lovemaking that it feels like that this was my first time, with him making love to me – that I wrap my legs, gently around his waist. I look up at him, into those emerald eyes that captured me from the first moment that we had met, followed by everything else – the lovemaking, his kisses and enjoying time with our children – and feel him, soon clasping my hand in his to tell me that he was there for me.

“I love you.” I gasp out, sending everything – happiness, love and joy – through the bond, when I say those words and soon lifts me up into his lap, still moving inside me as he unclasps my hand to fully hold me close to his warm, naked body.

“I love you, as well. I love you, so much, Ichigo.” He pants out, soon grunting with effort as he speeds up his thrusts, jolting my body up and down each time he does it as this now, causes small cries to come from me at the feeling of burning heat, surging through my body.

_Is this his passion for me that, I’m feeling inside me?_

_It’s so warm and so hot, that it feels like I’m being caressed by little hot tongues of flames._

_I can feel his Heat inside me, it’s filling me._

_I’m so close, so close._

I rock against him, moaning heavily, because of the burning heat, which is spreading through my all body like wildfire then it happens, my back arching as I fist my hands into the blanket of the bed for support.

A cry of his name, comes from me and my thighs clench tightly around his waist, making him give a guttural cry of my name, followed by him soon tensing against me. Liquid warmth fills me, followed by me moaning weakly when I feel it and he pushes me backwards to lay down on my back as he trembles over me, hands fisting into the blanket as it goes through him, for support

It soon finishes, which makes him look down at me with his face now flushed with sweat that had formed and has started running down his chest in small droplets, which rises and falls heavily with each laboured breath he takes.

Un-wrapping my legs from around his waist, I lower them down and he pulls out of me, reaching over for box of tissues then after cleaning up my release and some of his, he chucks the dirty tissues in the bamboo bin. He lifts me up and sliding off the bed, holding me in his arms then flings the soaked blanket off the bed, onto the wooden floor, to reveal a large duvet cover underneath.

He pulls that back slightly, laying me down and cradling my head, places it on the pillow. He brings the cover up around me and going around the bed, pulls the cover on the other side of the bed, back and slips inside. He settles down, laying his head down on the pillow and I shift to snuggle up against him, which makes him pull me close to him as he lays on his back in the middle of the large futon bed.

“Are you……...feeling alright, Ichigo?” He asks me, which makes me lay my head on his chest and taking hold of his hand that pulled me close to him, rest it on my abdomen then lift my head to look up at him.

“I’m fine. Just, hold me close to you like this, when we make love.” I reply to him, soon settling my head back down his chest and allow his heartbeat to lull to my sleep, which is Nightmare – less and Dream-less.

****

** Kenpachi’s P.O.V: **

“This is going to be hard. Some of you, may wish that it wasn’t happening and that it was all Bad dream that you can wake up from. Truth be told, it is not a Bad dream and that Aizen, is coming to destroy the Soul Society, destroy every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei. But, you are - KENPACHI ZARAKI’S MEN – and you will stay and fight, even if you knocked down by someone bigger than you.”

The speech, I’m giving is the first one I ever given to my men and look at them all as they stand – here in the Eleventh Division Hall – in front of me, listening to what I have to say to encourage them then continue to speak.

“No-one, leaves anyone, behind. Do you understand me?”

Nods come from everyone, while out of the corner of my eye, see that standing by the doorway is Ichigo and that he looks like he wants to talk to me about something important, so wait until my men have filed out of the Meeting Hall.

“Could I talk to you in private?” Ichigo asks me, which makes me nod silently and taking hold of him, lead him over to the small bench then sitting down, watch him quietly with my eyes.

 He starts to pace back and forth, reminding me of the time when I had asked him to marry me then stops on front of me, resting his hand on his abdomen, where our fourth unborn child was growing inside within him.

Concern for our unborn little one is coming through the Bond, we share together and manage to keep myself calm, waiting for him to say the words.

“Kenpachi…...our child. The one, growing within me now. I had a vision, that he will be born during the Battle, that is yet to come.” He says to me, making me get off the bench and stand in front of him then pulling him close to me, tilt his chin up with one of my hands

“And you’re afraid, that…...you might lose the child to Aizen. I won’t let him, near them, Ichigo.” I say to him, which makes tears form in his eyes and covers my lips with his as this makes me lift him up in his arms, feeling him wrap his legs around my waist.

I hold him tightly in my arms, moving my lips in certain way that makes me grip the back of my head, entangling his hands in my hair then letting go of them, bring a hand up to place my fingertips against his bottom lip.

“Make love to me, Annatar.” He says to me, voice suddenly breathless to my ears and lowering him back, lead him out of the large hallway.

I walk him down the long corridor, coming to my sleeping quarters and slide the door open to allow him in as he steps inside my Sleeping Quarters. He takes his shoes off and goes up to bed, placing a hand on it then after I slide the door shut behind me, go up to him.

I wrap my arms around him, placing them on his chest and with simple ease, unbutton his school uniform - which he was wearing still and slip it off his shoulders, to allow it to fall to the floor with muffled thump.

Sliding his shirt up to expose his chest, I place my hand on it to feel it rise and fall underneath it and with my other hand, unbutton his trousers, pulling them apart so I can slide them down for him. He steps out of them and stands there, just with socks still on, shirt and though lace knickers of his.

"Lay down on the bed for me." I say and letting go of him, allow him to clamber onto the bed, watching as he slides his socks off so they don't get in the way then rolls onto his back, laying against the mound of pillows near the headboard.

I peel off my white haori, allowing it to fall to the floor and my shihakusho soon follows to reveal the fudoshi, that I'm wearing to cover my groin area then clambering onto the bed, cover him with my large shadow.

His eyes are looking up to mine and placing a hand on his side, move it down to his hip then to the seam of those tempting lace knickers - which I can see are soaked with dew - lifting it up to slide it off, slowly and gently.

I place it to one side on the bedside table, bringing the hand back to cup his cheek and with the other one, unwrap my fudoshi to place it on top of the lace knickers. He brings his own hand up, clasping it with mine and parts his legs to allow me to get between them.

I bend down, kissing his forehead first, second both his eyelids and soon his, warms lips. His hands come up to hold the back of my head, causing me to move my hand from his cheek, placing both hands either side of his hips and changing the position of my lips, hear breathless moans soon come from him.

_Damm...He's turning me on, with that moaning of his._

_Don't think, I'll be able to last long if he continues this._

A tongue flicking over my lips, brings me out of those thoughts and open my mouth to allow our tongues to soon touch, entwine and begin to dance in each other mouths. He is rubbing against me in the process, his wet petals brushing against the tip of my aching sex - which I can feel as started to become wet and hard - then taking hold of him, hold him tight to me as push my hips into his.

I release his lips, pulling myself up slightly to look down at him - into his gentle brown eyes - and my heart skips a beat, because it is the first time that for once were not getting interrupted at all. By anyone at all.

"Ichigo, you're so......beautiful." I say to him, making him hold out his hand to me and taking hold of it, place my palm flat against his palm then push down to place it near his head, keeping my hand over it.

I begin undulating my hips back and forth into his hips, looking down at him and soon clasping my hand in his to tell that I would always be here for him

“I love you.” He gasps out, sending from him through the Bond - happiness, love and joy - that I lift him up into my lap, still moving inside him and unclasping his hand, hold him close to my naked body.

"I love you, as well. I love you so much, Ichigo." I pant, beginning to grunt with effort as I start to speed up my thrusts, jolting his body up and down each time I do it, making small cries come from him, feeling deep down inside me that the pressure that is building would be coming to climax.

He rocks against, moaning heavily instead of the small cries and continue to move inside him, his heat spreading through my own body making sweat coat both our bodies then feel him tense against me, crying out my name out in the Sleeping Quarters as his hands fist into the blanket for support, back arching in my grip.

"KENNPACHI!!"

Because of him, clenching his thighs tightly around me it causes me to give a guttural cry of his name, body tensing against his as I release into him, filling him with it then because it was continuing, intense inside me, must push him backwards to lay on his back. I never felt an orgasm like this, ever before and find myself fisting my hands into the blanket for support, trembling over him as it goes through me.

It soon finishes, leaving me gasping labourly and sweat that had formed running down my chest then he unwraps his legs, from around my waist. He lowers them down and pulling myself out of him, reach over to the box of tissues to clean up his release and some of mine – as I released so much into him – then chuck the dirty tissues in the bamboo bin. Lifting him up in my arms, I slide of the bed and see the evidence of our lovemaking – the damp patch on the blanket – and quietly, throw it onto the wooden floor to reveal the large duvet cover, which was dry enough.

Pulling it back, slightly, I lay him down and cradle his head, place it in the pillow then bring the cover back up around him. I manage to go around the bed, pulling the cover back on the other side and slip inside then settling down, feel him shift up to snuggle up against me. This makes me pull him close to me and just lay on my back in the middle of futon bed.

“Are you……...feeling alright, Ichigo?” I ask him, making him lay his head on my chest and take hold of my hand – that I had used to pull him close to me – resting it on his abdomen to make sure that it was there to be close to our fourth unborn child.

“I’m fine. Just hold me close to you like this, after we make love.” He replies to me, placing his head back down and soon gentle breathing comes from him, making me pull the duvet cover more up around us then allow my eyes to slip close, falling asleep without any Nightmares from my past, coming to haunt me this time.

Ichigo had chased them all away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 26 – Saying Goodbye to a Former Enemy, Who Helped Save One and Making Sure that Ichigo’s Children, Are Alright by Watching Shooting Stars with Them (Grimmjow part **

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

“Grimmjow-san.” A gentle voice says to me, making me lift my head up and see that a woman, with long braided black hair in front of her neck is standing there than before, I even think of what I’m doing, place my hands gently on both her shoulders.

“Is Ulquiorra……. alright?” I ask her, only for to slide away from me and indicates for me to follow her, down the corridor which I do so, with trepidation then she stops at open doorway.

The room is faintly lit, by small paper lantern on the bedside table and see that hooked up to a life support system, is Ulquiorra, laying in one of the Healing beds. He weakly turns his head, on the stark white pillow to see who has appeared at the doorway of the Healing Room, he has been placed in.

“Grimmjow, come……over here, please.” He manages to gasp out, making me step into the room and walk up to the bed then taking hold of the chair, pull it close to him and sit down in it.

I take hold of his hand, clasping my fingers in his and look at him, wishing that this wasn’t happening to me – that Ulquiorra, was dying – then feel his other hand, cup my cheek gently in the palm of his hand.

_It feels cold._

_His body, is already shutting down._

_The Reishi IV drip, not working at all._

_His body can’t accept, because he’s not like a Soul Reaper._

_He’s Hollow, an Arrancar._

_I want him to live._

_We’ve only just begin to understand each other._

_Death…. why take him, now?_

_Can’t you let him have more time, here?_

_Can’t you let him live for just a longer time?_

“Grimmjow……We both know, that Death is part of everyday life and that when the time comes. One has to let go.” He says, bringing me out of my thoughts harshly that tears blur my vision and soon I’m leaning over him, burying my face in his chest.

“But……I don’t want to let go of you. I want you to live, so we can get to know each other.” I sob, tears running fully down my cheeks and plipping onto his chest, gripping his arms then pull back to look at him.

“I…. know…. you….do. I wanted to get to know you as well, every part of you – see how you smile, enjoy company, go out together and feel how it would be like to…...hold you or kiss those gentle lips of yours.” He says, tears forming in his eyes, bringing his hand back up to touch my lips with fingertips then because it was his last breath, he pulls me down to him, moving that hand to cup my cheek.

A gentle kiss, which makes me tremble when I feel it, knowing it meant that he was saying goodbye to me and his hand, which is cupping my cheek soon slides off to fall limply to his side with a muffled thump on the blanket.

“Goodbye…. Ulquiorra.” I whisper, standing up straight and step back, so that the woman – with black hair, braided in front of her neck – can pull the white blanket up around his still body then he is covered fully.

I walk out the room, chest aching with the fact that he was no longer among us and decide to make sure Ichigo’s children are alright. I walk down to where they been placed, seeing that they are all kneeling on the bed, looking out the window at the night-sky, which is fill of stars that shine brightly.

I go up to them, clambering on myself and kneel behind them, taking hold of all three in my arms, hold them close to me, which makes them smile at me that Uncle Grijow, was with them. The stars are shining brightly, twinkling or winking down at us then Li-Li, points as the sight the meets my eyes, making them all smile at it.

“Look, Grijow. Shooting stars. Four of them.” She says, which makes watch as the stars go streaking across the night sky with their trails looking like fine particles of dust and deep down, inside make the wish.

_“I wish that this battle wasn’t going to happen. That no-one gets harmed at all.”_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Chapter 27 - Wondering What the Morning Will Bring (Renji part) **

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

Sitting on the windowsill, with one hand resting on my abdomen, I look up at the shooting stars that are finishing streaking across the night sky – four of them – as they leave trails of stardust, behind which from a far distance will be falling onto the world below it. Something about them, made hope raise in my chest that this battle, may not happen at all and that no-one would have to be killed.

Grimmjow, is asleep in the other hospital bed across from me, with Ichigo’s three children curled up with him and smile, softly at the sight – as he had come to see, if I was doing alright and decided to stay with me for company – then feel a shift in abdomen as my little one, moves inside me.

I smile down at the slight bump, feeling the connection that I have with this child and Shiro, who I hear coming silently into the room then go up to the bed, Grimmjow is in, with the children. He takes the blanket, pulling up all around the four of them more and reaching out with his hand, brushes gently a strand of hair from Grimmjow’s forehead and without waking the young man, tucks it gently behind his ear.

I turn my face, to look back out the window and just look at nothing, just thinking that tomorrow everything will change, because of what might happen and that deep, down admitting something to myself that I wish I didn’t have to.

_I’m afraid._

_What will this war, bring?_

_Do we, really need the endless slaughter of people – of innocents that have caused no harm themselves to anyone?_

_Does the Soul Society have to fight?_

_Can’t we live in peace – the Arrancars and the Soul Reapers?_

_Why must we fight?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 28 – New Life Brought into the World (Ichigo/Grimmjow/ Renji part) **

**(Author’s Note – It’s finally happening, the event that will change everything. They are finally arriving.)**

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

**(Part 1 of 2)**

_“Ichigo, go. Get out of here, now.”_

_“Shiro…. wait…. stop…. Uhhhh!?”_

I go to stop him, only to suddenly feel harsh pain ripple across my abdomen that makes me give a small cry at the pain of it and he turns his face back to look at me as I lift my head to look at him. It happens again, more intense and knew that little one, was changing its position in my womb to get ready for what was going to happen.

Already, it was going fast because this was my fourth child and due to the combined Soul Reaper powers – from me and Kenpachi – the birthing growth of our little one had increased, so it was ready to be born, soon.

Kenpachi, who is close by takes hold of me – holding me in way, that won’t hurt me and out child – and begins to run with me, at a fast pace, away from the main area of the battlefield then lowers me down.

I look around, seeing the familiar sight around me that had been in my vision and placing both hands on my chest, push him away from me as the explosion soon separates us from each-other. A huge chunk of Reishi building lays front of me, blocking me off from him and suddenly, the intense pain comes back with full force – reminding me, that I need keep on moving and find somewhere safe to give birth.

Then see the small that been made by two stone slabs that had fallen over each other and knowing it was the only safe place to go now and head over to it then slip inside, the sounds of battle becoming muffled as I ascend into the small alcove.

Going to back, where I sit down and curl against the wall as my heart thuds against my ribcage as I prepare myself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

My heart is thudding against my ribcage, while sweat has formed on my body – as I had changed into my Panthera form, because Yumi had come after me – and suddenly, hear his footsteps coming over the mound of rubble.

I had tried again and again to stop him, from attacking me. Yet, Yumi had just kepted coming towards me and so here I was, trapped away from the main area of the battle – where Shiro, was fighting Aizen with all his strength to protect the one’s he cared about – then Yumi, appears.

His face us flushed, from flash-stepping so much and his chest is rising and falling, heavily as his breath comes in laboured gasp then he comes up to me, pulling his fist back for a punch that comes speeding towards me. Only to feel it stop, whipping my hair up slightly and because I had closed my eyes, peek them open seeing that he is looking at me with a frown, confusion and shock.

He unclenches his hand, placing the palm of it straight on my abdomen and his eyes go wide, when I give an unexpected harsh cry as pain ripples across it then pulls back from me. He seems to be trying to comprehend the fact of what just happened to me, only for me to give another keening wail this time as my own body tells me that my first ever child, was getting ready to come into this world.

“Yo…...YOUR PREGNANT!!!!???” He shouts so loud, from his lungs that it echoes around the whole battlefield and causes for the first time in history of the Soul Society – the whole battle to come to standstill – and takes hold of me, gently with his large hands.

No more screaming, swords clashing come from anyone or explosions, happen around us then he is placing me, between his legs as Charlotte Chulhourne, who had just appeared from somewhere – carrying a blanket from somewhere – comes rushing over to us, then lifting my hips up, places it underneath me – after folding it double.

Parting my legs, apart so that can give birth to my unborn child – feel at the sametime the armor on my lower half dissolve away – and starting to breathe heavily, placing both hands either side of his legs, cry out when the waters - of the Spiritual amniotic sac, which had protected my child as it grew within me – break, gushing down the inside of my thighs.

“Okay…Grimmjow, this will hurt…. So, breathe and out, slowly.” Charlotte Chulhourne says, watching me with concern that this will be difficult – that I was going into labour – and giving birth, right in area of a Battle, which been brought thankfully to a halt.

Placing both hands, either side of Yumi’s legs on the large blanket, I soon find myself fisting my hands into it for support as I begin to push the child down the birth canal – that had formed so my little one could be born – and cries coming from me, with each push that I’m doing.

_It hurts, so much?!_

_At least their helping me and the Battle, is no longer going on._

_I can’t wait to meet my little one._

_Even though, it is hurting to give birth to him or her._

I push some more, sweat that had formed running down my body and soon it happens, a wailing noise coming from between my thighs as Charlotte Chulhourne, takes hold of my child, bringing them up to show me.

“It’s a healthy boy. Congratulations, Grimmjow.” He says, smiling down at the little one and placing him soon on my chest, which makes my little one flutters his eyes open slightly as he senses his Mama’s presence then taking hold of him, feeling like I would not be able to move for a while, smile down at him.

“Hey, little Shiruko. Welcome to the world.” I say, making Charlotte, give an “aww” noise as he grips both hands tightly and smiles at me, while Yumi, allows for his lips to turn into smile as he gives a deep sigh of relief.

“It’s over. It’s finally over.” He says, which makes me agree with him, while above the clouds split apart and allow for the sun to stream right down to the Seireitei, shining down on the new life that been born into the world.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

“ _Breathe, Renji-san…. Everything’s going to be alright.”_

_“Gahhh!!.... haa, I’m trying to…...but, it hurts so much.”_

_“It’s alright, these babies will be good hands. Hanataro Yamada, will make sure of that of that.”_

When, the young Healer – who Ichigo, had met when he had first arrived here at the Seireitei and had helped him save Rukia – says that to me, I keep pushing with all my strength as Rukia, allows me to hold her hand tightly for support as my Tachoui, for the first time with his black hair tied back and out the way, waits for my first child to be handed to him.

I can feel the my first little one, sliding down through the birthing channel and soon Rukia, is smiling at me when I feel that finally they are coming out into the world then with my other hand, fists it into the sheets as I give a final push.

Wailing echoes in the room, filling it and Hanataro, faces gleams with happiness as he pulls the child up then he gently hands my little one to Tachoui, who gently cleans them with the towel, wrapping it slightly around them, brings my little one close to me.

“Kiluya.” I gasp out, making Rukia, beam with smile on her face and soon I’m pushing the second child down, crying out in the Birthing Room of Kuchiki Manor then my second child, arrives wailing as she comes out into the world.

Hanataro, brings up my second child and Rukia, takes hold of Kiluya, cradling her softly to her chest as my other baby is handed to me, wrapped up in a blanket by Tachoui. I look at the little one, who snuffles lightly and snuzzles against my chest as I smile, weakly down at her.

“Sena, Kiluya. Welcome to the world.” I say, hearing suddenly, running footsteps and turning my head weakly from Sena, see that Shiro, covered in dust, some blood and his hair, ruffled from fighting comes to the doorway then stops, when Captain Unohana Retsu, appears as he is about to go in.

“Wash first, Shiro-san. Renji, needs some time to rest from giving birth to your twin Daughters, so come on.” She says, pulling him away, making him complain slightly at it and soon is being yanked away to get washed.

“Hmm, I see why you love him, Renji. Now, get some rest. Both me and Rukia, will be here with you, until Shiro comes back.” Tachoui says, making me give nod, because I was weak from giving birth and soon my eyes slip close to sleep for wee while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

**(Part 2 of 2)**

**(Author’s Note – Continuing from when Ichigo, has gone into the small alcove and is now giving birth.)**

_It hurts?!_

_Come, Ichigo, get hold of yourself._

_You can do this._

_This baby will be born._

_It’s strange, but just before - while I’m close to this stone wall, now - the battle was still going on._

_Yet, now there’s nothing going on._

_What has happened?_

I’m brought out of my thoughts, when another contraction happens, telling that just like in the vision that the baby was coming no matter what happened next then heart pounding against my ribcage, can feel through the bond Kenpachi’s pain, anger and rage that was coming from him in waves as he tries to reach me.

Had that explosion, not happened at all. The both of us wouldn’t have been separated by it and he would be here with me to help me then knowing I would have to do it, place my back against the make-shift wall then parting my legs, wide enough, rip the lower half of my Shihakusho, so that it wasn’t in the way of me giving birth to him.

Another contraction, happens making me cry out at the pain it causes then starting to breathe heavily, begin to push the child out of the comfort of my womb. Tears are starting to run down my cheeks and my hands – like in the Vision – are digging into the Captain’s Haori that Kenpachi had given me.

There is no doubt that people will be hearing my cries and through the Bond, sense that Kenpachi is panicking and shocked – because neither of us, expected me to go into labour right at this moment.

Then it happens, the wailing echoing in the small hidden space and filling the space, around me as I place my hands, between my open thighs, picking up my newborn child – my fourth one. I bring him to my chest, placing him on it and he snuffles slightly, sniffing my scent so he is comforted by it then smile down at him.

Remembering from the vision, that someone would appear at the entrance I grab hold of my sword – hearing the noise and see the unknown shadow, covering the entrance – then hold out my sword out in front of me. The child, silent and making no noise, because he can sense that Mama, scared of who it might be and can feel my heart, start to thud against my ribcage as they step down into the hiding place.

“Ichigo!?” Kenpachi says, making me lower the sword, when he bends down to look inside the entrance and getting up, shakily because I was still weak from giving birth manage to reach the entrance.

“I’m so glad, to see you, Big Brute.” I say, making him smile at me and he helps me out of the small hidden alcove, into the sunlight that is shining down on the still, quiet Battlefield then lifting me up in his arms cradles me bridal style, while I hold our little one close to his chest as he starts to walk with me in his arms.

Our little one shifts, slightly and fluttering his eyes open looks at me, then up at Kenpachi, speaking his first word to him as my lover, smiles down at our little one.

“ _Papa_.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 29 - Introducing the New Member to One’s Lover, Children, Family and Friends, After Waking up From Resting after Giving Birth to One’s Fourth Child (Ichigo’s part), Waking up, with One’s Lover, Close by to One (Renji part) and Facing One’s Father, before they are Taken Away to Tell One’s Father Can Come Back, After Sorting the Pain Within Them (Grimmjow part) **

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

_“Shh, quietly. Mr. Ichigo, is resting for wee while with his little one.”_

_“Aww, he looks so cute. Where’s the camera?”_

_“Yachiru’s got it.”_

_“Twirp, give it, quick.”_

_“Meanie, Baldy.”_

A shutter clicking, makes me flutter my eyes open to see blurry shapes of people, standing near the Hospital bed, I’m lying in and waiting for my vision to clear, see that – Kenpachi, my lover – and the others are all standing there, watching me with smiles on their faces.

He helps me to sit up, plumping the pillows behind me and leaning against them, allow them to step closer to see the little one – who shifts in his sleep, stretching a wee bit – then flutters his eyes open as he wakes up, from his sleep.

He rubs his eye, with one of his little hands and so he doesn’t make it all red, take his hand off as he turns his face to look at me then stroke his cheek, making him nip my finger with little fangs. I look at Kenpachi, who leans close to see is little one and gives me a sheepish grin at me then Ukuro, let’s go of my finger as he reaches up to Kenpachi to nip his nose, only to pull back.

“No nipping, Ukuro. Papa’s nose, isn’t for biting.” He says, making my little one pout at him – just like me, when I pouted sometimes – and makes Kenpachi chuckle lightly then waves his hand to tell the others to come closer.

“Aww…. he has your eyes, Kenpachi.” Orihime says, while Yachiru clambers onto the bed and Ukuro, stops pouting as he blinks at her – eyes staring into her’s – then turning his head, buries his face into my chest.

“Come here, you.” I say, bringing him up and he struggles against me, gripping the hospital gown with his hands, tightly then managing to pry him off, hand him to my Father, so he can meet his nephew.

Li-Li, Rye and Kieo, who have clambered on the bed to join me, watch with curiousity as my Father sits down, with their new baby Brother as Ukuro, who just sits in my Father’s arms looks at him with curiousity then nips his finger that makes my Father, look at me and Kenpachi.

Ukuro, blinks up at him and pulls back from the nipped finger, soon being handed back to me by my Father, who is now inspecting his nipped finger with look at Kenpachi then Ukuro is clambering up to my face, looking at me. I bring my hand up, slowly ruffling a hand through his hair and he nudges his head into my hand, meaning that he was hungry for something – milk.

“Can someone get me some milk?” I said, which makes Hanataro, head out the room and waiting, while Ukuro, chews on the small kimono he wears that makes me sigh at him as he flicks his eyes to me.

“Mama, he’s quiet.” Li-Li says to me, which makes him stop chewing his kimono and place both hands on my chest, looking at her with angry face that causes everyone to laugh at it then Hanataro, comes back through to the room and up to the bed.

He hands me – a baby bottle filled with milk – and I take it, then Ukuro is reaching for it, taking the teat straight into his mouth. He begins to suckle, drinking it slowly because I didn’t want him to get indigestion and taking it away, wipe his mouth with my sleeve then bringing him to my shoulder, pat his back slightly then he gives small burp, that he had enough.

“Better, now.” I ask him, only hearing gentle snuffling in reply and that he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so indicate that it was time that everyone left so he wasn’t disturbed from his sleep as they all, quietly slip out of the room.

Kenpachi, has stayed behind and getting off the bed, helps me to lay down then sits down in the chair – that my Father had vacated – as my other children, soon settle around me to sleep, near their new baby Brother then taking hold of his hand, allow myself to fall asleep, with him close by to me.

So that I knew that he was there, when I woke up the morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Renji’s P.O.V **

A hand, gently stroking my cheek makes me flutter my eyes open to see a blurry shape of my lover – Shiro – freshly washed from the bath, that he been made to had looking down at me then sits down in the chair – that was now vacated of Rukia, who must have left along with Tachoui – as he looks at his sleeping twin Daughters – Kiluya and Sena.

They are fast asleep, holding each other’s hands as they lay, curled up against my chest.

He bends down, kissing them each on the forehead, gently not to wake them then pulls back to look at me, smiling with tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

“I’m so glad, that I met you, Renji Abarai.” He whispers, leaning close to me to kiss me, lightly on the lips and moving out of the seat, slides onto the bed – which was large enough for two – and places an arm, around the three of us to hold us close to him.

“Shiro…. I’m glad as well. I so happy that were together. Here, with our newborn Daughters.” I whisper to him, which makes him nuzzle his nose against mine, affectionally and still, holding all three of us as the both us now fall into a gentle sleep.

Our Daughters, between us, still holding their hands as they sleep with their Mama and Papa, close to them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

_“Are you sure, you want to do this, Grimmjow-san?”_

_“Yes. He needs to know.”_

After, I say those words to Captain Jushiro Ukitake, I hold Shiruko – my newborn son – close to my chest, making him grip the kimono I wear with his little hands for support then come to a halt at the cell that my Father – Aizen Sosuke – is in.

It would be the last time, that I would see him. Because, he was soon to be transferred by Orders of the remaining Central Order 46 to Muken Prison to pay for the crimes that he committed against the Soul Society.

_Captain Kuchiki, had told me everything about the time – a long time, ago – that my Father had fallen in love with woman called Mira Okochi of the Jeagerjaques Clan and that she had been my Mother. That as he continued to see her, my Father, developed a full relationship with her. Loving her so much, that he married her in secret and soon she become pregnant with me._

_Yet, my Mother was no longer among the living and had passed on. Even though, I had not met her and didn’t know what she looked like – a image of smiling woman, standing at doorway of small hut as she rests a hand on her abdomen – will be always be in my head, when I think about her._

I come out of those thoughts, when the guard pulls the iron gate backwards and stepping inside, see that my Father, has been placed in a kind of chair then lifts his head from looking down at the floor. The eye – not covered by the eyepatch – looking at the shadows I stand in and breaks the silence in the cell by saying my name in a voice devoiced of emotion.

“Grimmjow.” He says, which makes me step forwards into the light streaming from the barred window above his head, causing the eye to go wide as he sees the child that hold in my arms then tries to get free, from the chair.

“Don’t, Father. You’ll just make it worse for yourself.” I say, going up to him and placing one hand over one of his as he stops, seeing that I’m very close to him then Shiruko, shifts turning his face – which he had buried into my chest – to look at his Uncle.

A hitched gasp, comes from my Father and he turns his head away from the sight – seeing through those eyes, the same look that my Mother, probably used to give him – then moving my hand, place it on his chest, where it rested.

The thing – the Hogyoku – that he placed back inside him and move my hand away from his chest. I could do nothing to help him, because it would try to destroy me if I tried to take it out of his chest and already could tell that it had infused so much into his body, that he would have to look inside himself then continue to speak to him.

“Father, you have to understand that you’re not the same, anymore. Like when you loved my Mother – Mira. I cannot unfreeze your heart. You must to that yourself by looking deep, inside you and try to understand what went wrong to cause you to become like this.” I say, pointing a finger to where his Soul Chain, lays and turning away from him, head back to the cell door as it is pulled back by the Guard.

“Grimmjow!?” He calls to me, making me turn my face slightly to look at him and he is visibly trembling in the chair then say the words to him. So, he knows that he is not alone and that I will be there for him, when he came back.

“When the time is right, Father. I’ll be waiting for you to rejoin your family.”

He lowers his head, tears running down his cheeks and plipping onto his lap as I step out the cell – feeling like I was going across a bridge to wait on the other side for him and standing there, until he could come back home to me – his son - and his nephew – Shiruko.

 

** Chapter 30 – Spending the Morning with One’s Hectic Children (Ichigo and Kenpachi part) and Spending time with Each-other, the Children*, Renji’s Tachoui and Rukia (Grimmjow/ Renji / Shiro part)  **

**(Author’s Note: *Means Renji and Shiro Twin daughter’s – Kiluya and Sena – and Grimmjow’s Son – Shiruko for this part.)**

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

Ukuro, yawning on my chest – as he had moved in the night to it - makes me come around from my peaceful sleep and flutter my eyes open to see a blurry image of him, soon staring right at me with his little face pressed close to mine.

“Ukuro…. Come on…. No, come on…mmfff!!” I say, sighing as I try to pull him away from my face, only for him to hug it tightly with his little hands, causing me to give a muffled protest and hear Kenpachi, who is sleeping in the seat, waking up.

“Ichigo, are you?!…. Okay, Ukuro, that’s enough.” He says, taking hold of our little one, making him give a wee growl slightly at him, with fangs bared as he is pulled back from my face as I reach over to one of the four milk baby bottles’, which makes him stop as he sees my hand reaching for it.

I pull my hand back, just as Li-Li, Rye and Kieo – who have woken up - come clambering up my chest to their little Brother, giving him a small hug to say, “Good morning, little Ukuro” which causes him to stiffen then looking at his hands, hugs them back as well as they all smile at him.

Picking them up, which makes them all look at me and turning them, holding them in my arms place them – or more like plonk them - in Kenpachi’s arms so I can get out the bed. Swinging my legs out the bed, I stand up slowly as not to get dizzy and pulling the kimono tighter, around me, head over to where a jug of fresh drinking water had been put on the table then pour myself a glass of water.

“Mama?” Ukuro asks, just I’m about to take a sip of the water and turn my head to look back at my – little boy – then sipping some of the water, head back over to them – leaving the glass of water behind.

“Yes, what’s is it? Do you want some milk?” I ask, picking it up one of the baby milk bottles and they all scramble for it, making me pull back as Kenpachi, watches amused when they do it then taking it out of my hand, leaves me to get the other bottles for Li-Li, Rye and Kieo.

Picking them up, I hand Li-Li’s one to her, followed by Keio and Rye then satisfied, stand there as they all take a feed of their milk. Li-Li, finishes her’s and taking it off her, pick her up then place her on my shoulder, to gently pat her back, hearing a small burp come from her. She pulls back from my shoulder, yawning with wide open mouth one and rubs her eyes, slightly then placing her on the bed, do the same for Kieo and Rye, separately.

Ukuro, who has stopped drinking his fill, looks up at me and smiling at him, bend down to wipe some milk off his mouth as he complains at me, batting my hand slightly with his little hands. Kenpachi, is looking down at me, watching with smile on his face and finishing wiping Ukuro’s mouth, kiss the top of his head, making a wee blush rise on his cheeks.

 

** Kenpachi’s P.O.V: **

Ukuro, who is sitting in my lap, after having his mouth wiped of the milk that was dribbling down it by Ichigo turns around in it to hide his face in my chest as I take hold of the back of his head. I look down at him, softly smiling and stroke the back of his head, which makes him un-bury his face to look at me then bringing him up to my face, gently nuzzle my nose against his as he tries to playfully nip it.

Making me nip back, playfully as well and see that Ichigo, is giving me a strange look as my heart thuds against my ribcage. I just given away myself away by doing that.

“Kenpachi, hang on…So, that’s where he’s getting his nipping. From you!?” Ichigo says, shocked as he figures it out, placing his hand to his neck, where still – there was my Lovebite I had given him – and blush heavily as I give him a sheepish grin as he now gives me a glare.

“Bad, Papa.” Li-Li says to me, making me turn my face to look at my daughter, seeing that she has crossed her arms over her chest and getting out the chair, handing Ukuro, over to Ichigo then cross my own arms around my chest, copying her.

“Not guilty.” I say, teasing her and she uncrosses her arms to face away from me, huffing at me as Kieo and Rye, go up to her then she turns so fast that I must un-wrap my arms as she jumps at me, hearing a muffled thud as I soon land on the wooden floor that would be heard by people in the corridor, outside the room.

She clambers up to me, looking down at me – moaning slightly at the impact – and grins at me as I hear running footsteps, come into the room then sense that it is Ikkaku and Yumichika, who have come in. He comes up to me, followed by Yachiru, as well and him, looking down at me.

“Tachoui…umm…just to tell you, the Senkaimon is fixed and ready for everyone to return to the Human World.” He says, making me sit up and holding Li-Li close to my chest, get up with a slight wince at the slight pain of landing on the wooden floor then sit back down in the chair as Li-Li clambers up, kissing my cheek.

“That’s good.” I reply, remembering to ask about the jewellery box. “Did you keep it safe?” I ask him, which makes him nod in reply and indicate him to leave – making a soft smile, appear on his features – as he ruffles Ukuro’s hair, making my youngest son, purr in delight at it, before he leaves the room.

Now, alone I see that Ichigo is wanting to answer me a question – about of course the jewellery box with the rings in it – and place my fingertips to his lips, shushing him.

“It’s surprise. Just be patient, my love.” I say, which makes him sigh and taking my fingertips away allow him to lean close to me as all our children make “Bleegh” noises as we kiss in front of them.

_Must remember to make sure there not in the room, when we kiss._

_Oh, well. Can’t blame them – they are, our children and hate this kind of “icky” stuff being done._

“Papa, can we look, now? Ahhhh!?…Stop doing “icky things” Keio asks, only to cover his Brother’s eyes, who soon covers his eyes as they give a squeal of fright that their Papa and Mama, were still kissing then finishing the kiss, begin to chuckle, which turns into full-on laugh.

“Papa’s laughing at us.” They both whisper, among themselves soon shouting “ATTACK HUG!!” and jump into my arms, making Li-Li squeal at it as Ichigo, soon joins in with the laughter, giggles and the group hug that is going on between all of us, now.

_“Quick, Twirp. Hand me the camera.”_

_“Baldy, there’s only one shot left.”_

_“Give it, please. Thank you.”_

_“Your welcome, Baldy”_

_“Shut up, Twirp”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

“Grimmjow, What’s wrong?” Shiro asks me, when I come walking up to where they are sitting on the veranda and eating a light lunch, together with their twin girl’s – Kiluya and Sena.

I sit down, next to him and he places a hand, around my shoulder, pulling me close to him as I bury my face into his neck. I don’t want to cry and yet, the tears form in my eyes then begin to run down my cheeks, shoulders trembling with the fact that I lost two people, Ulquiorra to Death and my Father, Aizen Sosuke to that thing in his chest – the Hogyoku.

“Mama?!” My little boy, says making me pull my face away from Shiro’s neck and wiping my eyes, with one of the kimono sleeves then bringing up to my chest, allow him to nuzzle his nose, against mine soon pulling back to sneeze, slightly.

This makes me smile at him, chuckling at my little one and he tries to get out of my arms, reaching for one of the rice cakes. Picking it up for him, I hand him it and he takes it from me then begins to take little chomps out of it as Renji and Shiro, smiles at the both of us.

“Mama?” I hear, Sena asking and she goes over to Renji, who smiles seeing that in her hand is something that she had made something out of some paper, that she had gotten from somewhere then she comes over to me and Shuriko.

Shuriko, stops chomping on the rice cake, looking at her with curiousity and places the rice cake on one the plates on the eating table as he looks at the origami crane in her hand – that she had made – then jumps out of my lap, while she holds out her free hand and leads him over to the paper that Kiluya, had collected.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

Seeing this sight, of my little daughter – Sena – teaching Grimmjow’s son, how to make origami makes me smile softly at the three of them. Already, they were showing what skills they could do and with Sena, it was making origami, that was secret hobby of mine and I usually did it when I had time to relax on my own – and feel Shiro, hand me a cup of warm herbal tea.

I take it off him, blowing on it to cool it down slightly and taking a sip of it, feel it warm me. My hair was thankfully out the way, after being braided by Rukia and had a black hairband on to keep my fringe from falling in front of my face as I see Tachoui, heading over to large Cherry blossom tree.

He turns his head, looking over and smiles softly at the sight that he is seeing, while changing his mind in going to his wife’s grave then walks up to us, soon sitting down in front of us on the veranda. He looks at the little ones, sighing as he recognizes the paper they were using.

“I was wondering, where my calligraphy paper had gone.” He says, making my eyes go wide, looking at my little girls, only to nearly spill my drink, when suddenly he laughs, which makes all three of us blink at him then look at ourselves, then back at him.

“Tachoui, you’re not angry?” I ask him, while he stops laughing and lowers his head to look at me, still laughing slightly then Sena, Kiluya and Shiruko curious about him come up to him.

“No, of course not. I’ve got stacks of calligraphy paper, in the Kuchiki Clan Warehouse for when I run out of it.” He replies to me, making an image of my Tachoui, wandering about in large warehouse filled with different types of calligraphy paper and choosing, which one suited him appear in my head.

“Does that include paper with bunnies on it?” Grimmjow asks, taking a sheet of the paper and showing him as both of us blush bright red, recognizing Rukia’s drawings on either side.

“How dare you, Grimmjow-san?!! Just because Ni-sama, has it among them…Give me that!!” I hear Rukia, saying snatching it off Grimmjow and he turns his face to see that Rukia, who had appeared is standing there with full-on blush on face.

“I was just asking. It wasn’t like I was saying…. like Ichigo, does that your drawings are…...so childish.” He says, giving an awkward smile at her, soon being chased around the garden in front of us as Shuriko and my little girl’s watch with interest, after saying those words.

“Your worse than Ichigo!! Get back here, you Kitty!!”

“No, way…ahh… not the face…. Shiro, Renji…help me!!”

He soon comes back over to us, face covered in bunnies’ faces that I place my cup down on the table and start to laugh so much that he grabs the pen, off Rukia then suddenly lunges at me. I manage to end up with a love-heart on both my cheeks and with R and S for Renji and Shiro in them as he pulls back, only to be hug attacked by the children, which makes Rukia, snatch the pen back from his hand.

He starts to protest, laughing with tears as they start to tickle him in every part that is ticklish and tries to get them to stop then slumps in defeat. When they have finished, he sits back up, hair ruffled so much and chest rising and falling, under his kimono then grabbing a clean napkin, wipes his face clean of the doodles and hands me a napkin.

“Ow…my ribs. I never laughed that much, before.” He says to me, while I wipe the doodles off my cheek with the napkin, watching as he grabs hold of little one, who giggles at him and plops him in his lap then bending down, nuzzles his nose against his little boy’s, upside down.

Shiro, who is close to me smiles at the sight of it and slips his arm around my waist to hold it in his grip as I turn my face to look at him, smiling softly. He gives me quick peck on the lips, pulling back to smile at his daughters, who are drawing with Rukia and Tachoui, is watching silently with his hands clasped on his lap.

A smile – which was rare from him – is on his face, making me feel glad that he was enjoying the company of my little ones, Grimmjow and his little one. Along with my lover, Shiro.

A little hand nudging my leg makes me look over at Shiruko, who takes hold of my hand and places in it, the origami crane that he has made and Grimmjow, smiles at his little one.

“Is this for me and Shiro?” I ask him, which makes him give nod of his head and bend down to kiss the top of his forehead as a thank you for the little gift - which will go on the windowsill when we all go back to the Human world - which makes him give me a little hug.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Shiro’s P.O.V: **

Through the Bond, that me and Renji, share between us gentle thoughts of happiness, joy and love are coming from my Lover, making me kiss his cheek as he pulls back from allowing little Shiruko, to give him a hug then turns his face to look at me, showing me the origami crane that the little boy had made for the both of us.

“It’s perfect, Shiruko.” I say, which makes him give me wide smile and gets some more paper, soon settling back into Grimmjow’s lap, who is eating one of the rice cakes slowly to savor it as they were very good, to continue making his origami animals.

Renji, turns his face to look at me and bringing my hand up, stroke a strand of hair from his forehead then tuck it gently, behind his ear. He leans close, kissing my lips softly with his – a small peck – and places his head to one side on my chest to listen to my heartbeat.

“Shiro, we should do this more often.” Renji says to me, lifting his head to look at me and can’t help but agree with him – that it was good to spend company with one’s children and friends.

“I think we should. It feels nice to sit around, relaxing like this.” I say, kissing his forehead and the two just watch, while Byakuya, Rukia, Grimmjow and the three children all enjoy themselves in the company of people they know, love and admire.

 

**E PILOGUE (PART 1 of 5) - Chapter 31 – Returning Home to Prepare for What Happens Next (Ichigo/Kenpachi and**

** Grimmjow/Renji/Shiro part) **

** FEW DAYS LATER AFTER BATTLE **

** Ichigo's P.O.V: **

It's quiet, so still now as I stand near the large Senkaimon that been fixed – after the Battle-damaged areas around the Soul Society, had been sorted. The sun is rising over the horizon of the far distant mountains - the distant rays of light shining down onto the still Soul Society and Districts, that were dotted around it – and looking upwards, see that it is blue sky filled with wispy clouds then arms wrapping around me, make me lower it back down as he takes hold of me.

"Good morning, Love." Kenpachi whispers in my ear - making me smile at that he had arrived, before everyone else – and turning in his arms, place my arms around his neck as I look up at him and he looks down at me, with the bells in his hair tinkling slightly as he lowers his head.

"Morning to you, too." I say, leaning up to give him a light peck on the lips and pull back, only to have him, pull my face closer to him again so he can cover my lips then both of our kissing, breathlessly.

He moves, slowly his lips against mine, tilting his head up and down slightly as he changes position, while the both of us kiss as sun-light soon shines down on the spot then he let's go to stroke my cheek with his thumb, gently.

I go to say something, when suddenly a scream makes us both turn to look as a large dustbowl comes running towards us and that as Kenpachi, let's go of me as both of us see that it is Kon, being chased by whole horde of female Soul Reapers – led by none other than Rangiku Matsumoto, looking very pissed off with him – then he soon slams into my chest, causing me to fall backwards into Kenpachi, who tries not to fall, only to land with a large thud.

"Ow…. Kon, I thought I told you. Not to try to check out the Soul Society Women." I grumble, getting up and peeling him off me then fling him, only to quickly rush forwards to peel him off Matsumoto – has I managed with me flinging him, to get him stuck between the cleavage of her large breasts – as he gives small "Ahhhh" that he gotten his wish at last.

His face has a blush on it, while his face is closed smile of ecstasy making me slap him across the cheek and he turns to glare at me with his paw clenched as he shakes it at me then suddenly his whipped out my hand by Matsumoto, who suddenly brings him close to her face.

"Matsumoto-chan, just because…...hee-hee…I saw that incident…doesn't mean I was going to tell anyone." He says, giving her awkward smile and she flings him at Kenpachi, hitting my lover's chest with muffled groan as he peels off to fall to the ground.

"Ow…that chest of yours is so strong, Kenpachi-san." He mutters to himself, making Kenpachi raise an eyebrow at those words then speaks to rest of us. "By the way, the others are coming. Along with…Uryu I…MY STUFFING IT'S COMING OUT, STOP IT!" He begins to say, only to start complaining as she goes over to stomp on him for good measure and steps away after finishing, while Kon sits up with face covered in foot-prints then quickly clambers up Kenpachi to stay on his shoulder.

Giving her a mocking face, down at her as he sticks out his tongue that he now had the high ground and was out of her reach. Making her glare at him, shaking a fist at him and soon gives up, seeing that it is getting her nowhere.

The others as Kon, had said soon arrive with my children soon hugging me tightly with their little hands and Grimmjow, holding little Shiruko comes to stand next to us then my children let go of me, to wait like everyone else. Chad is followed by Orihime, who had recovered from her wound and soon Shiro, Renji with the twin girls who running ahead of them appear.

Behind them is Ikkaku and Yumichika, talking among themselves as Ishida suddenly appears beside me then quickly moves away from me, only to have his wrist grabbed by Matsumoto and whirled around as he blushes in in front of everyone.

"Rangiku…I thought…mmfff" He begins to say, only to give a muffled gasp of shock and surprise as he kisses him hard on the lips, which makes him stiffen only to soon place both his hands, gently on her hips.

After they have kissed, she heads off with other Soul Society women and see that Ishida, is touching his lips with wee smile on his face as she disappears then Urahara-san, followed by his lover Captain Jushiro Ukitake, appears in front of us.

"So, all ready to go home." He says, cheerfully – very cheerfully – and I look at him then look at Captain Ukitake, who places a hand to his lips shushing me to keep it a secret from the others for the moment then heads over to Senkaimon.

He whacks the pillar of it with his cane, making us look at him with different expressions of shock only to give a sigh of relief as it switches the large Senkaimon on then turns to look at us with grin on his face.

Sighing softly, I go to step forwards to take Kenpachi's hand, that he is holding out to me and suddenly find myself being bowled over by my Father and my Sisters – Karin and Yuzu – then land on the ground, with a muffled groan as they hug me.

I manage to wriggle free, out of their grip and getting up then place a hand on Kenpachi's arm to hold my back with the other hand for support as my children, come to check the Mama was alright then standing up, straight hear a satisfying crack come from my back.

"Were ready to go." I say, which makes Urahara-san, whirl around and step into the glowing mass as the rest of us, soon follow him into the glowing mass that will take all of us home.

**Kenpachi's P.O.V:**

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" I ask him, which makes him turn his face to look at me and goes to say something, only to close his mouth again as we continue to walk down the long Reishi path that was leading us home then he suddenly stops.

He turns around to face me, making me stop and our children, who been running ahead of us with the Hell Butterflies assigned to them complaining among themselves that they are being forced to work overtime then suddenly hugs me, so tightly around the waist that it makes me stiffen slightly at it.

I look at him, seeing that he is trembling and taking hold of him, lift him up as he soon buries his face in my neck, his legs wrapping around my waist for support then taking hold of the back of his head, sift my hand through his hair to soothe him.

Turning around with him, I continue to walk with him still in my arms, when suddenly the Reishi path gives out on all of us then managing to turn myself in the air, that whips past us, hold him tightly.

Soon, feeling myself land on something soft with a muffled thump noise, the bells in my hair tinkling slightly as Ichigo, rises his head to look up at me, to check that I'm alright as our children soon join us, keeping at certain distance though like they were expecting something else to drop out the sky.

I allow Ichigo to roll off me, onto his back and must quickly grab him, rolling out the way as Shiro, pushed it seems out of the doorway in the sky above Karakura Town, lands with muffled thump where we had just landed, giving a muffled groan as the twin girls jump down with Renji, then hear Ikkaku shouting at Yumichika, making us all look up at the doorway into the sky.

"YUMI…. YOU…. WAIT, DON'T HOLD ONTO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika, fall next in front of whole of us in very comprising position that makes a bright shade of crimson rise on both their faces then Yumichika, is kicking Ikkaku off him as he quickly sorts his Shihakusho, only to suddenly to grab Ikkaku by the collar of his Shihakusho.

"I can't believe…. that I'm fucking doing this." Yumichika says, suddenly in front of all of us, smashing his lips into Ikkaku's, who gives a muffled gasp of shock and surprise at the action and brings his hands to hold Yumichika's arms for support.

"Mmfff…. Yumichika!?…. Need to breathe, Yumichika." He gasps, managing to get his lips free and looks at him, with a flushed face and lips swollen from the kiss then is being dragged to very back of the still "Whatever the flying thing was?" that we were on.

"Is that everyone?" Urahara-san asks, counting the number of people and satisfied that everyone was here then pats the fabric, making it suddenly speed through the night sky towards his shop, passing Ichigo's house in the process and can hear screaming come from behind me.

I couldn't tell whether it was Yumichika or Ikkaku.

"IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT IT IS. THIS IS URAHARA-SAN'S FLYING CARPET." Ishida, shouts at me and look at the man, holding his hat with hand so it doesn't blow off and decide not to think about how this had been created then the carpet soon comes to a screeching halt in front of the shop.

The carpet, suddenly tilts so gently that grabbing Ichigo, I decide to flash-step down onto the ground instead and placing him down then grab all four of our children as they come sliding down the carpet.

Catching them in my arms as they all giggle at me and place them down on the ground then stand there, next to Ichigo as the others soon follow in their own way. Ikkaku the one being sick around the corner of the shop, while Yumichika as happy smile on his face and everyone else, looks relatively okay from the journey.

Shiro, who tries not to show that he had been affected by the "Flying Carpet" journey, walks shakily to the front door's which he goes to slide open when suddenly a fan whacks his hand, making him go back over to Renji, holding his now, throbbing hand that is bright red from being fan-whacked.

"Not yet. I need to check a few things." Urahara-san says, sliding the door open and goes to close it, when he sees that I've placed my foot on the other door to stop him then move it quickly away as he gets a hammer, only to whack a nail back into wood that had popped out.

"Urahara, I would let us in. As it's rather cold and I think it will be better if were all around the dining table, getting something hot to eat." Captain Ukitake says, going up to his pregnant lover and placing a hand on the door to fully open it then quickly jumps back as a firework comes shooting out from inside the shop, right over Urahara-san's head.

It blows his hat off in the process and explodes up in the night air, making Urahara-san, give us a sheepish smile at all of us then voices begin to speak in whispers behind him.

" _Jinta…. Look what you done?"_

" _I…Ganju-san, it was him."_

" _Not guilty at all, Brat."_

"Princess, is that you!? What the heck, are you doing here?" I ask, surprised and shocked that I was hearing his voice, peering into the gloom of the darkened shop, which is illuminated suddenly by small kido light – thanks to Renji - to reveal Captain Kuchiki, Jinta and Ururu, Shiba Ganju and Hanataro standing there.

As well as others, around them and soon shouts come from people who have associations with them, from behind me.

"RANGIKU!?"

"TACHOUI!? HISAGI!?"

"SHUN…cough... CAPTAIN KYORAKU!"

 

**Renji's P.O.V:**

"Renji, you look tired. I think you should head to bed." Hisagi says, making me lift my head and turning my face look at him as the sounds of laughter and chatter, come flooding back to my ears then feel an arm slip around me, while Shiro takes hold of me as he sits down next to me.

"I'm fine. It's just…." I begin to say, only to trail off with my words as I don't know what to say to him and go to say it again, when suddenly a squeal comes from Sena, making us look over at my little girl who is covered in noodles from one of the bowls on the large table.

"Kiluya! Come here." I say, trying not sound angry and yet it comes out like that, looking at my other little girl – who has lowered the empty bowl that the cold noodles, had been in – and comes up to me then lowers her head to look at the floor, while tears form in her eyes that her Mama, wasn't happy.

"Hey, Renji…Look what you done now." Hisagi says, picking her up and plopping her in his lap as he starts to talk to her, about doing things like that and when it was appropriate to do stuff like that.

Sena, it seems is still covered in noodles and comes up to me, making me take the towel that Tessai has gotten for me then placing that on my lap, pick her up to take the noodles off her. I look over at Kiluya, feeling ashamed that I had done that and handing Sena, to Shiro then reach slowly for her to place a hand on top of head.

She turns her face, looking at me and go to move my hand away, when suddenly her little hand grabs it then folding up the towel with my other hand, pull her to place her on my chest as Hisagi, smiles at me as I give her hug to apologize.

"Sorry, Kiluya. Mama, didn't mean to be angry with you. Okay, hmm?" I say, looking down at her, which makes her lift her head to blink at me with tears still in her eyes and grabbing a napkin, gently wipe them away for her.

"Yes, Mama." She replies, soon snuggling into my kimono and smiling softly down at her then she begins to gently snuffle, which makes me look over to see that Sena – after being dried of with the towel – is now fast asleep and decide that is time that the little ones were placed in their beds.

Shiro, helps me stand up and the both of us quietly slip out of the Dining Area, walking down the dim-lit corridor to our sleeping quarters, where Shiro with one hand slides the bamboo door open then steps inside the quarters. I follow him inside, which makes Kiluya shift slightly in her sleep and going over to the new small futon that been brought for them both then gently, lay her down as Shiro, lays Sena down on it.

I pull the cover up around them both, bending to kiss their foreheads and watching as they shift to hold each-other's hand like when they had been born then getting up, head over to the wardrobe, getting out one of the night kimono's.

 

Now, changed into it and laying under the cover of the futon, I feel Shiro slip his hand over my chest and pull me close to him as I turn to look over my shoulder at him then smile softly at him as he places his forehead against mine. I roll to face him, bending down to kiss him lightly on his lips and he takes hold of the back of my head, sifting his hand through my hair then let’s go of my lips.

He pulls me to lay back down, pulling me close to him and placing my head on his chest, close my eyes as I allow his heartbeat to soothe me to sleep, while our children are close by to us. Gently, sleeping next to the one’s who dearly love and care for them – their Mama and Papa.

 

 

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

A yawn comes from me, making me place a hand to my mouth and decide that it was time that the both of us. Me and little Shiruko, who is gently snuffling against my chest to go to bed then cradling him, close to it gently raise from the sitting pillow that been sitting at the table then head out, followed by Kieo, Rye, Li-Li and Ukuro with Kenpachi and Ichigo, close behind them.

I come to the Sleeping quarters for their children and slide the door open, stepping inside as they follow then going over to the large futon, slip under the cover – not really taking my clothes and changing into a night kimono as I was just too tired – and lay down on my side, with Shiruko, shifting to sleep with his back against my chest.

I lay my head down on the pillow, hearing Ichigo, help his children get ready for bed then after tucking them in, comes over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder, checking to see that I’m alright with little Shiruko, who shifts in his sleep again to snuggle right into my chest, making me smile down at my little one and place my arm over my little boy then Ichigo, seeing that I’m alright, quietly slips away from us.

The light clicks off, soon dousing the Sleeping quarters in darkness and distantly hear the bamboo door being closed by Ichigo then sliding my eyes shut, allow myself to fall asleep with my little boy in my arms as outside snow begins to swirl downwards onto the city of Karakura, that is silent as everyone sleeps with the ones they love, admire and care about in their arms.

 

** EPILOGUE (2 OF 5) – Chapter 32 – Spending Some Time with One’s Lover and Children in Town and Meeting One’s Friend’s in the Gardens (Ichigo and Kenpachi part), Seeing the Father of One’s Child and Having a Walk in the Gardens with Them (Grimmjow part) and Enjoying Some Time with Each-other and the Children, While Meeting Up with the Others in the Gardens (Renji and Shiro part) **

** Ichigo’s P.O.V: **

Kenpachi, is waiting for me with our little one’s near the front door of Urahara’s shop and seeing me, smiles softly at the new coat that I’m wearing – red and black sleeves – with a simple plain hat then going up to him, feel him pull me close to him. He looks down at me, cupping my cheek with his hand and strokes my cheek, lightly with his thumb then bends down to give me quick kiss on the lips.

His lips, nearly touch mine only to be interrupted as Ukuro, comes running over to me and hugs me, tightly around the legs then my lover sighs, softly pulling back from me to bend down to have a look at our son. Ukuro, shivers slightly against me and Kenpachi, unwraps his scarf from around his neck then turning him, gently wraps it around him, while my little one jumps into his arms.

Keio, Rye and Li-Li soon run over us, grabbing hold of my hands and pull me out of the doorway, into the snow that had covered the whole town in such a thick blanket, overnight - that you could if it were possible swim in it - then hear Kenpachi, come up behind me, helping me to stand up straight as I’m literally falling over in the thick snow that is coming up to my knees.

“I’m fine, just still little bit affected from giving birth that’s all.” I whisper, feeling a slight blush rise on my cheeks at the words and he softly smiles at me, picking up my hat which had fallen onto the snow.

Wiping the snow off it, I put it back on and six of us soon begin to trudge through the snow to head into town to some shopping as well as spend some time together as a family.

 

** Grimmjow’s P.O.V: **

Snow has landed on the branches of the long line of sakura blossom trees, that grow in the Gardens that are in the center of Karakura Town and coated the pathway in thick blanket, so that I’m having to carrying Shiruko in my arms as he looks around with curiosity at what he was seeing.

Up ahead, I can see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, is standing waiting for us and going up to him, stop in front of him as he steps towards me then looks at Shiruko, who buries his face immediately into my chest, because he was still getting used to new people. I go to say something, only to close my mouth to the person who was the Father of my little one or was he – I didn’t really know if he was – because it was difficult for Urahara-san to figure out the mixture of Spiritual Power that had created my baby.

“Have you named him?” Hitsugaya asks me, which makes my little boy un-bury his face to look up at me and blinks softly then turns his face to look at him as the young Captain – being only 22 years old – steps so close to us both, I want to step back to get some breathing space.

I was having difficulty, because seeing him after our incident in the Nightclub, it was bringing back memories of his touch – lips against my bare skin, a hand between thighs and the overwhelming heat that I had succumbed to – then feel something warm, fluffy being wrapped around my neck. I see it is a scarf and find my cheeks heating up, slightly in the cold air with a faint blush.

No-one had ever given me a gift before like this and when he slips his arm around my waist, look around to see if any Humans would notice a very odd couple in the Gardens. Yet, today it was rather quiet and looked like there weren’t many people about – just a someone in the far distance walking their small dog, which looked like one that belonged to Yumi, some people chatting near a small café in the Gardens and a robin, looking for worms in the snowy ground – who would notice us then we start to walk.

He begins to talk, about how he started off in the Soul Society growing up and living in one of the districts of Rukongai – he wouldn’t say which one he had come from, meaning it was too painful to mention a name of place he once lived in – and soon joining at the early age of sixteen, the Soul Society Academy – Shino Reijutsuin – to either become a Kido Welder, Secret Remote Officer or one of the Court Guards.

That he is the youngest among the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guards at his age and the second oldest, below the Head Captain was Ichigo’s Lover – Kenpachi Zaraki, at the age of 24. He talks about how, everything had changed when we had met that night and he stops, turning to look at me as Shiruko, who is gently snuffling against my chest as he sleeps quietly, soon wakes up to nudge against my chest.

“Hungry?” I ask my little one, looking down at him and he shakes his head at me, indicating that he wants to be put down, so I place him down on the snow as he takes hold of my hand with his little one then he turns his face to look at Toshiro.

He is holding out his other little hand to him, waiting for him to take his hand then it is taken hold of by him as he flicks his eyes up to me to look at my face, seeing I’m smiling softly at the both then seeing he has noticed, blush spreading more on my cheeks as I turn my face to one side to hide it from his sight.

My long blue fringe – which might need a haircut – falls over my face covering it from sight as I was embarrassed by the gaze on me then sorting myself or more like composing myself, feel my little boy pulling both our hands to get us moving. I smile down at him, so begin to walk with little Shiruko, swinging sometimes between us and laughing softly as he enjoys with his Mama and the person – who could be his Father, after all.

I start to feel calm in Toshiro’s company, allowing myself to relax with the fact it was safe, and no-one would harm us anymore then see up ahead, which makes Shiruko, let go of our hands to go running up to Li-Li, Rye, Kieo and Ukuro who all give squeals of delight at seeing him then feel hand slip around my waist. I stiffen slightly at it as I was still getting used to being touched near there – due giving birth to my little one – and he strokes it, lightly making me turn my face to look at him, seeing his blue eyes are looking straight at Shiruko, who is running about with Ichigo and Kenpachi’s children then he turns his face to me.

His hand comes up, tilting my chin up and before I can say anything he kisses me, gently on the lips that it makes me gasp softly at the touch of it as he pulls back to look at me, seeing how I want him to continue to kiss me. He doesn’t though, instead go back to keeping his hand resting on my hip and walks up with me to Ichigo and Kenpachi as Li-Li spotting me, runs up to hug me around the legs as I softly smile down at her.

“Toshiro, do you mind if I talk with you, in private about that …. thing we discussed.” Kenpachi says, making me frown at him and he notices my gaze, not saying anything just giving me a look not to say anything then feel Toshiro, slip away from as they head over to a bench to talk alone in private.

“C’mon, Grimmjow. The Café is still open, so let’s get something hot to eat.” Ichigo nods in reply, while I follow him over to the Booth and before stepping inside, look back one more time seeing that Kenpachi saying something that is making Toshiro walk back and forth in way then deciding it is their private business, head inside with Ichigo and the little ones.

 

** Kenpachi’s P.O.V: **

“Has there being any other developments from Central Order 46? About this Order about wanting me to be executed by the Sokyoku.” I ask, which makes Toshiro stop pacing back and forth with nerves that are going through him now that at the fact he may be a Father of the little Shiruko – Grimmjow’s son – then sighing softly, goes to answer when he frowns at me.

I bring my hand up, feeling something damp with my fingertips and pulling it back see that is blood – which meant I was having a nosebleed for some unknown reason – then getting up from the bench, head to the Café and inside ask if they have a bathroom, seeing Ichigo has noticed that I’m holding my hand to my nose.

There is one and heading inside, I go over to the sink at the end, to run the tap as he comes into the bathroom then up to me, grabbing some tissues which he wets slightly with the water from the tap. He dabs away the blood, that had run down and chucking those tissues in the bin then before I can ask what he is doing to me pushes my head down to help the finish of the nosebleed as he pinches my nose slightly.

It stops, while I feel lightheaded and wonder what had caused it to happen then he lowers his hands to look at me as I sigh softly, sifting a hand through my own hair. I turn my face him and he smiles softly at me, reaching up to stroke a strand of hair that has fallen in front of my eyes then gently tucks it behind my ear, so it is out of the way. I smile softly at him, taking hold his chin gently and leaning down, kiss him lightly on the lips – hearing him give small sigh of satisfaction at it.

He takes hold of me, fully turning me around so I face him, and he presses himself closer to me, trembling slightly with the kiss, which is starting to become more heated as I wrap my arms around him then begins to breathe heavily through his nostrils, trembling so much against me as I change the position of my lips to kiss him more intimately.

He pushes me backwards, against the tiled wall near the sink and begins to buck his hips, against mine – the desire for me, going through the bond we share – then letting go of his lips, to breathe myself I see his pupils are expanded and lips swollen from the kissing.

“That’s enough. Or else, I won’t be able to control myself if you continue, like this, Ichigo.” I whisper, voice going husky in the process and see how he quivers at the way I say his name with voice.

“I know. Sorry. It’s just I want you so much.” He pants out, chest rising and falling under his jacket then pulls away from me, going to the sink where he runs the tap to gently splash his face with water to cool it down.

 

** Renji’s P.O.V: **

“Renji, Shiro. Over here.”

I hear Grimmjow, calling to us when I open the door to the Garden’s café and step inside with Shiro, who allows our little girls to go run over to the play area where Shiruko, Li-Li, Rye, Kieo and Ukuro are enjoying themselves then walk over to the large table their sitting at.

“Hey, you doing alright? Little one’s keeping you both busy, are they?” Grimmjow asks me, while I pull a chair out and sit down, placing the shopping bags close by so I don’t lose them then see out the corner of my eye, Ichigo, coming out of the Gent’s room without Kenpachi.

“You could say that. Nearly lost them in the Soft Toy’s Section.” I reply, which makes him laugh softly at it and picking up his cup of hot chocolate, takes a sip of it then places it down on the table as little Shiruko, comes over to clamber up into his lap as helps his little one.

He allows him to settle, while the waitress places a slice of cake on a plate down in front of me and see Shiro, had gotten it for me then my lover sits down next to me, slipping his hand over to mine and squeezing it underneath the table as I pick up the fork to try a slice of the cake. It was chocolate cake, with vanilla frosting in the middle and on top of it – one single cherry.

I avoid it first, eating some more of the cake and after placing the fork down, take the cherry off the cake then see Shiro, is watching me, so place it softly into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

But, in a teasing way, so that only he notices it and feel him, squeeze my hand more tightly in with his then bite into the cherry, feeling the sweetness of it fill my mouth. It feels good teasing him.

 

** Shiro’s P.O.V: **

I can’t believe Renji, had just done that to me and find myself squeezing his hand more tightly to remind him that we were both in public space then letting go his hand, look over to Kiluya and Sena, making little origami animals in the play area of the Café. It is quiet, peaceful and were all just enjoying each other’s company.

Enjoying, spending some time together and turning to look at Renji, take hold of his hand again to clasp my fingers in his as he smiles softly at me then just allow myself to relax, knowing he would be there every step of the way as I feel with my other hand, which is in my pocket the ring box which I had brought.

 

* * *

 

TO BE CONTINUED SOON. 

REST OF THE EPILOGUE CHAPTERS ARE BEING WRITTEN. 

* * *

 


End file.
